Where is my Mind?
by KitInWonderland
Summary: Kit is a girl from the "Real World" She's not that big a fan of anime but she absolutely adores FMA. What happens when she's pulled into her beloved anime? To make things interesting Truth has taken her memories as her toll. What madness will ensue when Kit is found and forced to travel with her anime crush and the world around her fills her with a sense of vague familiarity. EdXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Where is my Mind? #1**

 **I only own my OC, Her name will be announced later.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

 **Based in Brotherhood, after the Fifth Lab incident.**

* * *

She awoke to the sounds of talking in the distance. The voices sounded... familiar. But, she couldn't place them.

Sitting up her head was throbbing. Loose red curls fell around her face. Lifting her right hand to tuck her hair behind her ears, she saw it. A needle was poking out of her hand.

Her eyes widened and fear bubbled up from within her. Along with a wave of confusion. It was just a needle pumping clear liquids into her. Why was she so afraid?

But the more she stared at the needle the more afraid she became until she screamed shrilly and pulled at the needle.

The needle was taped into place though, as if she had tried to remove it before. So she clawed at her soft flesh until the tape was gone and the needle was out.

"Whoa! She's finally awake!"

"Get a doctor you moron!"

"Miss! Please calm down!"

The voices that had sounded so distant moments ago were much closer now. But she didn't listen. She kept attacking her hand, fear and confusion clouding her judgement. She had already gotten the needle out. But the girl continued to strike. She could feel something under her skin and she wanted it out.

"Hey! Stop that!"

A hand grabbed hold of her left hand tightly and held it back. Hey eyes shifted from her hand, which was bleeding quite a bit from her attack, to the person holding onto her other hand.

The person was a boy. Tan with a small stature, golden blonde, fierce gold eyes and despite looking as though he had been seriously injured quite recently, his grip on her was firm. Though she found it a little odd that his right arm, which was in a sling, was made of metal.

Her eyes widened and her fear melted away. Confusion taking over. She took a deep trembling breath.

Lowering her gaze from the boy, she looked at her left hand. It was shaking in his grasp. She was pale, her nails long and painted black. Under her nails, clear as day, was bits of her flesh and blood.

Overwhelmed by the sight and the strong smell of disinfectant she fell back against her pillows, fainting.

- **Insert Edward's POV** -

He watched as she fell unconscious once again and sighed, dropping her hand. What kind of girl freaked out like that over a needle?

He looked her over carefully. Curly red hair that went to her shoulder blades, a pale ivory complexion, a round face with soft features and full lips and a small nose. Her eyes had been an almost purple shade of blue with flecks of hazel.

Edward blushed and stopped himself from looking over the girls curvy outline under the thin hospital blanket and sat on his bed.

Ross and Brosh then returned with the doctor.

"Fullmetal? What happened to her?" Brosh asked.

"Passed out." Edward answered shrugging.

"Probably overwhelmed." The doctor suggested as he went about cleaning, disinfecting and wrapping her wound before moving the needle off her bed.

"She seems to have a problem with needles." Ed said, making the doctor sigh.

"Thank you for that astute observation, Sir." The doctor replied sarcastically.

Ed chuckled and watched the doctor work.

"Who do you think she is?" He found himself asking no one in particular.

"Probably some civilian that was walking to close to the building when it came down." Brosh suggested.

"Sounds plausible, except she was unconscious when I found her. Which was before it came crashing down." Ross said, shaking her head.

- **Okay back to Normal POV** -

She awoke again an hour later. Her eye fluttered open and she looked around the room, confusion returning to her. The room was big enough for two hospital beds, some bedside stands, some seating and shelves of things she couldn't make out. The walls were cream colored, the floors tiled and it absolutely reeked of disinfectant.

Sitting up she looked at her hands. They were cleaned up and the right was bandaged tightly. The needle was no longer there either. Raising her hands she brushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, so you're awake again."

She squeaked and turned toward the voice. It was the boy from earlier and he was looking right at throat felt hoarse so she simply nodded. Looking around again she saw that they weren't alone and that a young looking man and woman in matching blue and black uniforms stood by his bed.

"Here, drink this." The woman said, bring her a cup of water. The woman was tall with a black pixie cut hairstyle, blue eyes and a mole under her left eye.

The young girl nodded and took a sip from the cup. Smiling as she felt the instant relief of cool water going down her throat. She finished the drink and set the cup aside on a nearby stand.

"Do you have a name?" The boy asked, his eyes never leaving her.

"I do. It's Kit Whitworth." She answered.

"Why were you by the lab?" The man by the boy's bed asked. He had shaggy light brown maybe dirty blonde hair, green eyes and no distinguishing features.

"Where?" Kit asked, confused. The boys looked surprised by her confusion.

"Need I remind you dopes, again, that she was unconscious when I found her?" The woman asked.

"Who are you guys?" Kit asked, her growing confusion evident in her voice.

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross." The woman said politely.

"Sergeant Denny Brosh." The man mumbled.

She nodded to the two politely. Then she turned back to the boy.

"I'm Edward Elric." He told her.

"Nice to meet you, Now where are we?" She asked seriously, turning to Maria. Smiling confusedly.

"A hospital in Central City." The older woman answered.

"Where?" Kit asked furrowing her brow.

"You know, Central City. The capital of the country of Amestris." Denny said.

"I have no idea what any of that means." She shrugged.

The three stared at her, taken aback. Kit just blinked in confusion.

- **Joint Maria and Denny POV** -

They gawked at the girl, Kit. There faces mirroring one another.

'Is she serious? Or is she messing with us?' They thought, unsure.

- **Ed's POV** -

He stared at the girl. Confusion had overtaken her features completely the when Ross and Brosh began trying to explain something as simple as their location.

According to Ross, Kit was found outside of Laboratory number five, unconscious, moments before the building was blown up. Which raised the questions, Why was she there? Where had she come from? Was her name really Kit Whitworth? Is she taller than me? Could she be useful in getting Al his body back? What color are her damn eyes supposed to be?!

His mind may have wondered a bit there. But he did know he wanted to keep an eye on this girl.

* * *

 **Good start, yes?**

 **Please tell me what you think.**

 **I love criticism, Just give me feedback.**

 **I will try to update this soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where is my Mind? #2**

 **I only own my OC, Kit.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

 **The Castle in the Clouds: Thank you for your review. I'm glad that none of your feedback was negative! I also hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

It was almost humorous. Watching Maria and Denny explain things to her. Even though she ended up a bit more confused. She picked up small things here and there that she understood. Like the three were part of the nation's military. Amestris was a militaristic country that constantly got into battles with it's neighboring counties. There was something shady about that, but Kit couldn't quite put her finger on it.

This all felt very familiar. Why did it feel familiar? Why couldn't she remember!?

"Miss Ross? Was there anything with me when you found me?" Kit asked the older woman politely interrupting the two adults. Maria looked at her and nodded.

Kit watched as she walked over to a chair across from Kit's bed and held up two bags before bringing them to the girl. One held that clothes she had been wearing; a black skater style dress with mid sleeves and snap button detailing, black and white striped leggings, simple white anklets and black booties with a studded belt detail. The other bag was a medium slouch backpack from Disney's Alice in Wonderland with an allover character collage print design, snap button and drawstring closure.

She blinked staring at the backpack. It seemed so familiar and so out of place at the same time. Ed, Maria and Denny stared at the bag as well. Curiosity over the design and contents was evident in their faces.

"Maybe I've fallen down the rabbit hole?" Kit questioned absentmindedly under her breath. She wasn't sure where that had come from but she didn't really care. It seemed to fit nicely.

She ran her right hand over the bag before opening it, almost afraid that a severed head would jump out at her. However, when she looked inside everything seemed normal. Sighing in relief she opened the bag as much as she could. Inside were a couple extra outfits, notebooks, pens, a smaller bag that Kit was guessing had feminine products in it. Feeling around under the clothes, she lifted out a necklace of layered chains with moon, star and crystal pendants as well as a ring that was a hematite tone filigree ring with an iridescent stone. Putting the jewelry back she closed the bag.

"Find anything helpful?" Denny asked

"Some notebooks. I'll look through them later though." She answered and moved the bags to the foot of her bed.

"Miss Ross? Will you help me? I need to get up at move around." Kit asked pushing the blankets off of her. Edward and Denny's eyes went over her body almost immediately. Though Ed looked away blushing rather quickly. She wasn't skinny per-say but she had a nice figure, a medium large bust, slim waist, wide hips, short limbs and small hands and feet. Some would say she was built for motherhood.

"Sure." Maria nodded and Kit swung her legs over the side of the bed. Maria helped her up and tried to keep the younger girl from wobbling too much.

"Hey Kit?" Ed asked suddenly, looking at her as he sat in bed.

"Yes Edward?"

"How tall are you?" He asked, it sounded like he'd been wondering for ages.

"Oh. I'm five foot two." She answered and giggled when a dark aura encompassed him while Maria walked her into the hallway.

- **Ed's POV** -

Five-two? She was five-two! Ed was fuming to himself. Sure he was only four-eleven. But still. A girl that attacked herself over a needle was taller than him.

Of course Brosh who'd eye'd her like a pervert mistook Ed's sour mood for something else.

"Don't worry Fullmetal. Maybe when you get to know her more, she won't care if you're overcompensating." The older male winked laughing. Edward glared and lunged at him.

"WHAT! WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'S COMPLETELY INADEQUATE AND AN INSECT COULD GET A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE HIM! I'M STILL GROWING YOU PERVERT! I CAN HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR EYE MOLESTING HER!" He shouted growling while attacking Brosh, exerting himself and making his stitches burst.

- **Kit's POV** -

"WHAT! WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'S COMPLETELY INADEQUATE AND AN INSECT COULD GET A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE HIM! I'M STILL GROWING YOU PERVERT! I CAN HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR EYE MOLESTING HER!"

Kit stopped walking at the shouting. It sounded like it was coming from her and Edward's room.

"What was that?" She asked looking at Maria

"A midget with a complex." The older woman sighed.

"Oh." Kit nodded and the two resumed their walk. They walked all over the hospital. On the way back they passed a darkened hallway. Looking down it, Kit saw a seven foot tall suit of armor giving off vibes of confusion, anger and sadness. Pulling away from Maria, she ran down the hall and looked up at the face on the armor. It was kind of cat like and heart breakingly familiar, even though she couldn't place it.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked, compassion filling her eyes. Maria followed her, sighing.

"Kit! Don't run off like that! You'll get lost." She scolded. then she looked up.

"Oh, there you are Alphonse. I was wondering where you were. Kit this is Edward's younger brother. Alphonse this is Kit, she's sharing a room with your brother." Maria explained.

The armor, Alphonse, looked down at her and she smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you Kit." He said. Well she guessed it was a he. His voice was soft and childlike and seemed to echo around in the armor. But it sounded... off. Like it come from the armor and echoed out. Definitely not sounding like it came from a person in the armor.

Her eyes widened with the realization that he was the armor and it was empty. But they softened again and she reached out taking one of his massive hands in both of her little hands.

"Everything will get better. Don't fret. You're perfect just the way you are. When the time comes, you'll be right again." Kit told him soothingly. Maria and Alphonse stared at her, wide eyed. But she gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and skipping back to the room she shared with Edward.

- **Al's POV** -

He watched in amazement as she skipped off.

"She seems nice."

"Yes, for a girl that attacked herself over a needle, has no recollection of the world around her and just wanders around, she's very nice." Maria sighed and turned to go after her.

"Wait! Did it... Did it seem to you like she knew? ...About me I mean." Al asked softly.

Maria shrugged and went after her.

- **Kit's POV** -

When she returned to the room she climbed back in bed. Denny looked as if he had gotten beat up and Edward was getting his stitches fixed.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

"No." Both boys said in unison as Maria came in.

"Kit! What did I say about running off?!" She demanded, scolding the young girl.

"Technically I skipped off... Sorry Miss Ross." Kit said softly.

She turned and looked at Ed curiously. What had happened to his brother? Why was his arm like that? Is it rude to be curious?

"What Kit?" Edward asked, noticing that he held her attention.

"What is your jobs in the military?"

"I'm a State Alchemist."

"...What's an Alchemist...?"

* * *

 **I need to work on my Ed Rants...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where is my Mind? #3**

 **I only own my OC,**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?  
**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

Immediately after she asked, Ed went into a long winded explanation about how alchemy was some great science and so on. That a State Alchemist was a military weapon that was allowed all sorts of freedoms. Kit tilted her head to the left as she tried to understand what he was telling her.

"I'm sorry but… being a State Alchemist sounds like a shady career." She said as the door to the room opened and Alphonse came in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked as they looked over at him.

"Not at all Al. I was about to change the topic anyway." Edward said. She rolled her eyes doubtfully.

"Right, whatever you say." She mumbled.

"It's true. I was about to ask about you."

"About… me?"

"Yes. So where are you from? Your family may be worried."

"...I-I don't know…" She answered slowly, trying to think. Her face contorted with a deep confusion.

"What's your family like?" Al asked.

Kit sucked her lower lip into her mouth as she tried to remember. Nothing came to mind.

"I don't know." She responded shrugging.

The brothers looked at one another then back at her. And they tried again and again to learn about her. Subjects ranging from her personal life to her education. Kit got more and more confused with each question. One's she could answer, she had no memory of how she knew it.

For instance, she knew her name, age, colors, math, some science, literacy, and other subjects children learned in school. However, she had no memory of people saying her name, celebrating her birthday or even being in school.

Ed was getting agitated with her answers and demanded to know what she did know.

"My name is Katherine Whitmore, I prefer Kit. I'm fifteen years old. I have a basic knowledge of math, science, colors, animals and other things a child would learn. I know how to read, write, dress myself and walk without falling. I could probably dance if I had the right music. My eyes are periwinkle with hazel flecks. Oh and I know that Alphonse is hollow." Kit snapped at the blonde, exasperated.

The rest of the room stared at her silently, taking in what she just said. While they processed she pulled her bag onto her lap and opened it. Getting comfortable in bed as she pulled out a notebook, a black and white composition notebook. Opening it she looked at its contents

It seemed to be notes and crude diagrams about ballet. As well as some full color pictures of dancers.

"How did you figure it out?" Al asked as she closed the notebook.

"Your voice gives away more than just your innocent soul nature. When you speak it echoes out from the metal instead of out from against the metal." Kit explained as she put away the notebook and got the next one out. A hardcover with an ornately floral design with gold gilded page edging. Upon opening it she saw a picture of Ed with little hearts doodled around it. Squeaking in shock, she closed it and put it away.

"Oh…" Ed and Al said.

She nodded while wondering why the hell she had a notebook with Ed in it. And why were there hearts?

But despite how curious about it she was, she couldn't ask Ed. They just met. If she asked he might think she was a freak or a stalker. Can't have him thinking either on.

And she wanted to learn about herself first. So she pulled out the last notebook, another hardcover, reddish brown and gold with a fancy K on the cover.

It was full of random notes of crystals, botany and bits from a story about a girl named Alice that Kit found all very vaguely like 'down the rabbit hole', 'we're all mad here' and 'off with her head!' popped out at her.

Plant diagrams and crystal pictures covered some pages.

Ed watched her curiously.

"Learning anything about yourself?"

"Yea, apparently I like weird stuff." She laughed lightly and turned the notebook so he could see. He looked on with a mix of curiosity and confusion. On the page she was on, there were photos of different kinds of quartz and iris'.

Turning the notebook back again she continued to skim through it before closing it and putting it back into her bag.

"Do you like any of those?" Al asked.

"I don't know. I think I like the tiger's eye quartz and black gamecock iris. They seem pretty nice." Kit answered him shrugging.

"Oh, okay." Al nodded.

"Mmhm." She nodded

"What was in the other two?" Denny asked.

Kit jumped at his voice.

"Geez man! Speak up sooner! I forgot you were there!" She squeaked.

"Sorry Miss Kit. So what was in them?" Denny asked again.

"Ballet stuff. As for the other, I didn't really look." She blushed, shrugging.

"Ballet?" Maria asked.

"It's a kind of dancing." Kit said and set her bag aside. Despite being barefoot she raised herself up into the passe* before turning into a pirouette* and finished in a sort of fourth position, a basic ballet position where the legs were crossed one foot in front of the other pointed away from her body.

The rest of the room stared at her in awe.

* * *

 **AN: Going to interject here to define the * terms. Because I'm too lazy to describe it.**

 **Passe is a movement in ballet in which the working leg passes the supporting leg, sliding close to the knee.**

 **Pirouette (peer o wet) - a rotation or spin - a complete turn of the body on one foot, on pointe or demi-pointe (half- pointe).**

 **Okay, back to the story.**

* * *

She had know idea how she learned to do that. But her legs were trembling when she sat back down. So it had probably been quite sometime.

- **Ed's POV** -

He watched as her curls moved as she spun on her toes. Almost afraid that she would fall over. But when she finished he was speechless. Though he noticed she was shaking and confused after she sat back down.

"Whoa Kit! That was amazing!" Al cheered, making her smiled softly. Though that seemed the most cheerful Al had been since the lab.

- **Kit's POV** -

"Thanks Alphonse." Kit grinned.

"Oh, Edward? When will your mechanic be coming?" Denny asked turning to Ed.

"I'm not sure. When the train gets here?" Edward answered making Kit giggle softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where is my Mind? #4**

 **I only own my OC,**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?  
**

 **CastleintheClouds: Thank you for another positive review! Now in Kit's mind, yes only Al's voice gave it away. However way way way deep in her subconscious is noticing what's happening and having an 'Oh my Gate! This is! Oh Gate! OH GATE! FMA! FMA!' moment.**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

The next morning, Kit awoke to a throbbing, burning sensation in her right ankle. Looking around the room she took not of Ed sleeping and didn't see anyone else. So Maria and Denny had left and Al was probably sulking in the hall again.

It made sense. Armor didn't need to sleep, right?

Glancing at the window in the room, Kit smiled. The sun was about to rise.

Her smile twisted into a wince and she bit her lower lip to keep in an agonized cry as she sat up and scooted against the headboard.

Throwing her blanket off of her she looked at her ankle. It looked badly bruised and inflamed. She gasped and climbed out of bed. But as soon as pressure was put on the foot, she bit her lip harder. Hurriedly she looked around the room until she found what she needed.

A wheelchair was in the corner by Ed's bed.

Taking deep breaths, she raised her right leg, which she'd done her ballet on the previous day. Carefully she bounced herself to the wheelchair. She was trying not to wake Ed. Kit nearly fell a few times but she did make it. Sitting, she exhaled, relieved and rolled out of the room. There were no nurses in the halls.

"Where's a god damn nurse when I need one!?" She demanded as she rolled past the dark hall Al had been in most of the previous day.

"Kit?"

She blinked and backed up, looking down the hall. It was dark but she could make out a bench and a row of sinks. Along with a pair of glowing eyes.

"Al?" Kit asked, rolling into the hallway

"What happened?" He asked while motioning to the chair. She raised her right leg to show him.

"Down side of amnesia. Apparently an old injury flared up after my little display. I'm on a hunt for ice or a nurse." She explained.

"Do you need help?"

"A little, yes." She nodded and lowered her leg again.

Al moved around and pushed the wheelchair away from the hall.

"Is something wrong Alphonse?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Why would something be wrong?"

"I... don't know. I just have a feeling something's bothering you."

"Oh... Well... Uh..."

"You can trust me Alphonse! I can keep a secret. Did something happen?" She asked innocently.

He sighed and gave in. Telling her about the fight he had with someone like him named Barry. Who told him that he was never even human and that Edward had made him as was lying to him.

"Alphonse... It sounds to me that Barry was losing the fight and wanted you to doubt yourself." She said

He didn't reply. Rather he couldn't as a nurse came over to them. She was tall, thin, with short light brown hair and a fair complexion.

"Excuse me. She is supposed to be in bed." She said, eyeing the duo.

"Oh... Sorry I woke up and needed ice." Kit said raising her right leg for her.

"What the hell happened?!" She demanded, staring at the swollen, bruised ankle.

"Oh... Um... Well..." Kit started shyly before telling her what had happened.

"You're supposed to be resting and hydrating! Not dancing. Please return her to her room and put her in bed." She told Kit and Al.

"Yes ma'am!" Alphonse said as Kit lowered her leg and he rolled her back to her and Ed's room and helped her back into bed.

Ed was still sleeping. Al fixed his blanket while Kit looked at the window at the rising sun. Before she knew it the nurse was there, arms filled with pillows and ice packs.

"Raise your right leg please.

Kit nodded and raised her leg.

The nurse piled the pillows high and had her lower her leg. The the ice packs were put her ankle.

Kit shrieked as relief and pain from the cold shot through her leg.

"Just breathe. Alright? Deep breaths. Tell me your name."

"Kit." She answered the nurse, breathing deeply.

"Okay Kit, I'm Bernadette. Just relax and before you know it, the swelling will be gone. I want you to stay off your foot for a while. So no more dancing.

"Yes ma'am." Kit nodded and Bernadette left. Once she was gone, Edward sat up, awake.

- **Edward's POV** -

He awoke to a feminine shriek. Opening his eyes he turned to see Kit, right leg elevated, ice packs going all around her ankle.

'What happened?' He thought.

"Just breathe. Alright? Deep breaths. Tell me your name."

"Kit."

"Okay Kit, I'm Bernadette. Just relax and before you know it, the swelling will be gone. I want you to stay off your foot for a while. So no more dancing.

"Yes ma'am."

'Swelling?'

When Nurse Bernadette left he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Kit said sweetly, looking at him. She was kind of adorable when she was worried.

"It's fine. Something happen?" He asked, motioning toward her ankle.

"Oh, yesterday's performance agitated an injury I don't remember getting from years ago." She shrugged.

"Well no one told you to do ballet for us." He told her truthfully.

Though he did enjoy her display. It wasn't much, but it was quite graceful and her hair looked alive, like a flame, when she spun.

- **Kit's POV** -

"Brother!" Al scolded him sharply.

"What? It's true!" Edward countered.

"That's beside the point!" Al said.

"Alphonse, relax. He's right." Kit interjected, laughing airily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Where is my Mind? #5**

 **I only own my OC,**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?  
**

 **CastleintheClouds: Thank you for yet another positive review! We'll just have to wait and see now won't we? Enjoy**

 **Special note;**

 **I forgot to mention this ages ago.**

 **But I have a board on pinterest devoted to Kit**

 **If anyone is curious about anything I've mentioned Kit owning**

 **it's titled FMA FanFic- Where is my Mind? - Kit**

 **Enter that in the pinterest search bar and the board will be recommended**

 **I add things to it fairly often**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

By mid morning Maria and Denny returned to the room and she had to explain, once again what happened to her ankle. Which Nurse Bernadette helped to do as she was in checking on the ankle anyway. The swelling had definitely gone down but it was still bruised.

"Well, it's back to a normal size at least. You may only need to stay off it today." Bernadette said as she replaced the ice packs.

"Wha~t? No crutches? And I was getting excited!" Kit pouted, wincing as fresh ice packs were placed around her tender ankle.

"No crutches. I don't trust you to not stand on your right foot." Bernadette told her bluntly. Which made Edward laugh. The nurse turned her sharp gaze to him.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You popped a stitch yesterday. When you came in you were near critical. Kit was only dehydrated." She informed him and Kit stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

Despite how enjoyable it was, talking to Bernadette, Kit had something else on her mind. Alphonse had informed her of his fight with Barry. He only said that Barry was like him. That during the fight He kept getting agitated at Al. And finally that he said Alphonse was never human. It was so vague but she could almost picture it. Looking around, she needed her bag.

"Looking for something?" Edward asked.

"Yea, my bag. I want to take a closer look at some things." She told him.

"Oh. Here you go. I moved it earlier to get it out of the way." Bernadette said, lifting the bag from the floor and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled and opened the bag. First she pulled out the composition notebook and flipped through it. When she first looked at it, it had looked as a ten year old had put it together. Writing down little notes on how to improve her dancing.

"AHA!" Kit shouted as she stopped flicking.

"What?" Bernadette asked.

"I found out what had happened to my ankle! A few years ago I apparently was in an advanced class doing a production of some ballet, it's not mentioned by my ten year old self. But during a lift my partner got nervous and lost his grip. I fell and I guess he was a giant compared to me. I broke my leg. But I forced myself to try to dance more so my ankle got worse. Blah blah bed rest. Grumpy scribbles. Ankle healed wrong. Can never dance on it again." She read before closing the notebook and put it away.

"Then you shouldn't have been dancing in the first place." Maria scolded.

"It's not like I knew when I did it!" Kit pouted. Then she took out the notebook she didn't want to look at. But she needed to see what it was. Taking a deep breath she opened it again, moving past the page of Edward's face and the hearts.

Flicking through it, it was filled with things on something called 'FMA'. There were entries on people, places events. Not that far in there was a picture of a stone slab, opening like double doors with a white figures sitting before it and a large eye peeking through the opening in between the slab sides.

Her vision blurred as she looked at it and her mind actually tingled as a memory surfaced.

"Ah so the guest of honor has finally arrived. I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten my invitation or not." A chorus of voices echoed through the white space.

She turned and looked at where the mix of voices was coming from, half expecting millions to be there. Her eyes widened as she saw the familiar white figure, a misty black shadow outlining it's body, a big toothy grin making up most of it's blank face.

"Truth? What's going on? Why am I...? I shouldn't be here. It's not even possible! Fullmetal Alchemist is just an anime! Well it's a manga too, but still!" She said, trying to stay calm.

Kit had read plenty of fanfiction that had started like this and while they worked out in the end, she was pretty sure she probably die in a fight with any of the Homunculi.

"What? Do you not want to be with Edward?" It asked her, ignoring her questions.

"I-I... HEY THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY! And what do you mean invitation? I don't know how I got here, but I didn't get anything!" She answered.

"Oh so you didn't get it. Hmm I wonder who did. Oh well. We'll worry about that later. Regardless. Your here now. Shall you go back and wonder what would have happened? Or will you pay the toll and move forward?" It spoke and a Gate of Truth just for her appeared behind her. But she didn't look at it.

"I..." Kit answered then she thought for a moment. What would her toll be? Would it be worth it? Where in the story would she come out? Would anyone miss her if she decided to go to Amestris?

"Well?" It asked, almost impatiently.

"What would be my toll?" Kit asked.

"Oh, where's the fun in telling you that? But don't worry. If you choose to pay it, you won't regret it later!" Truth laughed.

"I... won't? Well then... If that's the case, I'll pay your toll. I'd hate myself if I don't move forward." She answered him. Truth's smile seemed to grow and the gate behind Kit opened.

"I thought you'd see things this way. Have fun, Kit." It said and waved as her mind become fuzzy and tiny black tendril like hands grabbed her and pulled her into the gate.

"Kit?" Edward asked loudly and her eyes blinked rapidly.

"Yes? Sorry. Got a little spacey there." She answered and closed the notebook in her lap and put it away, understanding now.

"Geez don't do that. You scared..." He cut himself off as the door to the room opened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where is my Mind? #6**

 **I only own my OC,**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

Standing in the doorway was a girl, she looked about Kit and Edward's age. Her face held an upset expression.

But, Kit couldn't deny that she was very pretty. She was a little taller than the redhead, blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail with side swept bangs and long bits in front of her ears, round blue eyes, strong yet feminine features, a fair complexion, slim body and long legs.

She was almost immediately jealous of the other girl. But, stopped herself with the knowledge that she had other things to worry about. Like that she was in a place she'd previously believed to be fictional with no recollection of her life.

That was a far from helpful thought though.

With the girl was a large muscled man with a pale blonde mustache and forelock and blue eyes.

Neither of them took notice of her and the girl went onto sadly apologizing to Ed for not fixing him arm properly. Kit smiled as he took all the blame for his arm breaking and the girl cheered right up.

Well until she took notice of the tray that was brought in earlier with food. Kit hadn't been paying attention so her's was untouched. Ed's however was almost gone with the exception of a small bottle of milk.

That seemed enough to start an argument over Ed never growing and how milk was gross. It ended though with an outburst from the muscled man.

"Edward Elric! You sound like a spoiled brat!" He'd shouted.

Kit couldn't help but burst out laughing as the man began to sparkle and his shirt came off during his declaration. Though her laughter brought her presence to everyone's attention.

"Oh... Who's this?" The girl asked Ed as she finally got around to fixing Ed's arm.

"This is Kit! She was found near the place I got into my fight." Edward explained vaguely.

"Found? Did something happen? Oh, I'm Winry Rockbell." She told Kit as she finished working.

"And I am Alex Louis Armstrong! The Strong Arm Alchemist! A pleasure to meet you! May I inquire as to what happened to your foot Miss Kit?" The man asked after introducing himself excitedly.

"So you're in the same shady career as Ed? Oh, don't worry. My ankle is just angry due to an old injury I'd forgotten about." Kit told them.

The two looked confused.

"She was passed out due to dehydration when we found her and since waking up, she had displayed amnesiac tendencies and elegant dancing. The dancing agitated an injury that didn't heal properly." Maria explained for them.

"Mmhm. So now I'm not allowed out of bed. Which leaves me at the mercy of Edward and his shady alchemy." Kit joked. Edward looked offended and opened his mouth to argue.

But once again he got cut off by the door opening.

"Hey, Ed! Is it true that you got a pretty girl to come to your room to service you?" A man asked as he came in. Ed was so shocked he fell out of bed flailing around.

"It's not like that! She's just my mechanic!" Ed shouted.

"So you're seducing your mechanic?" The man asked.

"Shouldn't you be working?!" Edward demanded.

"Yes, but I wanted to let you know you won't need an escort anymore. So I piled my work onto Sheska."

Kit then tuned out the conversation to take in the man's appearance. He was tall, lean, somewhat spiked black hair, hazel eyes behind rectangular glasses. Her heart broke for some reason as she looked at him.

"Hello? Miss? Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, blinking rapidly.

"Huh? Yeah... fine. I'm Kit." She smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Kit. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes." He introduced himself.

"I'll be back. I need to find a place to stay." Winry said, pulling her toolbox onto her back. Hughes turned to her.

"You can stay with me! I simply won't take no for an answer! Here let me take this." Hughes said as he took her tool box and dragged her out. Kit and Edward stared after them.

Looking around, Kit noticed it was just her and Edward in the room. When did everyone else leave?

- **Edward's POV** -

He noticed Kit stiffen when she realized it was just them left in the room. Even Al had ditched them. Did it bother her that they were alone? Why would it? Why was he bothered by the idea of her being bothered?

She'd been lost in thought a majority of the day and he'd just sat back, curious about what was going through her mind.

Would it be rude to ask if she remembered anything? Part of him didn't want to risk it. a small part of him, somewhere in the back of his mind, thought she was faking her amnesia. But her confusion was too genuine to take that part of him seriously.

"Edward?" Kit said softly.

"Yeah?" He asked

"...What can you tell me about a being called Truth?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Where is my Mind? #7**

 **I only own my OC,**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

As soon as the question left her lips, she wished that it hadn't.

Edward turned to look at her so quickly she thought his head would spin around completely. His face held shock and disappointment.

"Why would you want to know about It?" He asked so sharply his words actually stung.

"I... I recovered a memory earlier... Of It and I speaking." She answered shyly

"So you attempted the taboo of Human Transmutation and your memory was the toll?" He asked harshly.

"You've got it all wrong! Based on the memory, I'm from a world beyond the Gate of Truth where none of this is real and my memory was the toll to come here." She said. Though moments later she realized how she sounded like a lunatic.

Edward stared at her. Then he scoffed.

"That's ridiculous!"

"I can prove it!" She shouted, remembering that alchemists were basically glorified scientists. So she pulled the book that had showed her the memory and threw it at him.

Not expecting it, the hardcover journal hit him square in the face then fell to his lap.

"How is a book supposed to help your case?" He asked.

"Just read it asshole."

- **Edward's POV** -

"Just read it asshole." She ordered sharply. He was surprised by her order and stared at her. Kit laid in bed and got comfortable.

Looking down at the book, it was pretty thick. Taking a deep breath, he opened it. Only to be greeted by a photo of himself surrounded by little red hearts.

Blushing, he flipped through the pages. Entries on him, Al, Roy, Winry, Amestris, Alchemy, Events that hadn't happened yet, Things he hadn't learned yet graced the pages.

'In the Fullmetal Alchemist series...' was a line that popped up a lot. Series, as though it was all a fictional piece. It was named after him though and he couldn't help but glow with pride.

"Kit?" He asked looking over to find she had fallen asleep asleep. He had been about to ask about the little hearts on any page depicting him.

But as she was asleep, he went back and read the entries carefully. He found it odd o read about events so he stuck to the more informational entries. Those about People, Places, Alchemy, Automail.

As he read, he was amazed to find pictures of him in his boxers to show his automail, a family photo from his early childhood and an entry on his he found an entry on his father, Hohenheim.

There wasn't much there but Edward was surprised by what he read. His father was a human Philosopher's Stone, and he was from Xerxes. Ed wasn't sure if he should be intrigued by Hohenheim's roots or pissed that he had played a major role in the country of Xerxes destruction.

He sighed and closed the book, new information swimming around in his head as he got up and put the book back into her backpack. She'd been right. The book was proof enough.

Climbing back into bed he went to sleep.

- **Kit's POV-**

She awoke to Alphonse yelling at Edward.

"I see... Is that all? Or did you have more?" Ed asked Al before getting up and walking out of the room.

Kit sighed, those two were such a hand full. Her ankle felt much better so she got up and followed Ed while Winry burst into tears and attacked Al. She smiled at Hughes before catching up to Edward on his way to the roof.

"Hey!" She called to him when they got there.

"You didn't get cleared to walk around yet, go back to bed." He said blandly.

"Nah, I'm all good. You okay?" She asked, crossing the roof to stand next to him and looked out at the city.

"Am I supposed to be okay...? My little brother just confirmed what I've felt guilty about for the past several years."

"I wouldn't take it seriously. A mass murderer bound to armor suggested that he was never human during a fight to through Al off. Winry's talking sense into him now."

"Memory of the series based on me?"

"No moron, Alphonse told me yesterday while you were sleeping and I left to talk to you as Winry attacked Al with a wrench."

"Oh."

She rolled her eyes. Since the memory of Truth, something it had said was bothering her. It spoke of an invitation. What did that mean? Then it pondered it someone else had gotten it. Did that mean that potentially someone from her home, wherever that was, had something for her? Would she remember who it was when she saw them? Or would they be a stranger?


	8. Chapter 8

**Where is my Mind? #8**

 **I only own my OCs,**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

 **Castle in the Clouds: Thank you. Kit's notebook doesn't have everything from the series. Just some things; Ed, Al, Winry, Trisha, Hohenheim, Amestris, The State Military, Alchemy, Alkahestry, Automail, The Gate, Truth, Homunculus, Nina, Philosopher's Stone, Blood Rune, Human Transmutation, The Promised Day, Xerxes, Ishval Civil War, Lab 5, The Mustang Unit, May Chang, Ling Yao, Rush Valley, Fort Briggs, a Timeline for the Series, The Nationwide Transmutation Circle and it's two countermeasures, Father, Resembool, The Ouroboros, The 2009/Manga meaning of Human Sacrifice, Some photos and a few Episode synopsis. I have a notebook just like it only not as complete as Kit's. Thank you, Though I hope that despite how I made her seem to fit she still has this feel that she doesn't quite belong.**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

The duo were soon joined by an apologetic Alphonse. As he tried to apologize Edward through him off with sparring. Because Alphonse wasn't expecting it, the older brother won. Kit couldn't help but smile as the brothers talk and renew their promise to one another. Looking up she saw that Winry and Hughes had followed Al to watch the brother's make peace.

Before going back to the room, Kit asked for a moment with Ed and Al up on the roof.

"Edward? Would you object to me telling Alphonse what I mentioned last night?" Kit asked. Edward thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No, go ahead and tell him. Based on what just happened secrets are a bad idea." Edward answered.

"What's going on?" Al asked in that sweet manner of his.

"I recovered a memory yesterday. And It's been bothering me." She told him.

"Why didn't you say something when it happened?" Alphonse asked.

"Al please, it wasn't exactly the kind of memory I could just blurt out. You were too preoccupied with sulking over something you shouldn't have taken seriously. Also if I said it when everyone was there I would have been signed up for an asylum."

"It's true Al. Even I didn't believe her at first and she only gave me a vague description of it." Ed added.

"Okay, okay. I get it. So what did you remember?" The younger Elric asked calmly.

Kit launched into a full description of what happened. Meeting Truth, It's invitation, Edward being dangled in front of her, the choice, her decision, The fuzzy feeling in her head, and being pulled into the gate. Adding what she'd gathered from it.

"You were holding out on me!" Ed shouted when she finished.

"Of course. I needed you to believe me before I could say the rest of it." She said calmly.

"Umm, what did it mean by invitation? Also why would it use Brother to get you to come here? Did you like him most?" Al asked. He sounded a little... okay a lot hurt by the idea of Edward being liked more.

"That worries me too. Also Alphonse have you met your brother? Even as an amnesiac I get the appeal. But I'm pretty sure that you are the real fan favorite here. But honestly, I have reason to believe that I liked Edward in a completely different way than what you are suggesting." Kit grinned and answered honestly.

"Thank you for your honesty Kit..."

"Well that explains all of the hearts in that book you made me read."

"Mmhm... Wait 'all'? as in there was more?"

"Yup. any page with my face had little red hearts."

"Well... Uhm please excuse me while I jump from this building..." Kit mumbled, blushing brightly.

"Hey! It was flattering. And that book was quite helpful!" Edward said quickly.

"So what did you learn Brother?"

Then Edward told Alphonse about the more relevant information he had learned. Quickly summing up the entries on the Homunculi, Human Sacrifices, and Hohenheim. Which was everything he deemed important at the moment.

Alphonse hummed softly in thought and Winry appeared in the doorway to the roof again.

"Hey! Just how much longer are you guys going to take? Mr. Hughes keeps going on and on and on about his daughter." She demanded.

"We'll be right there!" The trio called, laughing. Kit got a small sharp pain in her heart at the mention of Hughes.

"Well hurry." Winry nodded and vanished again.

"I'll go on without you boys. Bernadette could stop by the room any moment. I really don't want to be scolded for standing." Kit said and left the two alone to privately talk.

- **Edward's POV** -

He and his brother watched until Kit was completely gone before turning to one another.

"Well Al? What do you think?" He asked referring to what the three talked about.

"It's hard to believe. But I don't really have much choice but too. As far as leads go she seems like a reliable one. I'm also curious about what other memories may resurface for her."

"It sounds to me like you want us to take her with us." Edward grinned at his brother.

"And you've looked like you wanted her to since she noticed how I am." Alphonse laughed.

"Before that actually but that's not the point right now. Do we agree that she could be a helpful asset in the future?"

"I believe we do."

"Great. Now I also think we should pay teacher a little visit. I'm getting really sick of losing."

"Right." Alphonse nodded.

With that settled the boys went back to the room that Ed and Kit shared. When they arrived, Kit was being scolded by Nurse Bernadette. The nurse in question was stating grumpily that while the ankle wasn't swollen anymore, it was still sensitive and she needed to give it time. Kit just nodded along obviously only half listening to her nurse.

Bernadette cleared up the extra pillows and ice packs as she exited the room.

- **Kit's POV** -

"Well she seems to be a pleasant mood."

Kit turned to see Edward and Alphonse return to the room. Though Edward asked Winry for a word in the hall and exited again.

She sat down on her bed.

"So Kit, what do you intend to do when you're cleared to leave?" Hughes asked her.

"Oh, I..." Kit started.

"Actually Brother and I would like her to travel with us! All the sight-seeing may help her memory!" Alphonse said excitedly, cutting her off.

Kit and Hughes stared at him, more than a little surprised.

"Don't I get a say in that?" She asked as Edward and the muscled man from the previous day came into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Nope." Edward said popping the p while sitting beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Where is my Mind? #9**

 **I only own my OCs,**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?  
**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

She spaced out as Edward filled Hughes and Armstrong in on what happened in the fifth lab and Kit. She may not have been paying attention but she could still feel the stares the older men were giving her. Curiosity laced with excitement. She was about to snap at them to relax when the door opened and a man entered.

He appeared to be an older man of about sixty with an incredible physique for his age. He has a full head of black hair and a thick black mustache, and a blue tint to his right eye as he is seen to wear an eye patch over his left.

Around her, the men stiffened and salute at the man and call him, Führer King Bradley. However Kit's eyes glazed over and she sees the man before her, eye patch gone, with an ouroboros on his left eye. He was in a dark place mercilessly attacking another man. The other man was tall, rather muscular, with sharp squinty eyes, spiked black hair and an ouroboros on the back of his left hand. And it appeared to Kit that Bradley was killing the other man repeatedly.

She was pulled from the memory by Edward elbowing her. Blinking she saw Bradley in front a her, a polite smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked politely, trembling like a frightened chihuahua.

"I was asking your name young lady." Bradley said kindly.

"Oh... I'm Katherine Whitworth, sir." Kit answered. Edward looked at her, watching her shake in horror.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Whitworth." The older man said.

She nodded and tuned everything out once again as she tried to remember something from her book. She's check now but she couldn't with Bradley right there. She remembered from looking through it the previous day that the Ouroboros category said that the homunculus Wrath had an ouroboros, or a symbol of a serpent devouring its own tail, on it's left eye and that Greed had one on the back of his left hand.

But why would two homunculi fight? And if he was Wrath, why was Bradley so old?

She was torn from her thoughts as Bradley jumped out of the rooms window. Moments later Winry came it.

"Here's the tickets you wanted... Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Oh, just a tornado passing by..." Edward said dazed. Kit just shrugged.

"Okay then... You said Dublith right? Where is that anyway?" Winry asked.

"In the south." Al said and Armstrong pulled out a map and opened it for them.

"Right there." Edward told her. Winry and Kit looked at the map as her pointed to there destination.

Winry got very excited and shrieked.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Rush Valley! It's the Holy land of automail! You have to take me!"

"No. Find your own way there."

"Please it's on the way!"

That's where Kit become annoyed and tuned the two out. Wrapping her arms around her torso she took deep breaths to stop the trembling. When she was calm enough she took her notebook of Fullmetal Alchemist information from her bag and flipped to the section about the homunculi and read it all carefully. Soon she came across the part she needed; Human Based Homunculi.

"AHA!" She shouted.

"What?" Edward asked.

Looking she saw that they were once again completely alone.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Armstrong and Hughes needed to get back to work. Winry went to pack. Al went to see if you were clear to leave. What has you so excited?"

"Well um. I remembered something from that series about you. It was the Führer repeatedly killing a homunculus I think was called Greed. And well his eye patch came off and there was an ouroboros on his eye. So I wondered if he was one of them why would he look so old? And um I think that the Führer is a human based homunculus named Wrath."

"Why would he be attacking one of his one kind?"

"Really? I suggest that the man that you work for is a homunculus and you care more about that? Okay maybe Greed defected from the pack." She suggests putting the book away.

"It's just hard to believe that the man in control of this country would be one of them."

"Says the guy that gave into Winry's annoying begging." Kit muttered as Al and Bernadette came in. Edward stared at her.

"Okay Kit. You've been cleared to leave, a Major Armstrong is handling your medical bill. I would like it if you took it easy but it's up to you." The nurse told her.

"Great. Is there a shower I can use I'd love to get dressed." Kit said, grabbing her bag as she got out of bed.

"Yea. Right this way."

- **Edward's POV** -

He watched her follow the nurse with her bag.

"Did you two have a fight?" Alphonse asked him. He just looked up at him and shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea what just happened between us."

Alphonse shook his head and sighed.

"And you two were getting along so well too." He commented.

"You make it said like I ruined something between her and me."

"Didn't you? Growing up I've learned that girls tend to be more sensitive and you have a tendency to not think before speaking."

"Gee thanks Al..."

- **Kit's POV** -

She sighed as the hot water washed over her. Using the products from her bag she cleaned herself. Bernadette had left a towel near the shower as she took the clothing Kit had been wearing, her hospital clothes and her white lacy bra and cheeky panties to be washed, saying she would get her undergarments in the morning.

After her shower she turned off the water and dried herself off before drying her product bottles and put them in her bag and pulled out a black and red bra and cheeky panties, putting them on. Then she dug through the bag and taking out a pair of red and black plaid skinny pants and a t-shirt that had 'Scream me to sleep' written in white over the bust.

Closing her bag she used the towel to dry her hair and hung the towel back where Bernadette had put it. Shouldering her bag as she did.

Ruffling her curls as she walked barefoot back to the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Where is my Mind? #10**

 **I only own my OCs,**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?  
**

 **Castle in the Clouds: Well, honestly, it's only going to be there for when they really can't figure something out. Kit will be really adamant about that, because even though she can't really remember much about the series she is aware that her notebook being at the brothers disposal counts as cheating. Thank you. I'm so pleased that she's giving off the vibes I want her too. Yes, Kit is the shiny new toy, a freak among outcasts and their little group loves her for it.**

 **Side note, not related to anything, Kit's hair is similar to Charlie XCX. So while it's slightly curly, it's not insane and it's manageable.**

* * *

- **Edward's POV** -

He awoke mid morning and changed into his normal outfit. Kit was still asleep. He didn't plan on waking her up yet. The train they were taking didn't leave until later so there was no point.

"Oh, Good morning Brother" Alphonse said when he realized Ed was awake. Both brothers had been looking at the sleeping redhead. She seemed so... different from anyone they had ever met, and they had met a lot of people. Yet she fit with them so well. It was almost unnerving.

"Morning Al." He responded as he turned away from her. Then he asked, "Do we have everything together for later?"

"Yes but Brother? I was thinking, maybe we should get a few things for Kit before we board the train." Al suggested. It wasn't a terrible idea. Though Al usually had some pretty good ideas.

"Alright sure. But as soon as she's up we should make her eat first. She was too spacey to even notice the food yesterday. That worries me."

"Oh? You haven't even known her a week and you're worried about her eating habits. My, my, Brother it almost sounds like you care about her." Al teased.

"I just don't want her to slow us down because she's hungry!" Edward snapped at his little brother. He wasn't completely sure what was being insinuated but he was sure it wasn't true.

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep."

- **Kit's POV** -

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep." She growled loudly shifting in bed to look at the brothers. Her eyes were fixed in a tired glare, the periwinkle appearing to be a dark mauve.

The two cowered before her at her sudden growl and nodded, promising to be much quieter.

She sighed and attempted to get comfortable. It had been difficult to sleep during the night. Her dream seemed to be the memory of Wrath and Greed on repeat with rather obnoxious music playing as background noise.

But it was no use. Sleep wouldn't come. So she sat up. On the foot of her bed was the bag of clothes she had been found in and well as her backpack with her now clean undergarments sitting on it. Bringing the items closer to her she pulled her shoes from the one bag and opened her backpack, tucking the other bag and her undergarments inside before pushing the blankets off her.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she pulled her black booties on and reached into her bag. Taking out the jewelry she put on the necklace before sliding the ring onto her right middle finger. Then she closed the bag and turned to the brothers. They were staring at her.

"Morning gentlemen." She smiled.

Later the boys took Kit to get some things. Mostly that entailed a couple plain shirts, pants, a coat and a lot of sweets. Before going and meeting Winry at the train station the Elrics made her eat and tried to get her more things but she insisted that she was fine with what she had and informed them that they were behaving oddly.

Then it was finally time to go. Boarding the train, the four teenagers sat together with Ed and Kit on one bench and Al and Winry on the one across from them. As the train left the station, Kit pulled out her notebook filled with information on everything around her. Tuning out the people around her she read the notebook. It took a couple hours to finish but when she did she went back to re-read something that sounded like it was happening in Central right around then.

'Envy morphs to the form of Hughes' wife and fatally shoots him. As Hughes bleeds to death in the phone booth, Roy is patched through and senses something is amiss when Maes does not answer from the other end. On the train, Winry shares an apple pie that Mrs. Hughes had baked for them and the Elric boys reminisce about how much help Hughes has been to them, resolving to thank him upon their return to the capital.'

Looking up, Kit saw that Winry was sharing pie while Edward talked about Hughes. Her eyes widened and she looked at the page again. Closing the book quickly she put it away, her eyes filling with tears.

"Kit? What's the matter?" Alphonse asked. Winry and Edward turned there attention to Kit was well. She was shaking, tears clung to her eyelashes as they rolled down her cheeks, she had brought her right hand up over her mouth as if she felt sick. To be honest she did feel sick. Her heart had broke when she first met Hughes and this was probably why.

Edward, who had finished his slice of pie laid his left hand on her right shoulder and slowly ran it down her back. It was meant to be a comforting motion. But it didn't made her feel better.

"Kit?" Winry asked worriedly.

She just sat there and cried. She was honestly confused. Yes Hughes was being murdered. But she barely knew him. Why was this affecting her so much? Her confusion made her cry harder. Turning, she buried her face in Edward's chest. The boy stiffened up for a moment but he held her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

- **Edward's POV** -

He continued to rub Kit's back slowly until she fell asleep on him.

"What do you think upset her?" He asked Al and Winry, looking down at the girl in his arms. From how close she was he could smell her shampoo. Mixed berries with a hint a vanilla filled his nose. It was a fairly enjoyable aroma.

"No idea." Winry shrugged.

"Maybe something in her book?" Alphonse suggested.

"Maybe." Edward agreed and, using a gloved hand he dried her face.

"Awww Ed, look at you taking care of her." Winry mused like he and Kit were just the cutest thing there. He grumbled quietly, trying not to wake Kit.

- **Kit's POV** -

She awoke feeling refreshed when the train came to a stop in Rush Valley. Though when they exited the train, walking into the dry heat, she felt like beating Winry with her own wrench. While the boys were dragged around by the automail obsessed blonde something else caught Kit's attention and she walked to it.

It was a girl. A pale girl that stood at about five foot five with dark blue hair, hazel eyes, a silver septum piercing. She wore a charcoal tank top that said 'I Have No Special Talent. I Am Only Passionately Curious.' on the front with a pair of black short shorts and a platinum and silver chain-mail choker with five dark red stones. She looked so familiar.

"Kitty Kat!" The girl shouted as she noticed Kit.

Upon hearing what the girl called her, it came back to her. That was her very best friend, Roxanne LaCroix. Roxi was responsible for introducing Kit to Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Roxi!" Kit yelled and the two ran at each other, locking their arms around the other.

"How did you get here?" They asked in unison. Then they laughed and Roxi gave Kit a look that said 'I asked first'. And rather than argue she told her friend what she knew. Roxi appeared in awe by the end.

"Your turn."

"Right... My stories not as exciting. I was at your place, waiting for you to get your ass up. Well a package literally appeared on the table next to where I was sitting in your living room. It just said; 'To Kitty, Love T' you know me Kitty Kat, my curiosity got the better of me. So I open it and there's this note. 'Enjoy the trip.' again signed T. And under the note was this." Roxi said motioning to the choker. Then she proceeded. "I don't know what happened but before I could stop myself, I was putting it on and then I was here."

"T? Oh my god damn gate. Truth has no creativity... Where have you been staying?"

"I'll show you. come on." Roxi grinned and lead the way.

"Roxi... Did you cry last night too?" Kit asked quietly.

"Why?"

"Hughes' murder was last night..."

"Oh... no... You met him before it happened though. What was he like?"

"He was really nice. He kidnapped Winry right in front of me. He was constantly emitting the I'm-everyone's-dad vibe too." The girls laughed softly and the rest of the walk was in silence.

The place they went to was a house deep in the mountains.

"I'm back!" Roxi called as we went inside. A very pregnant pale woman with short brown hair and almost gray eyes came out to meet them.

"Welcome back Roxi. Oh who's this?"

"Satella, this is my friend Kit."

"Nice to meet you Kit."

"You too Satella." Kit smiled politely. Roxi then introduced Kit to Satella's husband Ridel. He was tall with black hair and grayish eyes. Then she got introduced to Ridel's father Dominic, who was a tall, muscled, angry looking man with a dark complexion, gray hair and dark eyes. Roxi then told Kit that Ridel and his Father worked with automail.


	11. Chapter 11

**Where is my Mind? #11**

 **I only own my OCs,**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?  
**

 **Castle in the Clouds: Roxi getting the invitation was an accident on Truths part. As 'God' on Ed's side of the gate he has better control there. So when placing his little gift for Kit it was all guess work. But Kit is very important to Truth.  
**

* * *

- **Edward's POV** -

As the girl named Paninya lead them into the mountains to meet the man that had made her automail legs, Edward felt like something with missing. Looking around he realized what.

"Shit."

"What?" Al asked.

"Look around Al. It would seem we're missing someone." He answered then he heard his brother clank as he looked around.

"Oh... Where did Kit go?"

- **Kit's POV** -

Roxi took her to her room in the LeCoulte household. The girls continued to talk about Truth. Apparently he had called Roxi to the Gate, free of charge when Kit came to Amestris several weeks after her friend.

"Yes, it said and I quote; If you give Kitty her present I will send you home for free. You were not supposed to come with her. So I will send you back and you can keep the memories of being in Amestris." Roxi said.

"That makes no sense to me though! Why am I so important to It? And please tell me It's not actually calling me Kitty?"

"Your right it's not. It called you Kit like everyone else."

"Good. I make exceptions for you because I know you won't listen."

"Do you even remember why you don't like being called Kitty?"

"No... But that's besides the point!"

"Kitty Kat... You don't like it because of Halloween when we were seven and we went by ourselves. You dressed up like a sweet little kitten and this creepy grown up followed us around calling you kitten."

"What?!"

"Yea and to make him stopped you hissed like a rabid lynx before throwing a rock at his junk. He dropped and we ran back to my place because your parents weren't home."

"No way. From what I remember I've always been the nice one."

"You are. But I guess after being called kitten by some creep for about two hours you kind of snapped."

Kit didn't answer. She had no idea what to say. It did sound about right to her. Not to mention it was a pretty legit reason to dislike being called Kitty.

"Come on. Paninya will be here soon with Ed and Al and Winry." Roxi said.

"Okay." She nodded and the two went outside. They didn't have to wait long. Soon Ed, Al, Winry and a girl with a complexion like Dominic's, dark brown hair and green eyes came to them.

Kit half hid behind Roxi when she noticed Edward's expression. He looked pissed off and somewhat relieved. But mostly pissed off and it was all directed at her.

"There you are!" He shouted at her.

"You wandered off after me without telling them, didn't you? Oh Kitty Kat!" Roxi shouted in Kit's ear while pulling her into a hug.

"Kitty Kat?" Al and Winry asked.

"You know her Roxi?" The girl Kit assumed to be Paninya asked.

"Yup yup! This is my Kitty Kat! She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world! I've known her literally my whole life!"

"Nice to meet you. I prefer Kit..." She told Paninya.

"Paninya..."

"Wait... she's from where you're from?" Edward asked, cutting Paninya off. Roxi released Kit, walked closer to Ed and leaned down

"That's right short stuff. Actually you can thank me for getting her into your story and making her a HUGE pipsqueak fangirl." She whispered into his ear. Kit blushed as she was close enough to hear.

Edward's eyes widened and he gaped at Kit.

Later on after everyone introduced themselves, Dominic was inspecting Winry's work on Edward, Kit and Roxi sat away from everyone.

"I can't believe you told him that."

"What? It's true. "

"That doesn't matter!"

"I think this fiery side of you is why you're so precious to Truth."

"Roxi that's not funny."

"I'm being serious."

"Did you just say that Kit was precious to Truth?"

The girls looked up and saw Alphonse standing there. Hearts seemed to fill Roxi's eyes at the sight of the armor. Kit figured out why and laughed.

"See Al. Proof there's people that like you more than Edward." She said motioning to Roxi. The other girl blushed and elbowed Kit.

"I'm happy to see that but... Did you really say that Kit was precious to Truth?" He asked. The girls sighed and launched into a full recap of what had happened to Roxi. When they finished, Alphonse looked closely at what he learned to be the invitation that they were concerned about.

"Are those... Philosopher's Stones?" He asked with a gasp.

"They might be... I don't know." Roxi said shrugging.

"They look like they might be." Kit said, recalling what her book said about the stone.

"And it's from Truth then... chances are... Those are complete stones..." Alphonse said.

"I think you're right Al." Roxi agreed then she turned to Kit.

"What?"

"Get them off!"Roxi shouted.

"If I do you'll leave me!" Kit shouted back.

"I don't want to wear people anymore!" Roxi cried.

"But they may just be gate energy..." Kit said trying to calm her friend.

"R-r-r-r-r-really?"

"It came from Truth. He could make them out of anything. And if I really am precious to it, it would want me have a limitless item and that I'd have a problem with wearing people." Kit reasoned

Roxi didn't get a chance to respond due to shouting about the baby coming.

"Satella's gone into labor now." Roxi said calmly. The three jumped up with a gasp and went to Satella's room. Winry, Ed, Paninya, Ridel and Dominic stood around the bed that the pregnant woman was in. Dominic soon ran out to get the doctor and Winry announced that they would have to deliver the baby. She ordered Ed and Al out into the hall. Ridel was to be emotional support while, she, Kit, Roxi and Paninya delivered the baby.

While the boys headed into the hall, Roxie cleared her throat.

"Um Winry? I don't want to be that guy. But Kitty Kat cannot be in here for this."

"What? Why?" Winry demanded. Ed stopped in his tracks and looked at Kit.

"Well, last year my aunt opted for an at home birth and invited us to watch. It was to act as a form of birth control. And well at the sight of the baby and what comes out... after the baby, Kitty Kat blew chunks. I think her amnesia would only repeat that incident." Roxie explained.

"Ugh. Fine. Kit in the hall." Winry looked disgusted with Kit,

"I'll have you know that after witnessing that it probably achieved its goal because just hearing about it makes me not want to procreate." Kit huffed and she followed the Elrics into the hall.

"So, Kitty Kat, how did Roxi get here?" Edward asked and Kit sighed.

"Alphonse, why don't you tell him. She is your fangirl after all."

"Okay." Alphonse agreed and he told his brother what he had learned and what they had speculated about the 'invitation'. While he talked, Edward listened carefully and took in each bit of new information.

"Interesting..." Was all he could say because soon the sounds of Satella having a baby could be heard. It was terrifying. More so than being deemed precious to Truth. The three teenagers huddled together, cowering as far from the door as they could get.

When it was over, Roxi poked her head out and laughed when she saw them.

"It's over guys. You can relax now." She said as the ball of fear separated.

"Is the baby all cute now?" Kit asked.

"Yea. It's a boy." Roxi said.

"Aww, cute!" Kit giggled innocently and ran into the room.

- **Roxi's POV** -

"Aww, isn't her innocence just adorable?" Roxi asked.

"Yeah..." Ed answered as he and Al followed Kit, his eyes fixed on the redhead as she fawned over the baby.

"Careful Ed, your intrigue is showing." She teased as she slipped out of the room.

He didn't answer her. He just went on to calling women amazing and comparing childbirth to alchemy like he was supposed to. Which went into him and Winry talking like it was supposed to.

Roxi went out into the storm. She didn't even notice when it started, no one had with the excitement of the baby. She took a deep was a decision to be made. A big one.

Her right hand went up to her throat, fingers going over the chain and stones.

She could go home, with the memories of being here in Amestris. She did have things at home she missed, her cat Excalibur, the internet, her family.

But if she left, she may lose Kit. Though staying meant that Kit wouldn't get her gift from Truth... which she may need at some point.

Sighing, Roxi came to a decision. She knew she would see things Truth's way in the end but...

There was no but. Truth was God here. Of course it would get it's way.

- **Edward's POV** -

Roxi came into the room with a serious almost determined look on her face. She went up to Kit who just handed the baby back to Satella.

"What's going on?" Winry asked

"I don't know." He shrugged, watching Roxi pull Kit into a tight hug and whisper in her ear.

- **Kit's POV** -

"I'm going to go home... I'm going to miss you..." Roxi whispered to her.

She gasped and pulled back.

"What why?"

"Because it just makes sense for me too."

"No! It doesn't. Please don't leave me Roxi..."Kit said firmly as she began to cry.

"Kit... I need too! I... I've been neglecting Excalibur."

"Don't bring him into this! You know everyone loves your cat too much to let him go neglected!" She declared as memories of playing with Roxi's turkish van cat swam in her head. Excalibur was a beautiful cat. His breed of cat is a large sized cat with medium length white and reddish beige fur and golden eyes. He was an absolute sweetheart.

Roxi glared and grabbed Kit's wrist pulling her from the room. Once the door was closed she shouted at her friend.

"Katherine! Stop being spoiled! You know damn well that I am not supposed to be here. You are! And at some point you will need this. Tell me how are you supposed to use it if it's keeping me here?"

"Roxi... you don't know that I'll even need it..." Kit said, crying more.

"Kitty Kat... with your luck you will need it. With how crazy everything is, this is what you'll need more than anything else!"

"But..."

"No buts. I'm going and you're getting your gift." Roxi said as she took the choker off and put in on Kit.

Immediately a sort of warmth spread over Kit and it felt like the haze lifted from her mind and all of her memories returned to her. But at the same time Roxi kissed her forehead and vanished from existence.

Kit couldn't help but drop to her knees and cry harder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Where is my Mind? #12**

 **I only own my OCs,**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?  
**

 **Castle in the Clouds: Thank you, I hope I can keep you interested.  
**

* * *

- **Edward's POV** -

Kit's crying could be heard through the door. It was heartbreaking. Edward was conflicted, part of him wanted to comfort her while the other part of him wanted to give her space.

"Just go comfort her Ed." Winry said nudging him toward the door.

"Wha-"

"You look like you really want too." She said cutting him off.

Nodding, he stood and walked into the hallway. Kit was rising from the floor, tears cascading down her face. The choker Roxi had been wearing around her throat.

"Kit?"

"I need to check something..."

- **Kit's POV** -

She didn't bother wiping her face, the tears weren't done yet so it would be pointless. Walking down the hall she went to the room Roxi had been in. It looked like it would have if she had never been there, bed dresser, chair, Kit's bag was on the bed. It was a simple room. But then something on the dresser caught Kit's eye. Her friend was going to be pissed when she got home.

Roxi's purse remained on the dresser. It was a black simulated leather crossbody bag with a subtle silver tone music note detail, adjustable strap, interior zipper pocket and magnetic snap closure. Kit picked up the bag and opened it. She knew she probably shouldn't but the day Roxi vanished in her living she wanted to show Kit something.

"What are you doing?"

Kit turned, Edward and standing there.

"Well before seeing her here, the last time I saw Roxi, she wanted to show me something"

"Oh."

Kit slowly pulled out the contents, a black butler Sebastian and Ciel kisslock hinge wallet, a cord bracelet with a gold handcuff pendant that was engraved with "Partners in Crime", next came an eight inch Alphonse plush doll.

"Is that...?"

"Yeap... Roxi is your brother's fangirl..."

Looking into the purse again, Kit's eyes lit up.

"That bitch! I knew she had it! She had one job dammit! To keep her filthy mitts off of my Ed... shit nevermind..." Kit blushed and took the last item from the bag. It was a chibi Edward key chain. Edward stared at the miniature him.

It's hair and eyes were more yellow than gold and it was smirking, in his signature outfit minus the red coat while his automail limb was extended into it's blade.

"This is how people see me where you're from?" Edward sulked.

"Yes Ed. We shrink you down." Kit said, wiping her eyes now that the tears had stopped and put the bracelet and wallet back in the purse and tucked the purse into her bag and clipped the key chain onto the outside of her bag.

Sitting on the bag she puts the Al plush on her lap and wrapped her arms around it. Edward sat next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be. Amnesia's gone, Roxi's gone, my keychain is back and I finally got my so called invitation from Truth which may or may not be the souls of millions. But it could also be gate energy that I may or may not need later..." She said sarcastically and laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat together quietly, Edward apparently unsure about how to help her feel better.

In the morning, Dominic returned with the doctor and Edward went to watch the Doctor check the baby. Kit took that time to put the Al plush in her bag. Then she went in as the doctor congratulated Winry for doing a great job in the delivery adding that some men can't handle childbirth.

When the doctor left Dominic, grateful about Winry delivering his grandson thanks her. Edward suggested he take Winry as an apprentice. Which Dominic refused but he did say he could recommend a different engineer who would take her on and she and Paninya could come see his grandson whenever.

"So Roxi left?" Alphonse asked Kit as she and Edward grabbed their belongings and the trio headed back to the town, Paninya and Winry walking with them.

"Yea. She decided that I would need this at some point and she needed to be with Excalibur." Kit answered.

"Excalibur?" Al asked.

"Her cat. He's so adorable."

"Oh."

"Hey guys? When does your train leave?" Winry asked.

"Soon." Kit answered before running off ahead of them. The rest of the group running after her to the train station. When the got there the train was starting to leave. Alphonse got there first, pulling Kit and her bag on after him then taking Edward's suitcase and pulled Ed on next.

The three waved to Winry before entering the train. Upon finding seats, Edward sat by the window and Kit laid with her head in Edward's lap and Alphonse sat across from them.

- **Alphonse's POV** -

He looked on as Kit fell asleep on his brother.

"She must be exhausted after everything that has happened." He commented.

Edward looked down at her.

"Well a lot did happen." He shrugged before looking out the window.

"How do you think Teacher will react to her?" Al asked and Edward jumped and turned to look at him.

"I forgot that she'd have to meet her... But as she has her memory back... maybe she can handle her?"

The brothers nod hopefully and let Kit sleep until they arrive at Dublith.

- **Kit's POV** -

Edward and Alphonse woke her up moments before the train pulled into the station.

"Hey Kit?"

"Yes, Al?"

"Now that you have your memory back with you tell us about yourself?"

"Okay. Well first off, Roxi exaggerated when she said we knew each other her whole life. For starters she's three months older than so it isn't even possible. My parents are doctors. When I was four mom caught dad cheating multiple times with nurses and other doctors they worked with, so we left him. Then I met Roxi because we moved in next door to her and her mom would watch me when mom was working. When she and I were seven I attacked a man for being creepy while calling me Kitten then Roxi introduced me to her new favorite thing. Which would be you guys. There's some pretty scary fanfictions and ships that go with it... But we aren't here to talk about Elricest..."

They stared at her.

"Fanfictions?"

"Elricest?"

"Hey! We aren't going to talk about Elricest! But fanfictions are fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular series. I have found some terrible ones. It really really bothers me that those authors seem to only have a vague knowledge of what they are writing about as names and ages of canon characters get put in wrong." She told them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Where is my Mind? #13**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, Kit's religious views are briefly looked at here.**

 **Do not get offended if they are different than your's.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?  
**

 **ThirteenHearts: Thank you.  
**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

By the time they arrived at the Elric's teachers home, Kit was going insane. She wanted to tell them what was supposed to happen. But at the same time she didn't want to give spoilers. So to keep herself from even thinking about it she thought of the nightcore version of the song I'm gonna show you crazy by Bebe Rexha. It was one of her favorites.

She was pulled out of her music induced daze by a rather attractive and young-looking woman. She's fairly tall and fair-skinned with dark-eyes, a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed figure, and upper back-length black hair worn in box braids. On the left side of her collarbone is a Flamel tattoo. She immediately recognized her to be Izumi Curtis. Izumi had just kicked Edward several yards away before she turned to Alphonse and flipped him over. Kit cowered a little as the woman turned to her.

"And who might you be?" She demanded.

"Oh, um I'm Kit. Kit Whitworth. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Izumi Curtis. Pleasure to meet you as well." Izumi nodded and held her hand out to Kit. Kit looked from the hand and Edward and then to Alphonse and then back at Izumi. Moving past the hand she gave Izumi a hug. Which startled the woman, her burly husband, Sig, And the Elrics. Then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry for surprising you like that but it seemed safer than a handshake while you're still worked up." Kit smiled and motioned to the boys. Izumi nodded. Edward and Alphonse recovered and partially hid behind her.

"Izumi? May I use your phone for a moment?" Kit asked. Edward and Alphonse stared at her.

"Sure. Sig, show her where it is?"

The large man nodded and Kit followed him in and to the phone.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then he left her to rejoin his wife.

Opening her bag, Kit took out the number Winry gave her to call with and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Winry?"

"Oh Kit! Hey!"

"I'm calling to inform you that we are at the boys' teachers home."

"Good to know you made it in one piece."

"Yeah. Hey... Do you have the Hughes home number?"

"Yea."

Winry repeated the number slowly and Kit wrote it down. Then the girls hung up and Kit dialed the number she was given.

"Hello? Hughes residence." A soft, sad voice answered the phone.

"Um is this Gracia Hughes?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. My name is Kit. I'm travelling with Edward and Alphonse. I met your husband when I was in the hospital from dehydration and amnesia."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, but my husband... Maes is..."

"I know. I wanted to give my condolences. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, but how did you...?"

"Know? I know it happened recently but... Would you mind if I told you how in person? We're bound to return to Central at some point."

"Okay, very well. Do Edward and Alphonse know?"

"I haven't been able to bring myself to tell them. But I'm bound to get an earful for with-holding it when they find out."

"Thank you for calling. I should go now..."

"Yeah, Good bye."

Then the line went dead as Gracia hung up and Kit hung up as well. Kit then joined the conversation at the table.

"Hohenheim is our father." Alphonse said and she was immediately caught up. They were discussing the Philosopher's Stone. She quietly took a seat between Edward and Izumi. Both of Which turned to her.

"Good call?" Edward asked sarcastically, behaving as though she'd abandoned him.

"Yeah, I just informed Winry that we got here in one piece. I promised her I would back in Rush Valley." Kit explained [ **AN: This happened behind the scenes of the last chapter** ]

"Oh." He nodded, accepting it.

"And Kit. How do you fit in with these two?" Izumi asked

"Well we met in Central. I was in the hospital from dehydration and I had amnesia. Edward was sharing the room with me. He had lost a lot of blood in a fight with murderers whose soul was bound to armor and then getting knocked out by a homunculus didn't help. But that's not really what your asking is it?" Kit answered her.

The four sitting around her gaped at her answer.

"No it's not." Izumi answered.

"Well, how I fit in is kind of a crazy story. You see, I'm from the other side of the Gate, from a world kind of like this just roughly one hundred years in the future, no alchemy, oh and kinda a big side note you and everything here is fictional. But I was picked by that thing in the Gate as it's favorite and I was given this, which apparently means I am now Jesus." Kit explained

- **Izumi's POV** -

She stared at the younger girl. There was a hint of bitterness to her voice as she answered. Now Izumi didn't know what a Jesus was but based on how this girl had said it, it was not a good thing.

The answer was also hard to believe. But at the same time it was slightly believable. By looking at her it was painfully obvious she was not from here.

"Very well. That is acceptable." She said.

Her students gawked at her as if it were hard to believe that she would accept Kit's answer.

- **Kit's POV** -

' _Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

 _I'm gonna show you,_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

 _Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

 _I'm gonna show you_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_ '

The chorus of the song played through her mind as Izumi spoke.

- **Edward's POV** -

He gaped at his teacher. She had accepted the truth from Kit so quickly!

Turning to Kit, it looked as if show tunes were playing in her head. He was almost curious about why she spaced out so often. But he also didn't want to offend her. In an attempt to snap her out of it, he poked her side.

But he was not expecting what happened next.

- **Kit's POV** -

She snapped back to reality as a cross between a gasp and a squeak escaped her lips.

Looking down she saw a finger still on her side. Following the arm attached, she made eye contact with Edward. Who seemed surprised by the noise that she had made. Taking hold of his wrist she moved his left hand away from her.

"Bad Edward! Don't go making me make weird noises."

- **Alphonse's POV** -

"Come on! It wasn't that weird Kitty Kat!" Brother teased her. Kit hissed in response

"Um, Kit?"

"Yes Al?"

"What's a Jesus?"

"Jesus is a biblical religious figurehead. Supposedly, he's the "Son of God" or some shit, had done miracles, was born from a virgin was tortured then died only to come back to life three days later. Personally I think that's a load of fucking bullshit."

"Then why did you use him as an example? Is there a figure like him in your religion?"

"Alphonse... I believe that we are all born of the Earth, it's our job to not actively seek chaos, find pleasure in the simple things, die and be reborn with a clean slate." She said simply. Brother stared at her.

While we were speaking, Sig and Teacher had left the room to talk privately.

"Kit?"

"Yes Al?"

"What was your personal life like?"

"My personal life? Well, it wasn't very exciting. I've never had a boyfriend. So no dates. Spent a lot of time with Roxi so as far as any of the guys in the area knew I had a preference for girls. Though I preferred a good book or Fullmetal Alchemist to interacting honestly."


	14. Chapter 14

**Where is my Mind? #14**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

* * *

- **Alphonse's POV** -

Brother seemed to glow with delight when Kit said she preferred watching him than interacting with people. Though Alphonse thought the way she said it meant she enjoyed laughing at Edward's antics. But he wouldn't call her on it. He probably would too in her place.

"So you really enjoyed watching us fumble around for ages?" He asked.

"Hey, you guys fumbling around is the whole series. But, it was enjoyable and a little bit sad." Kit answered.

"At least you're honest about it."

- **Kit's POV** -

As Alphonse mentioned honesty, Kit felt sick.

"Speaking of honesty. I'm going to have to ask that we don't talk about the series unless it's absolutely necessary." She told them.

"How is that speaking of honesty?" Edward demanded.

"Well, if you ask I'm going to spill my guts about everything and it's way to soon for you to know all of the details. And Just holding in that Hughes was murdered has been driving me insane!" She blurted.

Realizing what she said she covered her mouth with both hands. The boys stared at her.

"What?" Edward asked, thrown by the announcement.

"WHAT"S WRONG WITH ME!" Kit shouted and forcefully laid her head on the table.

"Murdered? By who? When?" He demanded.

"Damn my honesty... Envy did it. He's the shape-shifting Homunculus with the weird hair... Um remember when I was crying on the train?" She told him quietly.

"You still had amnesia then."

"And I was looking at my book. Where I had the plot of the episode that was taking place. Right at that moment Envy was killing Hughes for figuring something out. Stop asking me! Please... please Edward stop asking about this. And don't tell Roy!"

- **Edward's POV** -

"I need air." He told her as he got up and walked outside.

He couldn't believe what she had told him. Well he could but he didn't want to.

Once outside he took a few deep breathes.

Alphonse came out after a while.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you? You did hear her, right?"

"I did and I'm sad too but there's nothing we can do about it."

"But..."

"But what brother? It would have happened regardless of Kit being here. We just wouldn't have found out for awhile. She has her reasons for not wanting to tell us things like this. Though she probably could guess that you'd react like this."

"You know, I really hate it when you're being the voice of reason like this."

"Yes yes. Now go apologize."

- **Kit's POV** -

With Al calming Edward down, Kit sat her bag in her seat and crawled under the table. It was an odd habit, but she found the floor in stranger's homes to be a perfect spot for a relaxing nap.

"Kit. What are you doing?"

She looked up to see Izumi crouching by the table to look at her.

"Nothing?" She answered questioningly.

"Come with me. If you are so important, I'd like to teach you a few things."

"Teach? Izumi, I'm a pacifist. The extent of my fighting is calling Edward names."

"Why do you assume it has to do with fighting?"

"Izumi, I've seen FMA so much and based on fanfiction I've read, you teaching equates to combat."

"Hmm. You're right. Combat could come in handy in the long run."

"I know... But, okay. Fine. Teach me woman!" Kit said as she crawled out from under the table, leaving her bag in the chair.

The two woman then walked outside, nearly running into Edward and Alphonse as they headed back in. Ed seemed surprised to see her. Al moved off to the side so Izumi could walk past.

Ed opened his mouth to say something but Kit looked away and followed Izumi.

"Thank you Al." She smiled.

- **Alphonse's POV** -

Brother blinked as Kit basically ignored his presence.

"Oh, you're welcome. What's going on?"

"Izumi would like to teach me things."

Brother's eyes widened for a moment.

"Don't forget to inform her about your ankle." Was all he said before going inside.

"May I watch?"

"If you do it quietly." Izumi said.

"Thanks for the reminder, Ed! Izumi my right ankle has an old injury that didn't quite heal right. It's prone to acting up."

"That won't be a problem."

"It won't?" He asked.

"No. You said that choker was from Truth, right? Then what are the chances it could heal you if you needed it?"

- **Kit's POV** -

That actually made a lot of sense.

"Okay then. Shall we begin?" She asked Izumi who simply nodded.

Then the two women began to fight. Well Izumi fought, Kit fell down and was thrown around like a ragdoll. Izumi barked out instructions that Kit only half heard as she dove to avoid receiving a black eye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Where is my Mind? #15**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

* * *

- **Edward's POV** -

For the next couple of days he watched with Al as Kit and Izumi went at it. The curvy redhead had become fairly decent at dodging his teachers strikes. Now they were trying to utilize the flexibility and muscle that dancing had given Kit.

Along with getting Kit to stop apologizing when she actually landed a solid hit. She did manage to land a few. Not hard enough to actually hurt Izumi. Kit was slowly improving and Izumi was right to not worry about her ankle.

After the first day of fight training her ankle was in pretty poor shape; swollen, bruised. It looked like it really hurt. Though after being thrown around so much pretty much all of her looked like that. After getting cleaned up for dinner all that remained was faint bruising which vanished by the next morning.

"Kit! You need to stop holding back!" Izumi barked at her.

"But..." Kit stumbled back, biting her lower lip

"No buts young lady, a punch will not kill me."

"You're right about that. If this is the series I think it is then you're lucky enough to live." Kit blurts.

"Hold it! Are you saying that there is more than one about me?" He piped up, marching over to her.

"Umm... Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying. There's Fullmetal Alchemist the manga, Fullmetal Alchemist the 2003 anime and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood the 2009 anime. Each anime has a movie that goes with it. There's a lot of video games that go with it to. I tried to read the manga but the translation I found got character names wrong and I hate that. Then I saw both anime's and the second movie. And it really upsets me that in all of it Al's only chance at love is 11-13 year old Xingese princess that cares more about him then he does for her and a girl from the second movie that's never seen or heard from again."

His head was spinning again.

- **Alphonse's POV** -

"What! What do you mean?!" Al demanded, hurt.

"I mean, Alphonse, that you have no real love interest in the series. Only one Elric gets a romantic ending and he's twelve sorts of spaced out right now. And you, my dear friend, only get some romance in fanfiction."

He moved into a corner and sulked.

"And which series do you think that you are in?" Edward asked

"Well it's been several days and Izumi didn't ship us off to Yock Island and we delivered the baby in Rush Valley so it's safe to assume this is Brotherhood."

"What's the difference between brotherhood and the other one?" Izumi asked.

"Well. In the 2003 one the homunculi aren't exactly failures. The villains are different. Hohenheim's backstory is completely different. In a way you guys are still related to the homunculi but in the 2003 one Envy is legitimately your older half brother. And that's all folks, I need a drink. Anybody have vodka? Kidding, minor's shouldn't drink." Kit ran inside.

Edward soon joined him in the corner.

"Brother?"

"My head is spinning."

"Did she say too much again?"

"I don't know."

- **Kit's POV** -

Rather than get a drink, Kit went up to the room she was using. It was small with a bed, nightstand, dresser, a mirror and a bookshelf. Kit's bag was laying on the dresser and alchemy books filled the bookshelf.

Pulling a book from the shelf she began to read about alchemy. It honestly confused her. So she put the book back.

Looking outside, she found Edward and Alphonse sitting in the corner still. Izumi had probably gone inside as she was no longer there. Opening the window to let some air in, she got an idea.

Going to the dresser, Kit opened her bag and pulled out her ballet notebook. Flipping through the pages she stopped at a picture of a pair of pointe shoes. Before her injury, Kit had been starting pointe work. With her ankle fixed, her idea was that she could probably use her choker to create a pair of pointes so she could dance again.

Touching the stones on her choker, a current of red light danced on her fingertips as she pulled her hand from her throat and touched the picture, focusing on making them her size. The light went over the shoes and a pair of cream colored pointes appeared before her.

Running her fingers over the shoes, she screeched loudly with delight.

- **Edward's POV** -

Standing he heard a screech come from Kit. He looked at Al, who had jumped up from it as well. Then the two ran in and barged into the girl's room. Izumi joined them in the doorway and like the boys, she stared at the excited looking girl who was jumping around while hugging what looked like shoes. She stopped when she saw them and blinked.

"What's up guys?" She asked.

"'What's up?' You screeched!" Edward shouted.

"Oh sorry. I guess I got a little over excited."

"Over excited about shoes?" Izumi asked.

"Not just any shoes! Their ballet pointes!"

"How did you get them?" He asked.

"Alchemy. And don't start Ed. I know I shouldn't use my stones for something trivial like this but I needed to see if it'd work."

He was ready to blow a gasket hearing that but Izumi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Show me how you did it." She told Kit. Kit blinked and nodded. Setting the shoes down on the bed, she turned the page in her notebook to someone wearing a weird black dress thing while their body was arched.

Kit touched the stones and sparks of red light jumped from the stones to her fingers. Then she touched the sparks to the image and they ran over the dress and a replica of the clothing appeared in her hands.

"I know it's not technically what would be called alchemy but it seems silly to say magic." She told them.

- **Kit's POV** -

The three stared questioningly at the tutu in her hands as she spoke.

"It's a tutu guys. Relax. Get out and I'll show you." She told them laughing.

They nodded and left, closing the door and she wasted no time in changing. The tutu fit perfectly as did the shoes. She could really get used to being in an anime.

Opening the door they looked at her and she pulled her curls back into a high, tight bun with her side swept bangs pushed elegantly off to the side. Then she stood up on the pointes and raised her left leg, bending it at the knee before she did a pirouette for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Where is my Mind? #16**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

* * *

- **Edward's POV** -

Again, he couldn't help but stare as she danced before him. She seemed better now that her legs weren't trembling. She spun and bent in ways he most likely could not. Next to him Izumi stared as well. He was mesmerized by the way her body moved.

"ACK! HAIR TOO TIGHT!" Kit shouted as she stopped and took her hair down. All at once her curls fell but she did not continue to dance afterwards. Instead she adjusted the top part of the dress-tutu-thing.

"Interesting. And this is how you built your flexibility and leg strength." Izumi asked.

"Actually I'm naturally flexible and five years of ballet, two years of figure skating, and a year and a half of pole dancing was my prefered workout." She answered.

"Figure skating?" Al asked.

"Mmhm. Think of it as ballet on ice. Falling hurts like a bitch though and I couldn't do it competitively so I quit shortly after turning twelve. Then I took the year off from dancing altogether and from ages thirteen to fourteen Roxi and I took a pole dancing class because she was curious about the dancing of strippers and I was bored. Of course Roxi quit after a month because dancing on a steel pole causes a lot of bruises when you're just learning and because I was doing a bit better than her." She explained.

"Right. Anyway. What you did was a bit different than alchemy but we can work with that." Izumi said, changing the subject while Edward tried to picture the redhead pole dancing.

- **Kit's POV** -

She looked from Izumi to Ed. He was staring at her in a funny way, cheeks red and eyes glazed with thought. He was probably thinking weird things. Putting her ballet notebook away she wished she had a large mallet like Harley Quinn did in some Batman comics. Closing the bag she felt her hands tingle.

Holding them palm up to look at them, red sparks circled them and a large wooden Harley Quinn-esque mallet materialized it her hands. It was nearly half as big as her with a black leather wrapped handle grip and 'Your Face Here' carved onto the flat ends of the mallet.

The appearance the weapon made the three before her gasp.

"Look mama, Truth gave me a new toy! Shall we all go out and play?" She asked smiled at Izumi as she closed her hands around the handle grip.

"Alright, do you know how to use that?" Izumi asked.

"You swing it?" Kit asked.

"With enough force to injure someone. Walk me through how you got it" She added for Kit.

"Oh uh, Ed was staring at me in a creepy manner so I wished I had a Harley Quinn mallet. And tada!" Kit told her and Edward looked embarrassed.

"Um, Harlequin? Like the clown dolls?" Alphonse asked.

"No. Harley Quinn. She's a fictional villianess. Her name is a play on harlequin and her early costume was based on one. She's one of the best characters ever!" Kit grinned and laid the mallet on the dresser with her bag before sitting on her bed and taking the pointe shoes off.

"Oh... Okay then?" Al shrugged.

"Change and meet me outside." Izumi said and closed the door. Kit nodded simply and changed back into her outfit. Black slim-fit and stretchy leggings with cutout sides and a dark red tank top. Lately the only jewelry she wore was the choker from Truth. After pulling her booties back on she picked up the weapon and walked through the house to the door.

As she passed him, Sig stared at the mallet questioningly.

"You really don't want to know." She told him.

- **Alphonse's POV** -

He helped his brother and teacher set up a form of target practice for Kit. They were alchemically making pillars. To mark where they wanted her to hit, Ed made the spots round with a cartoonish version of his angry face with his bangs and hair antenna.

When Kit came out and saw it, she actually squealed with delight. Brother looked proud of himself until she swung her mallet and one ' _Your Face Here_ ' collided with his work. Making it crumble to bits on contact.

"Wha...!?" Edward demand. She looked at him confused. It was kind of adorable.

"Hm? Was that not what I was supposed to do?" She asked.

"No, Kitty Kat, it was exactly what you were supposed to do." Brother answered. Kit's jaw tightened at him calling her Kitty Kat.

"Edward. Only Roxi is allowed to call me that." She told him firmly.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, Kitty Kat." He said, egging her on.

Kit glared and swung the mallet, demolishing another of Brothers markers before smiling mischievously and putting the weapon down. Al looked over at Izumi, worried. His teacher just shrugged and watched curiously.

"Oh, Edward. You know, as my favorite character, there's something I've always wanted to do with you." She told his brother and began to walk towards Edward, swinging her hips as she went. It looked as though she was trying to seduce him. He saw with brother gulp as he watched her get closer to him.

"Re-really? W-w-what did ya-you have in m-m-m-mind?" Edward asked a blush covering his face as she got close enough to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Even with his efforts to come off as taller, she was still slightly taller than him

- **Kit's POV** -

Edward looked up at her. She smiled, her eyes gleaming as she lowered her face to his. His blush got more intense as he thought he realized what she was going to do. Well What her inner fangirl really wanted her to do.

Giving into that she pushed her lips against his and gave him an ever so slightly passion filled kiss. Though, ever so slightly just meant she only channeled a small amount of what she felt into it before pulling away as he was getting into it.

Then her anger from be egged on kicked in and she drove her knee into his groin as hard as she could. She thought she even heard a crunch as she made contact with him. Al and Izumi winced while watching.

Ed dropped to the ground, groaning and whimpering. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now, Ed, I know you're hurting. But what have we learned from this?" She asked.

"That you're evil?" Al suggested.

"That kissing leads to pain?" Izumi commented.

"No using Kitty Kat." Edward gasped out in agony.

"Very good! All three are acceptable answers. Alphonse, do you think you could take care of him? He may be like that awhile." Kit said. Alphonse nodded and took his brother inside.

- **Edward's POV** -

He grit his teeth as Al carried him up to his room. On the way they passed Sig who looked at Edward with a look of pity.

"Kit do that with the hammer?" He asked

"Mallet, and now. Brother agitated her and she kneed him..." Al explained leaving out the kiss.

"Oh. I'll get some ice."

"Thank you." Al nodded and took him to his room, sitting him on the bed. Edward tried to get comfortable but moving seemed to hurt. Sig soon came in with a bag of ice which he took from the older man and instantly put it against the afflicted area.

There was relief and pain at the same time. But he wasn't complaining. His mind went back to the kiss. He was enjoying it when she pulled away. Though in the back of his mind it felt more like she planned on just alluding to kiss him and only knee him in the groin.

What made her change her mind?


	17. Chapter 17

**Where is my Mind? #17**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Kit** **'s POV** -

Later, when she went to apologize to Ed, he had a bag of ice strapped to his groin as he sat in bed reading. Honestly she felt a little bad for doing i as hard as she had.

"Ed?"

He groaned and glared at his book in response. Kit rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of his bed, crossing her legs. She inspected her nails. They were still long, but her nail polish had chipped during all of her training with Izumi.

She had no desire to fix it though. So while Ed ignored her, she picked at the polish. She also clicked her tongue just to be annoying. She had a feeling that if she bugged him enough he would give her attention.

Needless to say, he let out an exasperated sigh and closed his book.

"Yes?" He asked.

She smiled victoriously and stopped clicking her tongue. Shifting, Kit moved closer to him on the bed.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you. Is there anyway I could possibly make it up to you?" She asked sweetly. He looked at her skeptically. Ah, there was that intelligence of him that she loved so much.

"You want to make this up to me?" He asked.

"Yea. I did go a little too roughly. So I would very much so like to make it up to you. I could, um, answer any questions you have I guess. Or I could owe you a favor. Or, well, anything really."

"I guess I'll take the favor. Could come in handy later." He shrugged

"Okay. No expiration date and nothing dirty."

"Why would I want to do anything dirty with you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, right in my pride." She told him, wounded by his words. And it did hurt her pride a bit. She thought that she was fairly attractive. Not in a vain or narcissistic way. But in a healthy self esteem sort of way.

- **Edward's POV** -

"Wow, right in my pride." As she spoke, her face gave away the drop in her self esteem that she had felt. It confused him.

Did she want him to want her like that? Why would she? Was she messing with him? Would she mess with him like that?

While he thought, she jumped up and left the room. He didn't even notice. His mind was still on Kit and the hurt look in her periwinkle eyes.

Those beautiful eyes. Something about them had him mesmerized. Was it the color? The shape? Or was it the way they showed exactly how she felt? Or, maybe, it was the look that felt so familiar but at the same time slightly off when she looked at him? The look that made him feel warm and tingly. It was the look behind the mischief when she had kissed him.

What even was that look?

Snapping out of his thoughts, he finally noticed that she had left him. He found himself grow agitated. What actually had him agitated about that was that she had not said something first.

Getting out of bed, he didn't hurt anymore. So he went and returned the ice. Then he went outside, figuring she would have gone out to talk to Al. The rubble from Kit's training had been cleared away. But Kit and Al weren't there and the broom was laying out in the street.

- **Kit** **'s POV** -

After leaving Ed to his thoughts, Kit went out to see Al. He was walking down the street. Realizing what he was doing, Kit felt odd. Al going to Greed was supposed to happen after Izumi kicked them out. Training her must of knocked things off course.

"Shit..." She mumbled to herself and she ran after the seven foot tall armor.

Staying back a little way, she watched as he was confronted by Greed 1.0's gang of chimeras. Kit was biting her lower lip to keep quiet as she watched Al resisted their efforts to take him to their boss. She worried that the dog chimera, Dolcetto, would smell her.

But thankfully the black haired man with dark eyes and pointed features did not. So she watched as the tall, gray haired, ox chimera, Roa tried to restrain Al. Then Martel, a snake chimera with short blonde hair, a long chest length forelock, green eyes and various purple tattoos stretched herself and slithered quickly into Al.

Kit bet he felt violated.

"Okay, girly, you can come out now. We have your friend restrained." She gasped as Dolcetto turned and spoke to her. Of course he could smell her. She felt dumb for thinking otherwise. Taking a deep breath, she came out and went to them.

"Kit?!" Al asked, surprised.

"You didn't know she was there?" Roa asked as they bound to two teenagers.

"Sorry Al... I couldn't sit still when you got that note." Kit told him shyly. Then she was slung over Roa's shoulder as they were taken to the Devil's Nest.

Once there, Al came face to face with the first Greed. Kit was more ass to face with Greed. She tuned out what he said as she became impatient and began to kick Roa.

"Would you put me down already?!" She shouted.

"Oh? Who's this?" Greed asked while Roa sat her next to Al.

She looked up at Greed. He was talle, muscular, mauve eyes, an angular face, and an ouroboros plain as day on the back of his left hand. He was actually, in her opinion, pretty handsome in person.

"I'm Kit, God's gift to Edward." She said with a grin. Al shook her helmet with a sigh.

"Is that so?" Greed smiled

"Mmmhm. But, speaking of Edward, you had the wrong Elric kidnapped Mr. Homunculus. Alphonse doesn't know anything about how to do what's been done to him. Too bad Father's going to reabsorb you tonight." Kit giggled.

Al gasped while Greed looked intrigued.

"What are you psychic or something?" He asked her.

"Something like that." She answered, continuing to giggle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Where is my Mind? #18**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Kit** **'s POV** -

She went quiet after that. Something hadn't happened because of her being trained. What was it? Ugh... She hadn't watched Fullmetal alchemist in some time. And she hadn't looked at her notebook in a while. She most likely liked what she forgot. She did enjoy most episodes with Izumi. The dynamic between her and the boys was great.

So she tuned out Al saying it was impossible that Greed was a Homunculus. Even when Roa took off half of his head with a hammer.

- **Edward's POV** -

Where could they be? He questioned growing agitated. Searching the streets for them.

"Now... Where could a seven foot suit of armor and a little girl be?" He asked himself.

"I could tell you, if you tell me your brother's secret." A squeaking raspy voice came from a nearby alleyway.

Edward narrowed his eyes and went towards it.

- **Kit's POV** -

She continued to space out until the door burst open and a small bald chimera in rags was thrown in by Edward. But not because Edward stormed in.

"Brother! Watch out, he's a homunculus!" Al called.

"AH! Now I remember!" Kit shouted at the same moment. She had finally remembered what hadn't happened. Ed and Izumi were meant to figure out and learn why neither needed a circle to transmute. Then Izumi was supposed to expel them as her students.

"Come on! Don't ruin it." Greed pouted.

Then she watched on with Al as Greed tried to make a deal with Edward. Them for the secret of Alphonse's body, rather Al for the secret. He was far to curious about the girl claiming to be God's gift. Edward brushed it off and suggested he ask Lust or Envy as they had souls bound to armor in the fifth lab.

"We aren't exactly friends" Greed said

And that lead into the conversation about Al getting his body back and Edward looking his temper.

"Guess we'll just have to dismantle him. Roa, Dolcetto. Get them out of here." Greed ordered The chimera nodded and Roa put Al over his shoulder as Dolcetto did the same to Kit.

"Awww! Come on! I wanted to watch." Kit whined as she and Al were carried down hallways leading to the sewers.

It was silent for awhile between them. Martel remained within Al.

"Kit?"

"Yes Alphonse?"

The chimera allowed them to speak, but they listening closely.

"Will brother be alright?

"Yes. As soon as he calms down. The fight will turn in his favor and then, Izumi will come."

"Teacher will?"

"Well none of us put the broom away. She'll want to punish us."

"Oh boy..."

The chimera's didn't say anything. Though they did mentally question her prediction.

- **Edward's POV** -

As the homunculus threw him around, he began to cool off and think clearly. Smirking his clapped his hands around Greed's wrist and he was dropped. Transmuting spikes onto his automail, he punched the spot he had clapped.

The carbon armor Greed had uplifted and injured him.

Edward repeated the process until Greed asked what he did to his shield. And so he explained that because of carbon making up the structure of the shield the atoms could be rearranged until it was weak. And that he'd noticed, that he couldn't heal and generate the shield at the same time.

Greed grinned and the two continued their fight.

- **Izumi's POV** -

She Stood inside as Sig came in carrying the broom Alphonse had been sweeping with.

"This was found abandoned in an alley." He informed her handing the broom to his wife.

"What!? They can't even put a broom away? Ugh! Where'd they go?" She demanded loudly as the two went outside.

"Oh I heard that a little blonde kid was spotted going into a bar called the Devil's Nest." A young man told her.

- **Kit's POV** -

"My stomach hurt! Put me down a minute." She whined as they entered the sewers.

"Ugh. Fine." Dolcetto stopped and sat her down for a moment.

She stretched her limbs a little. Right about now Izumi would be joining Ed. Then the military would come and all of Greed's chimera would die. On the upside, Al would remember what had happened to him.

Though on the downside, she would see Martel struggle inside Al while Roa and Dolcetto are murdered in person. So she leaned back against the wall and waited.


	19. Chapter 19

**Where is my Mind? #19**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Kit** **'s POV** -

Soon the sounds of gunshots filled the air. Roa and Dolcetto looked at one another before setting Al down.

"Wait here. We're going to check it out." Dolcetto said before they returned to the halls of the Devil's Nest.

"Kit?" Al asked looking at her.

"Thing's are about to get very bad for anyone of Greed's team." She said.

"What?!" Martel demanded, lifting Al's helmet so she could look at Kit. She appeared pissed off and terrified for her friends.

"Don't think too hard about it dear. You'll get wrinkles." Kit told her. Then she began to think about anything else that she may have forgotten.

Nothing came to mind so she leaned against Alphonse.

- **Edward's POV** -

He and Izumi took on identical combat stances.

"A housewife and a hot-headed kid. Not really my ideal fight. Yeah... I'm going to go." Greed said before running the way Al and Kit were taken.

"Running away. How pathetic." Izumi commented before coughing up blood.

"Teacher!" He said, catching her as she doubled over. She just coughed up more blood.

"Are you okay?" He asked as military personnel filled the doorway, guns pointed at them.

Now he was worried for Al and Kit.

- **Kit** **'s POV** -

She looked up to see greed coming towards them.

"Greed!" Martel called to him.

"Hey Martel. I'm so glad you're safe."

"What's going on? Roa and Dolcetto haven't returned yet."

"Well, things got a bit complicated. We need to find a way out."

That's where she stopped paying attention to the words. Shivers went down her shine and she turned to see Fuhrer Bradley come towards them. Swords drawn.

Kit began to tremble and soon the scene she remembered upon meeting Bradley, the Wrath vs Greed fight, began to play out before her and Al.

Al used his bound hands to force his helmet closed. He didn't want Martel to see Greed die multiple times.

Then Bradley's eye patch came off and his swords went through Greed's neck. She wasn't that interested in the first Grees, but even she didn't think he deserved what was coming. Roa and Dolcetto then returned. She was tuning back into what was being said after Dolcetto made his comment about his obnoxious sense of canine loyalty.

"Do us a favor kids and get her out of here." Dolcetto said as he cut the duo's bonds with his katana.

"Protect her." Roa added before they ran towards the Fuhrer.

But they were easily massacred.

During them being cut down, Kit tried to ignore Martel's pleads for Al to release her. Pleas that Al denied as he held his helmet down.

Greed recovered from his most recent death as Wrath finished his strike on the two of Greed's chimera. Kit held onto Al as he gripped his helmet.

"Whoa there, that was a little excessive. Killing me is one thing. But they're not coming back" Greed said.

"Pitying the lost lives of your pawns? How pathetic." Bradley commented.

"Excuse me? Are you senile? Did you forget who I am old man? I am the living incarnation of Greed! Those weren't my friends Bradley, they were my possessions. Money, women, henchmen, they are all my possessions! So killing my henchmen is the same as stealing from me. And I don't let people take what's mine!"

"Greed, you grow more pathetic by the second!"

Kit buried her face against Al's body as the two homunculi finished their fight. It ending with a sword in each of the four red points on the torso of Greed's bodysuit. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious.

"Now you stay put. I'll be right back." Bradley said.

Kit and Al backed away slowly as Bradley turned to them.

"We gotta run." Al said.

"Not so fast. You're Alphonse right? Edward Elric's younger brother? And you're Katherine, right? Are you two alright? Did they hurt you? Do you need any help?" The Fuhrer asked while he walked toward them.

"Uh sure. I mean no. We're fine. Thanks but we're all right!"Al said nervously. Kit just nodded along.

Martel, on the other hand, chose then to take control of Alphonse's arm. She used it to grab Bradley's throat.

"Martel! No! Don't do that!" Al and Kit shouted.

"Die Bradley!" Martel exclaimed

Bradley, however, calmly slid his sword into Al. Killing Martel and making blood erupt from Alphonse's chest cavity. It seemed to go everywhere. The walls, the ground, even Kit was splattered.

Kit heard Al gasp and, as if on cue, he blacked out. His memory returning to him.

Bradley pulled his blade from Al and sheathed it.

"Come along Katherine, Edward is waiting."

"Oh... Okay... Mr Bradley?"

"Yes?" He looked at her as he led her, half dragging Al, back up into the Devil's Nest.

"If you could, would you abandon Father and keep playing family with your wife and Pride?" It was probably stupid to ask but she had to know.

"My son's name is Selim." He said stiffly.

"You and I both know that's nothing but a cover, Wrath." She countered boldly.

"And what else do you know?" He asked coldly.

"A lot more than you. And like I told Greed, I'm God's gift to Edward. Also, between you, me and Father, I passed through the Gate. So you can't lay a finger on me.

"That is entirely up to Father."

"Go back to playing nice Gramps. Or Edward will stop buying the act before he's supposed too."

- **Edward's POV** -

Izumi was escorted home and he had to wait for Al and Kit with a bunch of trigger happy gunmen and Major Armstrong. Yeah, he felt real safe right then.

When they did come up there was an odd vibe between Kit and the Fuhrer. What exactly had happened.

"Ed!" Kit called as she ran to him, flinging her arms around him. Blood was almost coating her face and upper body.

"What happened?" He demanded as the Fuhrer sat Al against a wall.

"Get the goddamn body out of Alphonse. Right now." She said making his and Armstrong's eyes widen.

He wasted no time in taking off Al's chest plate. There was a collective gasp around him at the sight. Blood and a woman's body filled his brother.


	20. Chapter 20

**Where is my Mind? #20**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Edward** **'s POV** -

Ignoring the stares around them, Edward and Armstrong removed the body from Alphonse. Kit sat down next to the body after it was set down. He watched in awe as she closed the dead woman's eyes. This was a side of her he had yet to see. Even Armstrong was surprised as she kissed the corpse's forehead and whispered what they could only assume to be a goodbye.

He then turned his attention to Al. The glowing light that usually was his eyes was gone.

"Al! Wake up! Al!" He called.

- **Kit's POV** -

She leaned down and kissed Martel's forehead after closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go like that, but you should have listened to us. Then maybe you would have been able to live. Although thanks to your death, Alphonse remembers his encounter with Truth. So thank you and I do wish you peace in your next life." She whispered softly before covering Martel's body.

Edward was trying to get Al to awaken from his blackout. Kit moved next to him and laid a hand on his arm. He didn't look at her. He just kept calling for Al to snap out of it.

"Brother?" Al responded as he came to, the light returning to his eye holes.

Edward let out a sigh of relief. Kit smiled.

"Brother?! Are you alright? You're covered in blood!" Al comment. Everyone went silent ad he gasped upon noticing the blood trail that went from him to Martel's covered body.

"Al, it wasn't your fault. You tried you absolute hardest to protect her. I don't normally blame the victim but if she had just stayed still and listened to us, maybe she wouldn't have... you know." Kit said before Al could say anything else.

"Right. Now, let's go home." Ed agreed smiling.

"Not just yet. I have a few questions for you three."

They turned to see the Fuhrer walking towards them. Kit groaned loudly. And so, The Fuhrer went about his questions, did they make a deal with Greed. Did they share any information that could harm the military.

Edward answered the questions honestly, clearly agitated about the guns Bradley's men were pointing at them. Then he asked about the boy's bodies.

Kit sat quietly with Al as Edward answered. And when that was over They were escorted back to Izumi's home. Once there, Bradley went to speak to Izumi while Kit went for a shower. Armstrong, Ed and Al went out back to clean Al and bandage Ed while they talked privately.

But she already knew what was being said.

Bradley was asking Izumi to become a state alchemist. She was declining.

Armstrong was avoiding telling the boys about Hughes death. Edward was pointing out how fishy it was the Bradley killed everyone when he claimed that he was looking into the Homunculus.

Kit finished bathing and wrapped a towel around herself. Leaving the bathroom as Bradley was leaving Izumi's room. They almost bumped into one another.

"Oh, Sorry sir. Didn't see you coming." She said politely.

"It's alright Katherine. I was just on my way out." He answered, each putting on a pleasant mask to hide their distaste for one another.

"Very well. Have a lovely trip." She said before going around him to her room. That man made her skin crawl.

Making sure the door was closed, she dried off and pulled on a clean outfit. Drying her hair she folded the towel and went out to see Al and Ed.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Al replied while Ed nodded to her.

"I assume you already know what we talked about?" Edward asked.

"Yessir and I agree with all of the points you made."

"Is there anything you would like to add?"

"Yea. I think it's adorable that, even though you aren't going to, that you thought Wrath would let you leave the military. You are of precious resource status my sweet. He'll want you where he can see you."

"Wrath?" Al asked.

"She means Bradley."

"No I mean Wrath. I was right when I said Bradley was Wrath. I tested it with him when Al was out of it."

"I bet that went over well..."

"Yes. I expect to be kidnapped any day now."

"Don't joke about that!" Al scolded.

"I'm serious Al. Wrath will pass on my existence and the homunculus leader will want to meet me." She predicted.

"Come with me, Kit."

- **Edward's POV** -

"Come with me, Kit." He said grabbing her arm.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked as he took her inside and into the living area of his teacher's home. He then sat her on the couch and he leaned over her.

"We are going to avoid words like kidnap in front of Al." He told her sternly.

"Yes sir. Whatever you say sir." She said playfully.

"I'm serious."

"When aren't you? Honestly Ed. I love you, really I do, but you need to loosen up."

He blinked and blushed a little. Did she just say that she loved him? Did she mean that? He didn't think she meant love in a romantic way. His thoughts were interrupted by her face when she realized what she said. She blushed brightly.

"I meant that, exactly how it sounded." Kit told him making him blush more.

"Oh, do you really?"

"I do. I really really think you need to loosen up."

"And the other thing you said?"

"The 'I love you'? I meant that too. But did I mean it as a friend? As a surrogate brother? In a romantic or intimate sort of way? Well that's for me to know and you to figure out."

"What?" He gaped at her.

"You're the genius here. I'm sure you can figure it out." She grinned and draped her arms over his shoulders, kissing his lips for the second time since they met.

- **Kit's POV** -

Ed froze as she kissed him. Probably having a flashback to the last time she did. This time, however, she allowed herself to enjoy it and she kept the kiss sweet, not exactly innocent, but sweet and it wasn't long before he got into it and kissed her back.

Kit moved her right arm so she could direct him onto the couch and she moved herself onto his lap. Ed's hands went to her hips, placing her hands on his shoulders, she pulled back.

"I hope that helps you figure it out. I need to go to sleep now."

"Yea... goodnight Kit." He nodded, blushing brightly as he let her up.

Kit went out to Al and said goodnight to him before going up and crawling into bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Where is my Mind? #21**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Edward** **'s POV** -

He watched after her as she went outside then back in and up to her room. His fingers tracing his lips lightly. She'd kissed him... and she actually meant to that time. His mind felt a little fuzzy as he could still taste her.

Edward couldn't place exactly what she tasted like. But he liked it. He really liked it.

- **Kit's POV** -

After moments of tossing and turning in bed, Kit sat up. Her face felt hot still from her kissing Ed. Getting out of bed she went to the window and opened it a little.

The cool night air felt nice against her skin. Looking up at the sky, she wondered how Greed was doing in Father's grasp right about now.

"I hope he's not too dead yet. I need to be mentioned before he does or around then. It may be the only sure fire way I won't die here... At least until we get to Briggs. Armstrong's sister might be the death of me..." She whispered as she looked up at the sky.

- **Fuhrer's POV** -

"Welcome back, Fuhrer. How was your inspection of the South?" A beautiful young woman asked. She was tall and curvy with a large chest and a red ouroboros above her cleavage. If he didn't know any better he would assume she was at least forty years his junior. Good thing he knew better.

"To say the least, it was a very productive visit. It seems both Fullmetal's younger brother and their teacher are worthy candidates for human sacrifice. Oh and one other thing, I made an unexpected catch." He reported to her, wondering how he should bring up Katherine.

Behind him, Greed hung from chains swords still in him keeping him stuck to a block of stone.

"Talk about a blast from the past! It's been a century since I've seen that face. Rise and shine Greed. You can't sleep all day." The woman said. Something that could almost be called delight mixed with her usual sultry tone and her dark red lips twisted into a smile.

- **Greed's POV** -

Waking, he glanced around the chamber. Before him stood the Fuhrer Bradley, the only female homunculus Lust, the fat and rather stupid looking Gluttony, an androgynous teenager with dark palm tree like hair that he knew to be Envy and in a chair with pipes attached to it sat his Father, an old man with pale blonde hair and light golden eyes.

"Well I'll be damned. The kid was right." He said.

"What?" Lust asked.

"Fullmetal has a new companion. A young lady that claims to be God's gift to him." Bradley commented.

"I wouldn't take what she says lightly. She also said I'd be reabsorbed into daddy dearest tonight." Greed told them.

"I'm know surprised. Anyone with half a brain could guess that. What else could she possibly know?" Envy interjected.

"Oh shut your useless mouth Ugly." He said and Envy growled.

"She also knows about me... and Pride." Bradley said.

"Why is the old man even here? This is supposed to be a family reunion."

"I am Wrath." Bradley said.

"Yes. Our darling baby brother. Isn't he adorable?" Lust said teasingly.

Greed rolled his eyes.

"Gah! Just reabsorb me already. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

At that point Father closed his book and turned to his 'children'.

"There is an alternative, Greed." He said.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Greed asked.

"You could come and work for me again. I could forgive your past discretions and take you back as a loving son." Father offered.

"No thanks pops. I'd rather not."

"Very well then." Father nodded and the floor opened beneath Greed, revealing a large vat of magma.

- **Wrath's POV** -

The homunculi watched as Greed was lowered into the vat. Looking on solemnly as their brother shouted about seeing them in hell. And when the room returned to silence Father turned to Wrath.

"Now, Wrath, tell us more about the young lady." Father instructed.

Like a good boy, he obliged. Sharing what he knew about you girl he knew as Katherine. Which wasn't really much. He had known her name to be Katherine Whitworth, that she was in the hospital with Edward, that she knew he was Wrath and Selim was Pride.

Honestly he hadn't thought much of her when they met. She was cowering like a child during a thunderstorm. But since then she seemed to have... changed. It was like she rediscovered something she was missing between then and now.

Wrath made sure to notify Father if what she said about passing through the gate and that she made the assumption that made her a prized possession or something. Father nodded along, curious about her.

"I see very well. Envy." Father said.

"Yes?" Envy replied in his raspy voice.

"I want you to find out more."

The androgynous teenager nodded.

- **Kit's POV** -

An odd tingle went down her spine as she turned away from the window. Alphonse stood in the doorway.

"Hey big guy." She smiled.

"Hi. How come you're still awake? You went to bed hours ago."

"I couldn't sleep with all this lovely moonlight streaming in."

"Oh. Can I come see?"

It was asked so innocently she couldn't help but smile wider.

"Sure thing." She nodded.

He ducked into the room and made his way to the window. Kit moved and sat on the bed as he crouched to see the sky clearly. As soon as he could he let out an awed gasp.

"Soo pretty!"

"Isn't it though?" She laughed lightly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Where is my Mind? #22**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Alphonse's POV** -

"But Brother, are you sure this is a good idea? She might get angry with us." He whispered as Edward packed up Kit's belongings. Well all but her mallet. For some reason he couldn't even lift it.

According to Edward they needed to head to Rush Valley soon. His arm needed repairs after the fight with Greed. Izumi agreed to them leaving, stating that Ed could help Kit from there on out with her training.

Alphonse looked at Kit's sleeping form. Izumi had strapped the mallet to his back. He couldn't help but think that either he and his brother were much weaker than the girls or that the weapon was incredibly sexist.

"Al, Of course I'm sure. I think we can handle her wrath... Though to be safe, can you carry her?" Ed asked as he shouldered her strange backpack.

Alphonse sighed but he nodded and carefully lifted Kit. She was surprisingly light from not eating that much or that often for that matter. But she shifted and snuggled against his chest plate which filled his soul with a sort of warmth that he couldn't name. Maybe he was just grateful that she hadn't pushed him away or woke up.

- **Kit's POV** -

She awoke feeling a little stiff but there was something warm and soft under her head so she couldn't complain. However it felt as though her bed was swaying softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself laying across a bench on a train with her head in Edward's lap. She blushed and sat up. Across from them sat Alphonse and their luggage.

"Morning Kit!" Al said nervously. Ed turned and looked at her.

"Oh, you're up." He said.

"On our way to Rush Valley already?" She asked blinking as she took Al in. Her Harley mallet was strapped to his back. Standing, she climbed onto the armor's lap and touched the mallet. She wanted to make him look less threatening.

Red sparks shone and soon the mallet was just a small charm in the palm of her hand. It looked exactly as it had before but now it was a mere two inches big. Taking the charm she attached it to her choker from Truth. Edward and Al stared at her.

"Uh, yeah. My arm needs repairs, but you already know that. Then we should go back to Central." Ed said as she sat back down next to him.

"What was that?" Al asked her excitedly referring to her altering the mallet.

"Oh I had been trying to figure out a way to travel with this, how it is normally is far to bulky so this seemed like a good way." Kit shrugged, her fingers running over her little weapon lightly.

"Fair point." Alphonse nodded.

By early afternoon the train they were on stopped in Rush Valley. The trio wasted no time in walking to Atelier Garfiel. Winry stood just inside. Kit honestly wasn't really Winry's biggest fan but she could tolerate the tall blonde and could stomach playing nice in the hopes that she may even come to like her a little.

"Hey Winry." Edward said while Kit adjusted the straps on her bag.

"Hey guys. Back so soon?" Winry smiled.

"Yeah. Brother needs a few repairs." Al stated.

"Already?" Winry glowered.

"Yea. But hey it's really minor." Kit said as she moved Ed's arm into sight, tugging his sleeve up.

"You seem extremely comfortable with tugging my clothes." Edward noted to her quietly as Winry looked at his limb.

"Oh yes Ed. It's just all I've wanted to do since I got my memory back." Kit commented sarcastically. Though to be fair, tugging his clothes off was on the bucket list she had been mentally working on. Along with slapping Roy Mustang and kissing Envy. Envy was her absolute favorite homunculus. She also wanted to tell Havoc about Lust being his girlfriend.

But that would put attention on her. She already had more than enough attention on her.

Her thoughts distracted her but around her she knew Winry was doing a patch job because she didn't have access to the parts she needed and the she was telling Ed that Paninya cleaned up her act.

"Kit? Are you coming?" Al asked pulling her from her thoughts. It was time for them to kill some time.

"Huh? Oh, no. I think I'll hang out here. Maybe learn a little about automail." She told him.

"HAH! She's turning to my side!" Winry cried victoriously to Ed.

"Not likely! I've already got her performing alchemy and fighting." He responded. Although she's only fought Izumi, stationary rock poles and Edward.

"Guys! Relax. I'm on neither side. and honestly the only thing that'd really sway my vote is seeing Ed naked. No offense Win, I'm just not that into girls, even if you do have my one requirement." Kit told them honestly, making both blush darkly. Al tilted his helmet slightly.

"What's your requirement?" He asked curiously.

"Large, perky breasts. Kidding. It's a form of intelligence." She told him, smiling.

"R-r-right... Off we go brother." Al said turning on his heel and he and Ed were off.

She couldn't help but laugh as they practically ran away. Then Winry left to find the part she needed for Ed, leaving Kit alone in the shop with her boss Mr. Garfiel. He was quite the character. Tall, black haired, dark eyed, he also wore what appeared to be red lipstick.

Mr. Garfiel seemed to show an intense interest in her hair. Was her red hair really that uncommon in Amestris? No one had commented on it before. When she asked him, he simply stated that it wasn't very common there at all and that there was a young lady running around recently with the even less common hair color of blue.

Kit's heart hurt at the mention of Roxi but she informed him that Roxi's hair was chemically treated to become blue and that it would fade and her natural platinum blonde would come with her hair growth.

The two then spoke comfortably about one another. Well until a certain Xingese prince came. Ling was tall and had a lean, muscular build, dark eyes that appeared to be closed, and long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. She and the grown man beside her couldn't help but stare at him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Where is my Mind? #23**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners. In this case the verses of You're Here from Barbie and the Secret Door belong to whatever company is responsible for Barbie.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

Ling sat with them and Mr. Garfiel pours him a cup of tea. Which meant that Ed and Al would be back soon. Boredly, she thought about music to distract herself from Ling's gaze on her throat. He was trying to analyze the stones on her choker. Her mind was on the last movie she had watched before meeting Truth.

To be honest, exactly how she had come to meet Truth was kind of fuzzy in her mind.

But the last movie she had on was Barbie and the Secret Door. It was only on for background noise while she read fanfiction. But she genuinely loved the songs in it. She actually found a lot of Barbie movies and songs to be pretty enjoyable. Though, if anyone asked she would definitely deny it.

Without realizing it, she tuned out Ling and Mr. Garfiel altogether.

" _It wasn't very long ago_

 _Malucia came, she took my wings away_

 _All of my magic was gone, that was my darkest day_

 _But now my luck's gonna change,_

 _'Cause you're here, you're here_

 _All of our problems disappear_

 _Pretty soon I'm gonna have my wings_

 _This is solving everything_

 _And it makes me wanna sing_

 _Because you're here, you're here._ " She sang out absentmindedly and she probably would have finished if it wasn't for a rather grumpy sounding cough behind her. Snapping out of it she blushed and turned to see Edward, Alphonse and Paninya. Edward raised an eyebrow at her while Al and Paninya clapped before Paninya went back to work.

"Uh... moving on then... Look it's Mr. Princey Pants!" Kit exclaimed bringing their attention from her to Ling. She wasn't embarrassed or anything about singing. Her voice was feminine and bubbly. But she liked being aware that she was singing out loud when it happened.

"Mr. Princey Pants? How did you know about my status?" Ling asked, surprised.

"I'm hyper intuitive? Now... Cue laughter." She said.

"Prince?" Al and Ed asked before they each burst out laughing. When they stopped Ling explained what was happening in his country and every so often as he spoke, his eyes would wonder to Kits throat. A gesture that did not go unnoticed.

"These aren't what you're after." Kit lied to him, her hand going defensively to the choker as she moved behind Edward. She now noticed his automail arm. He broke it off in his fight moments ago.

Soon Winry returned with what she had needed and also saw what Ed had done to his arm. Kit ran behind Al to avoid getting caught up in Winry's attack. Though that's when she noticed something out on the street. Something that didn't quite fit in.

"Katherine." It called to her in a soft, hardly noticeable, sing-songy tone before walking away

- **Envy's POV** -

He had gone to Dublith just after midnight. Following Wrath's directions to get to the Fullmetal Brat's teacher's home. Using his powers of shapeshifting he disguised himself as an insect to discreetly look for his target.

Going through the house, he eavesdropped on the aforementioned alchemists. The Pipsqueak and his companions would be leaving for Rush Valley soon. Though, how soon was a complete mystery to him.

But he didn't care much for what Edward had to say. He was there for Katherine. According to Wrath, she knew things, claimed things. It was his job to get her alone and find out more. But Father wanted him to behave like a gentleman as he did it. Couldn't risk overdoing it with someone that could be special to their cause.

So he ended up following Edward around the house.

"Come on Al. We're leaving. Help me with Kit." He had told his brother as he went to a closed door.

"We are? Right now? But, why?" The younger brother asked.

"Because it'll take awhile to get to Rush Valley. I want my arm taken care of quickly then we're off to Central." He stated opening the door and going in.

Envy went in quickly and rested on a wall over the bed. Looking down he saw Katherine. She was pale with red hair, a round face with soft features and full lips and a small nose. His eyes then went over her body. She was laying on her side over the blankets on the bed. Her curvy body was facing the rooms door and her hair was pulled neatly back into a bun with a few strands left out.

"Damn, she could give Lust a run for her money." He commented to himself, aware that the alchemists couldn't hear him.

So he watched in silence as they packed up her things and the younger Elric lifted her effortlessly from the bed. Then he followed them on the train and to Rush Valley.

By the time they arrived, Envy was sick of the insect disguise and was itching to change into something, anything else. But still he waited to change until after they had arrived and split up at an automail engineers.

Going into an alley, he shifted into someone that would blend in to everyone except Katherine. He had chosen something that was inspired by Father, a teenager of indeterminate gender with pale blonde hair, somewhat fair skin and bright golden eyes. The body was a less toned version of his preferred form and the clothing was a pair of simple black trousers and a beige tank top.

Coming out of the Alley he stood out of people's way, watching Katherine. Waiting for those around her to be distracted by conversation. The last thing he wanted was a fight with the Fullmetal Pipsqueak. And when his time came he walked through the crowds.

"Katherine." He sang out to her softly. When she turned to look, he started to walk away.

Without even turning to look, he knew she had begun to follow him. So he led her off to a secluded area. Somewhere he could have her all to himself, for as long as he needed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Where is my Mind? #24**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

She followed the person through the crowded streets of Rush Valley all the way to a secluded mountain area. Of course she had known soon as she saw them that it was Envy. No one else would have the appearance he picked until the end of the series.

But still she followed him. Knowing he took pleasure in torturing others. Okay, maybe Kit wasn't exactly the smartest Fullmetal Alchemist fan. But then again who wouldn't follow someone that was clearly Envy to a secluded area?

Envy stopped and turned to face her when they were far from prying eyes. She was awestruck and momentarily considered kissing him to cross it off her bucket list. Which she considered turning into a physical list. But she didn't want Edward to judge her if he ever saw it.

"So you're Katherine."

"Yeah. Only I prefer Kit. I just don't want Wrath to call me by it."

"And how, exactly, do you know about him?"

"I know, because I am from the other side of the gate. Where all of this is fiction and the story has already ended."

"Do you know how this _story_ is supposed to end?" He said story like the word bothered him.

"I do. With the homunculi and Father dead and everyone safe and sound."

He growled audibly and narrowed his eyes. But he didn't move.

"Well you certainly don't hold back with this. Now according to Wrath, you held back. Why?"

"Well, you're my favorite of your kind. I always cry at your death. Your speech is depressing."

"I give a speech?"

"It's more of a sobbing rant about how Edward figured out your big secret, that you're actually jealous of humans. I haven't watched it in awhile but your suicide is tragic."

Envy clenched his jaw while trying to keep his temper in check, balling his hands into fists. Kit gulped and watched him.

"If you hit me, Edward will notice and I won't lie to him. As a precious resource do you want him coming after you for a fight he can't really win?" She asked while biting her lower lip.

"Right. Back on task." He sighed and he began to fire off questions.

How did she get there? What was the gate like? What about your home? If we fail here, could we go there? And so on and so on.

Her answers were simple. I don't know. Well there's the white room with God and the black room with a film reel. My home has no alchemy. I won't tell you about my home. And so on and so on.

"Thank you for your co-operation."

"Um Envy?"

"What?"

"Uh, I've been putting together a bucket list and I was kinda hoping you could help me check something off it."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Great! Oh, um, please lose your disguise." She smiled. She watched in awe as red sparks went over him returning him to his preferred form. When he finished he rolled his eyes at her delight.

"Well? Get it over with." He demanded impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yessir!"She nodded and flung her arms around his shoulders. He was taller than her so it was necessary. Envy stood still, frozen with uncertainty. Of course his uncertainty turned to shock as she pressed her lips to his lightly.

Quickly, he pushed her off. The force made her stumble back before falling onto her butt with a gasp. He brought his disguise back up and walked away from her, making a sour face.

- **Alphonse's POV** -

After Brother's arm was fixed he convinced Winry to go with them to Central. Ling spoke up that he would come as well, which bothered Ed. He was worried about the way Ling had stared at the stones around Kit's neck.

Speaking of...

Alphonse gasped and looked around. He did a scan of the shop. Automail, Ed, Winry, Mr. Garfiel, Ling and his companions had vanished but they were there the hole time, Kit's bag sat next to Edward's suitcase.

"Um... Brother?"

"Yea Al?"

Edward and Winry turned to him.

"We're missing someone again..."

Edward looked around and took a frustrated breath when he also noticed.

"We should add a bell to that choker of hers. At least then we would notice when she wondered off." He commented and took a deep breath before adding, "I'll go look for her. You guys wait here."

Al and Winry nodded and watched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out onto the street.

"Those two are pretty close, aren't they?"

He turned to see Winry staring out after his brother, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yea." He nodded.

- **Edward's POV** -

He walked the street looking mainly for her hair. It was eye catching. So chances were he would notice it anywhere. All the while he was mentally scolding himself for not watching her.

The last time he saw her was nearly two hours ago when Winry hit him for breaking his arm.

Not seeing her among the crowds, he went out into secluded areas and it wasn't long before he found her sitting on the ground and looking more than a little dazed. Her usually pale complexion had a pink tint from being out in the sun.

Exhaling he walked over and lifted her effortlessly. Al had said she was light but this it ridiculous. He would most likely yet at her about under eating when they returned to Atelier Garfiel.

After walking a little ways, she snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

- **Kit's POV** -

Looking over at the person carrying her, she squeaked. Surprised to see Ed.

"You wandered off again."

"Sorry. It's not something I'm working on."

"You should start or I'll add a bell to that choker, maybe a name tag too. Then I'll have a pet Kitty Kit." He smiled and she stared at him in horror.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would."

"Ed! Please no! I had a really good reason for wandering off today."

"Really? A what's your really good reason?"

"Envy stopped by to question me for Father. He was on his very best behavior and even let me check off an item from my bucket list."

Edward froze and stared at her.

"Envy? You know he's an immature psychopath, right?"

"Immature? Well he did push me away after I kissed him but you don't really have room to talk on the immaturity front."

"You kissed him/her/it?" He demanded scowling before he dropped her. She squeaked and looked at him

"I'm pretty sure Envy's a guy. And yes I did. It was on my bucket list. He's my favorite Homunculus. And honestly he needs the pity kisses. I mean the poor guys jealous of humans and commits suicide after it's realized by you on the promised day. I don't know why you're so upset about it, I prefer you to him."


	25. Chapter 25

**Where is my Mind? #25**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

Ed helped her up but refused to talk to her as they walked back to the automail shop. Al scolded her in a parental manner for wandering off without saying anything. Kit apologized for worrying him and didn't mention Envy. She was afraid that Alphonse would react the way Ed had and she'd be in even more trouble with the brothers.

And that's how she ended up sitting quietly next to Alphonse on the train to Central. Across from her sat Edward with Winry across from Al. Kit sat with her legs crossed and her fingers running over the mallet at her throat. Winry glanced at the trio around her questioningly.

"You three are as lively as ever." Winry commented sarcastically.

"Huh?" Kit commented.

"We just aren't feeling talkative right now." Ed commented while Al shrugged.

Kit leaned to her right and laid her head against Al as she crossed her arms across her stomach. She had a preference for firm mattresses and pillows, so she was actually pretty comfortable.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her which caught Alphonse's attention.

"Am I really that comfy to you?" Al asked. His innocent voice sounding surprised as he looked at her.

"Actually, yes. When we were at Izumi's, I was about to take a nap under the table when she talked me into that week of getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter. At the time I was just happy that Roxi wasn't there to witness me lose so hard... Man that would have been embarrassing."

"Actually, the embarrassing part in this should have been that Teacher was going easy on you and you still lost." Edward interjected as he turned to look out the window. Kit bolted up and her jaw dropped.

"Aw man! You're totally right! That's way worse than Roxi gloating over how I'm not good at everything!" UGh!" she groaned and hit her head against the window. Not hard enough to need to heal herself but hard enough to hurt a little.

- **Edward's POV** -

He turned sharply at the sound of her hitting her head against the window a couple times. Al jumped slightly as well.

"B-But Kit! You did do good! I mean not that good... But you were improving! An-and, Teacher said that brother could help you improve even more." Al said trying to calm her.

Kit turned and looked from him to his brother, eyes widened and a nice red spot on her forehead. Her expression was that of a terrified child.

"Is it too late to revert back to pacifism?" She asked meekly.

"You're a pacifist? How did she get you to learn fighting then?" Al asked, completely thrown.

"Al, I don't know why you're surprised. Kit did apologize every time she managed to hit Teacher." He commented bitterly as he recalled the shot to his groin that she gave him. That was the only time he didn't see her apologize right away.

"She said it would come in handy in the long run... It's not my fault it's true." Kit answered Al.

"Oh right. I guess that's true." Alphonse said, acknowledging both statements.

"Just what does this woman teach?" Winry asked.

- **Alphonse's POV** -

Brother opened his mouth to answer, but Kit was quicker.

"Alchemy and the wonderful art of combat! But also compassion and anger! As well as honesty. And for me; How to be a scary fucking housewife that strikes fear in the loins, heehee I mean hearts, of men and women alike!" She declared.

Brother's eyes went wide and he nearly fell off his bench. Alphonse couldn't help but chuckle. Winry looked surprised but nodded understandingly.

"Excuse me?"

The teenagers turned to see a young woman sitting in a booth nearby. A rather small and delicate looking young woman with long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail and round blue eyes was looking at them.

"Can you please quiet down a little? You're quite distracting." She said softly, holding up a pretty thick book.

"Oh, we're sorry. Of course we'll be more quiet." Winry said smiling.

"Thank you." The woman responded before turning back to her book. The group settles into silence.

- **Kit's POV** -

However after a few moments;

"Um Kit?"

"Yes Alphonse?"

"Uhm, about earlier. I didn't know you could sing."

"It's not exactly something I do in front of people often. Earlier I spaced out."

"Ah but it was nice!"

"Don't get too excited. We may get shushed again."

"What was that you were singing anyway?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Something for kids." Was all she could say. How do you even explain Barbie to people. Because Barbie was seen as a kids thing. It seemed to be a reasonable answer and it was accepted. Which lead to the rest of the trip to Central in silence.

- **Edward's POV** -

He couldn't help but watch Kit as she looked out the window for the rest of the trip. Her right hand played with her hair. Though, mostly she ran her fingers through it and twirled curls around her fingers.

His eyes scanned her carefully.

Her curls were a little fizzy and he hadn't noticed how long and pointed her nails were. The black that had been on them when they first met was nearly completely chipped off.

After a few moments of staring something bumped his ribs to his left. Jumping slightly he turned to see, Winry looking at him disapprovingly.

"Stop staring at her. It's rude." She scolded.

"I don't mind it, Winry. Really I don't. It's only when he starts getting creepy where it'll begin to bother me."

They looked up to see Kit pushing some hair from her face as she smiled at him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Where is my Mind? #26**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

Upon arriving in Central, Kit was pleased to find that Ling, who had come with them against their will had wandered off. So that meant he would be getting arrested shortly.

Not long after they left the station, Winry separated from them to visit the Hughes. Kit would have gone too but she wanted to meet Roy.

"We never told her about Hughes..." Al said as they went to Central HQ.

"She'll find out on her own. We also never told her about me." Kit shrugged.

"She wouldn't believe us if we told her about you." Edward threw in.

"Why? She can believe that Al is a soul bound to armor and that alchemy works. Why wouldn't she believe about me?"

Ed and Al stopped walking at turned to her.

"I'm sorry Kit, but..." Al started.

"Coming from another universe through the Gate sounds insane." Ed stated.

"We believe you. Really we do. And Armstrong and Hughes did too. But to anyone else it would sound crazy." Al finished.

Kit's face twisted in disinterest and she began to walk on ahead without them.

- **Edward's POV** -

He watched as she moved to go on without them. Al looked down at him.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know Al, I really do not know." He sighed.

Shaking his head, he motioned for them to follow her. He really didn't want her to get lost here. Especially since she was apparently right about a homunculus coming to talk to her.

Even though it irked him that she said that she had kissed Envy. And while he was happy that she also said she liked him more than Envy. But, that was beside the point. He shouldn't have been that bothered by her kissing Envy. Except he was. Part of him didn't want her to kiss anyone else.

When the arrived in front of the Central Military Command building, Kit turned to face that.

"You need to act like you don't know about Hughes."

"What? why?"

"Because we were on the way to Rush Valley when it happened. You aren't supposed to know until Ross tells you after Roy lies about it."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he thinks he's saving you from feeling guilty about it."

"Fine! Fine. We'll pretend that we don't know."

- **Kit's POV** -

"Good, thank you." She said before she pulled him into a hug. He returned it stiffly before pulling back and leading them into the building.

It wasn't until they made it inside that Kit remembered that the only reason the Elrics come to the HQ building in the anime around now was to fill Hughes in on what they discovered in Dublith. Man did she feel dumb for letting Hughes murder slip too early.

But with that realization she began to wonder what else she had forgotten about. It was moments like this, that reminded her of how undependable the human memory was, that made her long for her laptop. But then she remembered her wallpaper was Edward, asleep with his hair down and only a sheet covering him, and the thought of him actually seeing that may freak him out.

However, the moment she thought about her laptop the was a warm tingle going through her and she felt something get added to her backpack.

Al gasped behind her.

"Kit!"

"...Yes?"

"What happened now?" Edward asked looking at Kit.

"Red sparks just came from her bag." Al whispered.

"I know what happened Alphonse. Something of mine from home was just brought to me. You guys do not get to see it. At least not today. Winry is not near it at all if you want her to live. Because I'm not kidding or exaggerating when I say I will bash her head in if she even thinks about taking it apart."

The two boys looked taken aback.

"Yes Ma'am." They said.

"Good. Now back on task."

- **Edward's POV** -

Kit seemed to have had a complete one-eighty in her personality. Whatever had appeared must have been very important to her. Well a very important piece of machinery if she was worried about Winry.

He was almost curious about what it was and why she was so protective over it. Though if the thought of Winry taking it apart made her threaten to bash his childhood friends head in, he was afraid of what she'd do if he asked what it was.

- **Kit's POV** -

It didn't take them long to run into Roy. They breezed through introductions with the ravenette adult male that was tall and muscular with dark eyes. Seeing him in person, Kit couldn't help but admit that he was attractive.

She still wanted to slap him but she did find him attractive.

And then the Hughes lie came out. She noticed that Edward balled his hands into fists as he claimed that Hughes decided to retire and move.

"Are you alright, Kit was it?" She jumped slightly and looked up. Asking her was the tall and beautiful, blond haired and brown eyed Riza Hawkeye.

"I'm fine. It's just that my bull shit meter is going crazy each time the Colonel speaks." She said. earning a surprised look from everyone around her. Then she added, "But don't mind me. I've been having an odd couple of months."

"Right..." Riza nodded, probably feeling sorry that she asked.

Then they parted ways and Kit could feel Ed staring at her.

- **Edward's POV** -

He couldn't believe her.

"Yes Ed?" She asked.

"You make us act like we know nothing and then you go and say that!?" He demanded.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." She shrugged.

"Liar. You wanted to be the one to say something all along."

"No I wanted to yell at him and slap him. That slap is on my bucket list. But I refrained."

"Oh so you can refrain from slapping colonel asshole but not from kissing Envy?"

"Envy? When did she meet Envy?" Al interjects

But the two ignored Al.

"I really don't understand why that bothers you. I told you that I definitely prefer you. Jeez your acting like some jealous boyfriend. Which is weird because I've never even had one of those." She rambled making him freeze.

"I'm not bothered by it. You can kiss whoever you want." He snapped at her.

"Edward, you have got to be the stupidest genius I have ever met!" She shouted at him.

"Ed? Al? Kit?"

- **Kit's POV** -

They looked up to see Maria Ross coming towards them. Kit was scowling.

"Maria!" She called happy to see her and hugged her.

"What brings you guys back here?"

"I don't know about them. But I'm about to go and offer my condolences to Maes Hughes family." Kit said. Maria's face fell.

"So you three know about that?" She asked.

"We've been learning a lot since Kit joined us." Al said.

"I see."

"Maria? Please be careful over the next few days. Please?" Kit said softly. She hadn't sounded as innocent as she just had since she appeared with amnesia. the three around her looked surprised.

Maria nodded and wished them a good day. Then she left.

Ed turned her to face him.

"What aren't you telling us now?" He asked softly.

"Don't you want to be surprised?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"Not really. No."


	27. Chapter 27

**Where is my Mind? #27**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

"So what aren't you telling us?"He demanded.

"Um. Not telling!" Kit shouted before turning away from him and running away.

Maneuvering through the halls, she ran out of the building and into the city. It was a childish choice, but knowing Edward he would keep pushing until she caved and told him everything.

She couldn't keep spoiling him. Especially if her being there changes anything. She doesn't want to ruin anything. Though she also wanted to end up with Ed. But that didn't mean that she was going to give in to his every demand.

As she ran through Central, she actually slowed to a walk.

Looking around her, she realized that running away like that may have been a terrible idea. She didn't know where to go. Or how to get to anywhere. Now Kit understood why Roxi had stayed in Rush Valley.

"Kit?"

She turned quickly and smiled.

"Winry!" She flung her arms around the taller girl.

"What are you doing out on your own?"

"Um. I decided I wanted to go with you."

"Oh. Okay." She nodded.

"Ed and Al will join us later."

"That makes sense." Winry said.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yea."

Winry nodded and turned. Kit followed her, cautiously looking around as they walked. Being yelled at by Ed was not part of her plan for the day. But it would happen when he caught her.

- **Edward's POV** -

He was going to wring her neck when he found her.

Running away from him was immature of her. She may know everything but she can still get lost.

He and Al had split up to search through Central to find Kit.

Ed half wanted to stop looking and go on without her. But part of him had gotten used to her being there and he wanted to see how life would continue with her. Though with that desire came a curious thought. What if she wanted to return to her real home when they are done?

Her family was there and Roxi was there and really all of her life was there.

He stopped looking and looked at his feet. He was becoming a little attached to her and reliant on her information.

"Brother?"

He looked up to see Al walking towards him.

"I couldn't find her." He told his younger brother, brushing off where his thoughts had been going.

"Me neither. But then I thought of something!"

"What is it?"

"What if she found Winry?"

"So you think we should check the Hughes residence?"

"Yeah!" He nodded.

Ed nodded along.

"Okay. Let's check there."

He straightened and began to head towards their new destination.

"Brother? Is something bothering you?" Al asked as he followed him.

"No. Not really..." He shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"No. Not really..."

"Does it have to do with Kit?"

"I... I was just thinking and, well... What if she wants to leave and go home?" He blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if she wants to go home when we're done? She hasn't brought it up but... What if she decides she wants to go?"

"Oh... We would have to ask her about that at some point."

"Yea..."

"Does that worry you?"

"What...?"

"Does the possibility of her wanting to go worry you?"

"...A little. I mean, no... maybe... A little."

Al laughed lightly.

- **Kit's POV** -

Winry knocked at the door when we arrived. The door was flung open by a little girl with sandy blond hair and green eyes.

"Daddy!" She beamed. though then she noticed Kit and Winry and her excitement deflated. The little girl cried and lunged at Winry's hips, hugging her.

Kit looked into the home and saw a woman with a sandy blonde pixie cut and green eyes. Elicia and Gracia looked nearly identical.

"Hello Winry." Gracia said.

"Hi. This is Kit." Winry responded.

She waved a little as Elicia looked up at her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gracia and this is Elicia."

"Nice to meet you." Elicia said.

"Nice to meet you too."

With introductions done, the women went inside and sat in the living room. Kit carefully placing her bag beside her.

"Kit... You called a while back right? What was it you wanted to tell me?" Gracia asked.

"Yes. Um, how do I put this so I don't sound insane? Winry could you step out for a moment? Ed and Al don't really want you to know this. They don't think you can handle it." Kit said looking from Gracia to Winry.

"I see how it is... Come on Elicia. Let's go and play."

"Okay!"

And the two walk away. Kit waited until they were out of earshot and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Please wait until I'm done before saying anything."

Gracia nodded and Kit took another deep breath and began slowly. Starting with that again she was sorry for her loss. Then she went into how she was from another world where all of this was just make-believe. Gracia looked thrown by where that went so to prove it, Kit opened her bag bringing out the notebook with FullMetal Alchemist info and turned to the page of her husband's murder.

Gracia's eyes scanned the page and slowly filled with tears. Closing the book, she handed it back.

"I believe you. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Also I ended up telling Ed and Al about Hughes. Not even an hour after we got off the phone. But Winry doesn't know."

"Oh..."

Kit nodded and put the notebook away. Before closing her bag she looked at the giant Al plush and Roxi's purse. Closing her eyes she thought about them returning to Roxi. When she opened her eyes they where gone. Which made it easier for Kit to see her laptop. It was a fourteen inch pastel blue HP Chromebook with a 4GB memory and a 16GB hard drive.

[ **A/N: Kit's Laptop is not what I have. I just looked for laptops online. The one I picked for her is pinned on pinterest board I made for this fanfic** ] Later she would see if she could access the internet and then see if she could instant message Roxi.

Closing the bag she leaned back against the couch.

"Winry! We're done. You guys can come back." Kit called to her.

Winry and Elicia slowly returned. Winry looked upset. Kit sat up a little.

"What is it?" Gracia asked her.

"Elicia said you guys buried Mr. Hughes... What happened?" She asked.

"Oh..." Kit said biting her lower lip.

"Winry, honey, please sit down." Gracia told her soothingly.

Winry sat and looked at Gracia. The adult took a deep breath. Then she told Winry.


	28. Chapter 28

**Where is my Mind? #28**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Edward's POV** -

He knocked on the door when they reached the Hughes residence. Taking a deep breath as he waited. It wasn't a long wait. The door was soon opened by exactly who he and his brother had been looking for.

"Hey you-" She started.

"What did you think you were doing? Running off like that! You worried us! We thought we lost you!" He shouted, cutting her off as he grabbed hold of her shoulders firmly.

She squeaked and her eyes widened as she looked down at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just... I'm sorry." She told him before looking over her shoulder.

He followed her gaze to the living room behind her. Winry sat was Elicia and Gracia, visibly upset.

"Winry just got clued in about what happened with Hughes by Elicia." Kit whispered to him. Then she gasped and pulled herself away from him.

- **Kit's POV** -

She gasped as she saw Elicia curiously poke at her bag. Pulling herself out of Ed's grip she went inside and picked up her bag.

"I know it's an interesting design. But let's not be poking at my things." She told the little girl. It came out sharper than she meant for it too and Elicia's jaw dropped in shock, tears filling her eyes. Kit looked at her firmly.

She would not crumble to this little girl's tears. She couldn't. She needed to be firm. If her bag became this child's play toy, her laptop would be in trouble. That was not something she could risk.

"Elicia. It's not polite to play with other people's belongings. I'm not trying to be mean but I have some things that are very important to me in my bag." Kit told the little girl firmly.

Elicia's surprised face twisted into a scowl as she turned and marched off. Gracia and Winry gaped at her.

"What? I have a problem with children when it comes to my belongings." Kit shrugged.

"You don't like children?" Al asked as he and Edward came in.

"Not really. I prefer people that are done with puberty." She answered.

"Guys...? Did you know about Mr Hughes?" Winry asked.

"Uh. Yeah actually we did... We're sorry for your loss" Ed said, looking at Gracia.

Gracia nodded.

"I also want to apologize... you see if it wasn't for us -" Edward began.

"Ed, keep your guilt to yourself. What happened was the result of just the kind of person he was. I mean didn't he volunteer to help? It's not like you forced him." Kit interrupted.

"She's right Edward." Gracia smiled tiredly.

Kit smiled and sat on the couch with her bag in her lap. Edward sat between her and Winry.

"I know. But I can't help but feel responsible for it." He said.

Kit quietly placed a hand on his left arm as he sat to her right. He turned and gave her a small smile.

- **Edward's POV** -

Not long after that they left. After the door closed, he bit his lip as he heard Elicia try to comfort her mother.

"Come on. We should get a hotel room." He said.

The other's nodded they left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kit and Winry walking arm in arm and he couldn't help but smile to himself and touch the spot where Kit had laid her hand on him earlier.

It didn't take long to get to a hotel or to get checked in. He asked for two rooms, figuring that he and Al would be in one and the girls could share the other. All he had to do was flash the man at the desk his official silver pocket watch and he got everything he asked for.

Walking up to their rooms the four walked in silence. Upon finding the rooms he made a note that they were next to one another.

"So you two get that one and we get this one?" Winry asked looking from the door to the right to the one in front of her.

"Yep. Um, Kit can we talk a moment?" He nodded as Winry went into the room.

Kit looked from him to Al and nodded.

"I'll join you in a sec Winry. Don't claim the good bed." She said playfully.

He and Al motioned for her to join them in their room. She went along quietly and looked around the room as she went in. There was a living area with two couches and a coffee table, a bed and a door that was either a closet or a bathroom.

Kit took a seat on the couch and sat her bag beside her.

He bit his lower lip and looked at the floor.

"What's up guys?" She asked crossing her legs.

"When this is all over. Do you... I mean, are you going to want to go home?" He asked nervously.

She looked at him confused for a moment. Then she looked thoughtful, tapping her chin. Finally she shrugged.

"I've been putting off thinking about that. I mean I'm so used to being with you guys now that it's hard to think about going back to where you're not really real." She told him. It comforted him a little that she's put off thinking about that.

"I see." He nodded, smiling.

"What did you summon earlier?" Al asked.

"My precious baby." She smiled making him stared confused.

- **Kit's POV** -

She couldn't help but laugh at Ed's confusion.

Opening her bag, she pulled out her laptop and opened it. Fully charged and still on from the last time she used it, she was happy she had it set to do nothing when the lid was closed.

However, as the Elrics moved to behind the couch to look over her shoulder, she was mortified to find that she had minimized the google chrome window that she had open. So the two got a face full of her sexy Ed wallpaper With programs like GIMP, EA Origin, and The Sims 4 going doing the right side of the screen.

A deep blush covered her face and she quickly opened the window she had minimized.

"For the record you should have expected that. I did say I preferred Ed, didn't I?" She squeaked out.

"Yea you did. But that's not exactly the side of Brother I thought you would display." Al commented.

"I can find something much worse. Pretty sure there's websites devoted to it." She said suggestively as she checked her internet connection.

She was connected and when she clicked on the icon to see what she was connected through it simply said 'TRUTH_GATE' She shook her head and looked at what tabs she had open, ignoring Ed and Al's questions about what she was on.

She was currently on youtube, logged into her fanfiction account, on the FMA wiki, and on pinterest.

The she answered some questions. Using simple answers like; this is a laptop, the internet is a search engine mostly used for communicating and making research easier, things like that. Mostly she tried to make it clear that she didn't really know a lot about it and the she used her laptop for playing the sims, reading fanfiction and listening to music.


	29. Chapter 29

**Where is my Mind? #29**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

After her little explanation she switched from her pinterest tab to the youtube one. Clicking on a playlist titled FMA she clicked play all. Though she still scrolled through the playlist a little and changed the song from an FMA video for the song Boy Like You to the NateWantsToBattle extended english cover of Yui's Again.

The boys watched her curiously.

She opened a new tab, her eyes fixed intently on the screen. She missed her laptop so much, she wanted to look through everything again. But she needed to talk to Roxi too. So in the new tab she went to AIM. She'd had been to lazy to download the app for it onto her desktop so she went to the website.

She looked at her username, k.i.t_in_Wonderland. She loved Alice in Wonderland. Though she really never expected that she would fall down the rabbit hole herself. Then she glanced at her buddy list. There was only three usernames on it; CheerupClara, RoxiCandy and Als_Excalibur. CheerupClara was her mom. RoxiCandy was Roxi's until she forgot the password. Als_Excalibur was Roxi's new one.

"Al's Excalibur?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Roxi's username." Kit said as she went to click on it.

Kit's mom and Roxi were both online so as Kit clicked Roxi's username she got a message from her mother.

 _"Where are you young lady?!"_ popped up immediately.

She took a deep breath and typed back, _"Sorry, but I doubt you would believe me if I told you. Shouldn't you be working?"_

"Who's that?" Al asked. She turned and looked at them.

"My mother."

"She seems angry."

"Well, I vanished into thin air and have been gone for quite awhile. Of course she's angry."

"Oh, she said something!" Edward interjected. Kit turned to the screen again.

 _"It's my day off. Now you answer me Katherine. Where are you?!"_

 _"Um. Honestly? I'm in Amestris. Currently alone and unsupervised with two boys. One trapped in a suit of armor and the other may be suffering from an imbalance in hormones."_ Kit bit her lower lip as she hit send.

Then she clicked on Roxi's name again.

 _"Hey you. How's it hanging? Can you try to convince my mom I'm not on drugs?"_ She typed out and hit send.

Clicking on the youtube tab again she scrolled to the bottom of the playlist and clicked on a lyric video for Vic Mignogna's song called Nothing I Won't Give. Then she went back to the IMs. Roxi had replied to her.

 _"Kitty Kat! How? When? Say hello to Al for me! -insert a heart emoji-"_

"Al, Roxi says hi." Kit laughed.

"Hi Roxi." He laughed.

 _"He says Hi back. Now as for how. I kinda wished for my laptop and my invitation gave it to me."_

 _"Oh. I see. Truth really wants you happy."_

 _"Yes I think It wants me to get comfortable here. The guys are already wondering if I intend to go home when the story ends."_

 _"Will you? I won't blame you if you stay there. But your mom's been going crazy. She thought you ran away to live with your dad."_ Kit rolled her eyes.

 _"After what he did to us? Not freaking likely. That man could be bound, gagged, struck by lightening then drowned and I wouldn't care!"_

Then she noticed that the chat window for her mom was flashing.

 _"What kind of sick joke is that!? You expect me to believe your in a FICTIONAL world right now? Are you on drugs?"_ Kit sighed. Ed was leaning over her shoulder reading what her mother sent.

"I take offense to being called fictional." He said.

"Yes I know." Kit nodded.

 _"I'm serious. Ask Roxi. Also Roxi said you thought I went to dad. Seriously? He cheats on us and you think I'd ran away to him? Would never happen. Me running away to seduce Edward Elric is far more likely -insert a heart emoji- I mean really that midget=love. Dad=homicidal tendencies. Get it? Got it? Good."_

Then Kit restarted the song humming along to it as she clicked on Roxi's chat window again. As she did she ignored Ed's staring at her.

 _"LOL I know that. But seriously are you coming back? I miss you lots."_

 _"Oh, Roxi, I miss you too but I really want to stay. I mean I've already kissed Ed twice, kissed Envy. I still need to slap Roy, kick Father, hug Al's weak body, bug Olivier. And then there's my dream of seducing Ed. I have whims I need to complete, ya know?"_

"You have a dream to seduce me?"

"Yea. But that's not important right now."

 _"LOL, Okay. Ok I get it. I'd have the same objective with Al if I was still there."_

 _"Hey um, this may be a bit late but the Elrics are read over my shoulders and you just confessed to wanting to have your way with Al... in front of Al. LOL"_ Kit sent while laughing.

"What's LOL?" Ed asked. Al was in a mortified silence.

"Oh. It means laugh out loud." She told him.

"Hey what was that song you played a while ago?" Al asked trying to take his mind off Roxi.

"Nothing I Won't Give. It's kind of a character song for Edward, that's sang by his english voice actor Vic Mignogna." Kit explained. Then she switched back to youtube and once again started the song over.

"Wow." Was all they could say when the song was over.

She smiled and went back to IMing Roxi.

 _"Oh, oopsies. Sorry Al! But it's true -wink emoji-"_

 _"I'll get back to you another time Roxi. I think I've over whelmed them."_

 _"What did you do? Did you flash them?"_

 _"Not yet -wink emoji- I did, however, show them what it'd sound like if Ed ever song."_

 _"Which FMA Vic_ _Mignogna song did you play?"_

"There's more than one?" Ed asked.

"There's Brothers, Far From Home and Nothing I Won't Give. Brothers is sad but I like them all." Kit said nodding.

 _"Nothing I Won't Give."_

 _"The Ed letter to Al, really? I thought if you showed them one it's be Far From Home."_

 _"Didn't feel like that one."_

"Wait, that song was a letter to me from Brother?" Al asked.

"Did it not sound like one?" She asked. Then she clicked on her mothers chat window.

 _"Fine. I won't ask how you even got there. Just... Please keep in touch."_

 _"I'll try to mom. Don't worry about me and before you start in with the 'Don't let those boys do anything to you' please remember that one is Kindness in a Can and I'm more likely to try things with the other one."_

 _"Actually I was going to say be careful. I read some of that fanfiction you started writing and I was going to say get proper consent before doing anything. Also if you do actually do things, do it safely. I'd prefer it if my fifteen year old daughter didn't get knocked up by some fictional boy her age."_

 _"...Are you condoning safe sex? Also if I end up staying here he won't be considered fictional. Loopholes mom -winky emoji-"_ Kit rubbed her forehead a little and went to Roxi's chat window again.

 _"Mom just gave me permission to have safe sex with Ed..."_

 _"That just takes the fun out of going behind her back and doing it."_

- **Edward's POV** -

He blushed as she typed away to her mother and friend. He couldn't help but gulp. Her mother actually expected them to... His breath caught in his throat and he straightened up.

Kit was preoccupied but Al looked up at him.

"I'm going to check on Winry." He said walking to the door.

Al nodded looked at Kit's screen once again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Where is my Mind? #30**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

Kit ended up showing Al more music after her mom and Roxi went offline. Of course she couldn't show him her favorite music. He was far to sweet and innocent for that. She played Disney songs and the openings to cartoons, like anyone else in her shoes would do.

Then she introduced him to pinterest. She had boards devoted to Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Batman, FMA, Clothes, Food, Disney, DIY, Ballet, Alice in Wonderland Hemlock Grove and Nail Art.

When she went through the boards for him, he had made her go snail speed slow on the FMA board. It seemed to her that he was rather impressed with all of the bad-ass pictures of him and Edward. But she pointed out her favorites all the same and didn't click to follow any links.

If Ed had still been there he probably would have been equally as impressed. But Kit knew he had left to comfort Winry. He had this presence that made her heart race with longing and annoyance. So while she hadn't been listening when he left, she still felt his exit. Though if she had been paying attention to him when he left, it's not like she would stop him to keep showing her laptop. Comforting Winry about Hughes death was something he was supposed to do. And as much as she wanted him for herself, she couldn't bring herself to get between him and possible happiness.

Going back the youtube, she paused the video it was on. Something from some Disney movie. Al seemed to take to Disney like every little girl ever. Then she minimized the window and muted the volume altogether. Closing the lid, she returned the tech to her bag.

"Time to put the computer to bed." She giggled to Al.

"Aww, Okay." He laughed lightly.

"So think Ed'll be with _her_ the whole night?" She asked. A note of jealousy sounding when she says her.

"I don't know. We had time to grieve and come to terms with it since you told us. But Winry just found out today." He said with a shrug.

"Right so most likely he'll at least sit with her..."

"If them being alone together bothers you so much, why don't you join them." He suggested teasingly.

"And leave you by yourself? No can do. Roxi would have my head if I abandoned you for something as selfish as my feelings for your brother."

- **Edward's POV** -

After knocking on the door, he just asked if she would be going to eat.

"Edward?" He heard after he turned away. Looking back he saw an upset Winry open the door.

Soon they were in the girls hotel room seated on the couch across from Winry. A basket of apples sat on the coffee table between them. Like a good friend he listened as she spoke about how she had been working on her baking. How she had thought she had improved, and that she wanted to bake an apple pie for Hughes.

Then she began to cry and he sat there awkwardly. Honestly he was still thinking about how Kit's mother had basically given him permission to do inappropriate things with Kit. But he kept his face and body language calm as he was there for his childhood friend.

He switched over the the couch that she was on and lightly rubbed her back with his gloved automail hand.

And he continued to do that as she tearfully said that he had basically adopted her into his family the last time they were in central. He refrained from saying that Hughes basically adopted everyone into his family.

Well Kit didn't get the Hughes treatment exactly. If anything she was a curiosity to him.

But he wasn't going to tell Winry or Kit about that.

No, instead of offering input, he rubbed her back quietly and sat with her, listening until she leaned against him and fell asleep.

Sighing as he lifted her, he stood and placed her gently on one of the beds.

"Thanks for listening..." She told him softly after getting a brief second wind. But she was soon out again.

"Yeah, no problem." He whispered and before quietly crossing the hotel room to the door and leaving. Closing the door quietly behind him. Going over to his room, he froze as he reached for the handle.

"...with her the whole night?" Kit asked Al. There was something odd about her tone. Something he couldn't place. So he stood there and listened more.

"I don't know. We had time to grieve and come to terms with it since you told us. But Winry just found out today." AL answered and the sound of clanging metal alerted Ed to a shrug.

"Right so most likely he'll at least sit with her..."

"If them being alone together bothers you so much, why don't you join them." Al suggested teasingly. Alphonse teasing someone? Today was just filled with surprises.

"And leave you by yourself? No can do. Roxi would have my head if I abandoned you for something as selfish as my feelings for your brother."

He gaped at the door and pressed his ear against it. Grateful that most others in the hotel were asleep.

"Kit, that's ridiculous. Feelings aren't selfish."

"Says you. Al, did you forget that this is a series where I'm from and I've seen it all? Seriously. It ends with Ed proposing to someone. Which was the funniest scene in the entire series. But doing anything about my feelings would be selfish on my part."

"What?"

"Your brother has a weakness and it is proposing. He's a wonderful man but shouting the law of equivalent exchange at someone is just not how it should be done. Isn't anything sacred?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay then... Brother's proposing methods aside and ignoring how this is supposed to end. If you didn't think it was selfish. Would you act on your feelings?" Al asked her.

Ed listened eagerly. Part of him was confused about why he wanted to know so badly. Ah common sense. Always wondering the right thing. However that part of him was unnecessary at the moment as part of him was longing to know.

"Al. If I were to act on any of my feelings, you would be married to a cat. Roy would be married to Riza. Falman would be dressed as a woman and Havoc would be having his way with him. Ling and Lan Fan would also be married as soon as he becomes emperor, because there's something that is really semi-incestuous about how Xing is run. And as for me and Ed? You know better than anyone that you can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to, so even if I could unselfishly act on anything I feel, I still couldn't because he loves you more than anyone else in the world."

- **Kit's POV** -

By the time she finished speaking, her voice caught in her throat and tears slid down her cheeks. She took deep breathes in an effort to calm herself down, but the sad little tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

Al stared at her as she wiped her face. Tears got caught in her eyelashes which made it difficult for her to see as Al moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. It should have felt cold and hard. But being Al, The armor against her felt warm and comforting.

So she gave into what her body wanted and shivered a little as she allowed herself to cry as Al hugged her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Where is my Mind? #31**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **How's everyone liking it so far?**

* * *

- **Edward's POV** -

He backed away from the door and slid down the opposite wall. Sitting with his head in his hands as he heard her cry. He could even hear how his brother tried to soothe her.

He didn't know what to think. Her words played through his head over and over followed by the sound of her crying.

"It's not wrong to want to get Al's body back more than anything else. She knows what I'm like. Geez she claims she knows all about this world." He mumbled to himself.

- **Kit's POV** -

After some time of Al comforting her, she fell asleep against him. Well she was half asleep, but not quite conscious enough to move. Al easily lifted her and laid her on his brother's bed. It was quite comfortable. But it didn't pull her into unconsciousness.

Soon the door opened and closed.

"Brother?" Al asked.

"Hey. She asleep?"

"Yea. How's Winry."

"Better. She passed out a while ago."

As the brothers spoke, Kit zoned out. She fell asleep to the sound of their calm voices.

- **Edward's Pov** -

When they reached a lull in the conversation, his gaze turned to the girl that was asleep on his bed.

"So I heard a bit of the conversation you had with her." He admitted softly.

"Brother! were you eavesdropping?"

"Not on purpose. She sounded off and I was curious about it."

"Oh..."

"What?"

"Brother, that was a personal conversation. I don't think she wanted you to know about any of that."

"I know that..."

"Just don't say anything about it to her."

"Okay, okay! I won't."

- **Kit's POV** -

Over the next couple of days, Kit behaved as though her little cryfest never happened. Ed behaved as though her has heard nothing. And Al behaved as though he didn't know that Ed heard what Kit had told him.

Then like it was supposed to, Maria Ross's arrest was in the papers and Ed and Al decided to to go and speak to her. Edward tried to convince her to stay at the hotel with Winry but she refused to stay, stating that she needed to be there.

So that evening Kit and the boys ran through the streets of central. When they spotted Maria running with Barry the Chopper. Police following after the duo. Kit quietly and quickly followed Maria to Roy and stood with her.

"Maria Ross, right?" He asked coldly.

"What...?!" Maria asked.

"Maria. Don't worry, you're going to be fine." Kit said as Havoc came from the nearby dumpster with an odd looking dummy.

"Kit, right? If you're here then Fullmetal is probably on his way. Correct?" Roy asked her.

"Yea. He should be here soon." She nodded.

"You and I need to have a talk. But first the task at hand." He said and snapped, burning the dummy to a crisp. Then he took Maria's prison bracelet and put it on the fake body, burning the bracelet.

"Yeah yeah. We'll do that on my terms, asshat." Kit said as Maria was ushered into the dumpster with Havoc.

"Feisty, I like that."

"You're way too old for me and I prefer angry blondes that are a bit short."

"Oddly specific, but To each their own." He shrugged.

Kit rolled her eyes and tuned out her surroundings as Edward came and looked mortified at the scene. He tried to get answers out of Roy and Kit. But each said nothing on the matter. She looked and the ground where the burnt 'corpse' was.

She longed to explain what was happening to Edward. But she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that.

- **Edward's POV** -

He glared all the way back to the hotel.

He couldn't believe Kit!

He thought for certain that she would be the one to answer his questions. But no. She just stood there, followed them blankly and went to the hotel room that he shared with Winry.

Where she actually stayed until Armstrong burst into the room, dragging Kit and her bag with him. And even then she looked perfectly calm.

- **Kit's POV** -

She watched on as Armstrong grabbed Ed with his other hand. Edward looked at her, confused. She simply shrugged and looked at the floor.

He stared at her questioningly.

She pulled her arms free of Armstrong's grip and headed out into the hall. She wasn't sure what was bothering her now.

The muscled blond followed her, dragging Edward.

Then the three went to the train station. Armstrong getting them tickets for Resembool and they boarded the train. She sat quietly and looked at the floor, clutching her bag against her chest.

"Kit?"

"Hm?"

"You okay over there?"

She looked up to see Edward looking at her, slightly concerned.

"I'm just fine Edward. Thank you for asking."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes and spaced out.

[ **A|N:Feeling lazy so I'm doing a time skip to when they get to Maria Ross.** ]

"Ed! Kit!"

The woman's voice pulled Kit back to reality. She blinked and smiled at Maria Ross.

"Maria!" Kit shouted and she ran toward the older woman, giving her a hug.

- **Edward's POV** -

He gaped as Maria Ross and Kit hugged.

"How? What? Why?" He demanded.

"Oh Ed. You adorable stupid genius. The whole thing was planned by Roy, who never believed Maria killed Hughes. He was playing along with the Homunculi's plan to stop looking into the murderer's identity." Kit explained, clearing the air between the two of them and looking relieved about it.

"How did you know about that?" Breda asked from beside Armstrong.

"Oh. Right you don't know about me. I'm from a different world on the other side of the Gate of Truth were all of this is a fictitious universe." She said honestly.

He stared at her. She just told her biggest secret to two xingese men, Maria Ross and Breda.

He wasn't the only one that stared either. The people they were with stared as well.

Then the conversation ended and the Xingese men, Ling's body guard Fu and Mr. Han who had brought them there, took Maria to Xing.

He wanted to look at the broken transmutation circle he'd seen on the way to the meeting place. So he turned and went back to where he had seen it. Kit had gotten up and was beginning to walk with him.

- **Kit's POV** -

"So. This is why you've been acting so strange?"

"Yea. Sorry I wanted you to wait to know."

"I see. Can you tell me anything about this?" He asked when they reached the broken mural.

Kit looked up at it. Her face became serious.

"That is the future for Amestris. I can't really go into too many details. But your father is setting up a counter measure. To really put an end to it we need a second measure but that would mean getting Scar onto our side." She informed him as she looked behind them as a desperate looking man with dark skin, white hair and red eyes ran at them.

She moved out of the way and Ed grabbed the man, flipped him onto the ground and sat on his back holding one arm behind his back. All in one fluid motion.

Kit stared in awe before looking around as more Ishvalans surrounded them.

An older man then suggested using the two as hostages to regain Ishval.

"It'll never happen. We're just some kids." Ed said.

"You shouldn't underrate your importance to history, Amestrian. After all it was the death of a child that started the Ishval massacre."

"Whoa, man! Don't bring me into this. I'm American not Amestrian. Big difference. My country is militaristic, capitalistic assholes. Amestris is only militaristic assholes." Kit said, throwing her hands up.

- **Edward's POV** -

He and the Ishvalans stared at her.

That was the most she had ever said about where she had come from.

"That is enough. How dare you bring shame to Ishvala like this."

He turned and saw an elderly Ishvalan woman had joined the crowd. And he listened as she and the boy she was with said that while they didn't trust Amestrians, they knew better than to judge them all. That was due to a couple of doctors that Ed had known as Winry's parents that had tried to help everyone until they were killed by someone with Scars description.

He glared at the ground and promised to tell Granny Pinako and Winry about the deeds of Winry's parents in the War.

Then he grabbed Kit by her upper arm and walked her back to Breda and Armstrong.

* * *

 **I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about half-assing this chapter.**

 **I have been working on a smut chapter for this that I will be posting as a separate story.**

 **It will be titled Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes!**

 **And that will still be a legit part of this story.**

 **Just being posted as a separate story so I don't have to change the rating.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Where is my Mind? #32**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners. So Stand by You by Rachel Platten belongs to Rachel Platten and I an simply using it for this chapter.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! has been uploaded. There's a big development in Kit and Ed's relationship.**

 **Also to the Guest that left** " **The didn't have ballet back then** " **on chapter five. First off, ballet wast started in the year 1500 and FMA isset in the early 1900s of an alternate world, yes I did my research and secondly, It's never shown whether or not FMA has ballet, now Lastly, Thank you for the review but next time you review my work like this at least add what you think of the story so far. Please do your own research before commenting. I know you don't want to, clearly, but it'll save you from looking like some ignorant ass in the future.**

 **Thank you also to everyone else that has reviewed Where is my Mind? I love hearing that you enjoy it.**

* * *

- **Edward's POV** -

He walked through Resembool awkwardly next to Kit. He wasn't sure how to make things less awkward. Couldn't think of the words.

Things had been awkward since they left Xerxes.

Ed would look at her out of the corner of his eye as they walked. She was looking at the ground, the fingers of her right hand running over the mallet on her choker. As he looked, he noticed a dark spot above the choker and his cheeks tinted red.

They had just saw Breda and Armstrong off at the station and we're on the way back to Pinako. As they were about to pass the cemetery, Kit's head shot up and she smiled mischievously. That was the first smile she had cracked that day.

He followed her gaze and he stopped walking. An anger filled him.

"Hohenheim!"

He jerked to look to his left, at Kit.

She was grinning and waving. And he turned to look back at the person. He had turned and twas looking at them.

Tall with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, a short blonde beard. Rectangular glasses covered small golden eyes.

Just looking at him made him angry.

- **Kit's POV** -

Kit looked at Hohenheim, grinning. She nearly forgot this reunion of the show. But as she looked at Hohenheim she saw how he had looked at Edward. To her it looked like he missed his son. That he was almost disappointed in how he had turned out. Almost like he blamed himself for that but at the same time like he wasn't feeling guilty. Then, in his eyes, there was this overwhelming sadness over Trisha's death.

That hurt her.

Ignoring and glare on Ed's face, she walked to Trisha's grave and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Umm..." He mumbled looking down at her, confused.

"I'm Kit. It's nice to meet you." She smiled up at him.

"Would you be a friend of my sons?"

"With Edward, it really depends on the day. Though I'm definitely friends with Al. That kid is kindness in a can."

Hohenheim left out a throaty laugh and behind her, Kit heard an over dramatic exasperated sigh. After a few moments there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Kit, you really shouldn't hug strangers." Edward said.

She let go and looked at him.

"But, I wanted a hug and you've been awkward all day." She whined childishly.

He rolled his eyes at her and part part of her wanted to hit him.

"That doesn't mean you go and hug him." He sounded a bit bitter.

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't recall asking for your input or giving you permission to have a say. And just for that, because I know basically everything, I agree with what He's supposed to be saying about you burning down your house." She snapped and turned on her heels.

- **Edward's POV** -

His jaw dropped as he and Hohenheim stared after her.

"You certainly keep some interesting company."

"That's none of your business!" He snapped.

"You're right. That's not my business."

"What are you even doing here?"

"Pinako told me about what you and Alphonse did."

- **Kit's POV** -

She cooled off by the time she got to Rockbell Automail. She had realized that she would be angry too if he were to do what she'd done with her dad. Though in all honesty, she really did agree with Hohenheim about Ed burning down his family's home to hide all traces of what he had done because he really wanted to run away from his memories.

He could have done without comparing his eldest son to a child that wet the bed.

Kit knocked on the Rockbell's door and, prepared for how small Pinako was, was already looking down when the small woman answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi, um, Pinako Rockbell? Right? My name is Kit. I'm a friend of Ed and Als. Ed's arguing with Hohenheim at the moment. And since we were on our way here, I just kind of decided to go on without him. Those two really need a moment alone." She said politely.

"Very well, come wait inside." The older woman nodded as she allowed Kit into her home.

"Thank you. So, I heard that you looked after them after their mother passed. I'm not trying to pry but, I bet they were a handful."

"They told you about that? From what I understand, they don't really discuss what happened with their mother."

"I have a way with them. And really, when you travel with someone, things like that are bound to come out. Sooner or later. It's good to know what drives them to work so hard." Kit told her softly as she and Pinako sat across from one another at the dining room table.

"And your family? Do they know about you traveling with the boys?"

"My family is just me and my mother. Well my best friend and her family is my family too but the people that really matter know."

"I see. They must be worried. Do you need to call them? You may use the phone."

Kit looked down at the table.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to reach them on the phone. But I can contact them later tonight. Thank you for the offer."

Pinako looked confused but nodded all the same.

- **Alphonse's POV** -

He couldn't help but wonder what Ed and Kit had been up to as he sat on the couch. Winry sat beside him and Ling sat with Lan Fan across from them.

"Come on. I was promised! Tell me your secret." Ling insisted

He sighed, hoping his brother and Kit weren't in as much of a bind as he was.

- **Edward's POV** -

When he got to Pinako's home he just walked in and was greeted by the distant sound of Kit singing.

"Hands, put your empty hands in mine

And scars, show me all the scars you hide

And hey, if your wings are broken

Please take mine so yours can open, too

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you"

Walking towards the sounds, he found her and Pinako in the kitchen. They were chopping vegetables.

"Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes

And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I

And, love, if your wings are broken

Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you" Kit continued.

Neither noticed his presence, So he just leaned against the wall and listened.

"Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed

And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating

And, love, if your wings are broken

We can brave through those emotions, too

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in

And faith—I think faith is having a reason

And I know now, love, if your wings are broken

Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too

'Cause I'm gonna stand by you"

He watched her switch hands that was holding the knife and shake the one that had been. The song was interesting, slow and rhythmic. But it sounded nice coming from her.

" Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine

And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite

And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees

'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you

Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Love, you're not alone

Oh, I'm gonna stand by you" Kit finished there and put the vegetables she had cut into a pan. They sizzled on contact and she just mixed them slowly.

Ed took that time to slowly clap.

Kit squeaked and jumped as she turned to look at him.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on people!?" She demanded shrilly.

But he could only smile at her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Where is my Mind? #33**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **Sorry about the delay, I wanted to update Prelude to Romance first.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! has been uploaded. There's a big development in Kit and Ed's relationship.**

 **Th3Walk3rSlay3r: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you feel that way! Thank you, it's difficult to really capture a characters personality so I really appreciate that you think I'm doing a good job of it. I hope I can keep you excited for this**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

Hohenheim made it to Pinako's in time for dinner and they sat, eating together awkwardly. She and Ed sat side by side across from the adults. Ed glared at his father and his father watched her questioningly.

After a while she set her fork down and sighed.

"Yes? Did you actually want to ask me something? Or did you just plan on watching me eat?" She asked looking over at Hohenheim.

"I'm trying to think of a way to word it properly."

"You mean you want to know what I meant when I said I knew nearly everything? It's okay. Everyone sounds crazy when they need to ask that. But yes I do know nearly everything. I'm about to sound uber crazy, but everything that comes out of my mouth it the truth. I know because, I'm from a place where all of this is pure fiction and, while it's been awhile, I saw all of the story. Didn't read it because I need a good translation and there aren't any. But that isn't an issue really. No the real issue is the Dwarf in the Flask's end game."

The three stared at her silently. Hohenheim's jaw had dropped by the end of her little speech.

She scooted her seat back and stood.

"Thank you for letting me help with dinner, Miss Pinako. Good night." She said as she pushed in her chair and went to the room Pinako had showed her too before dinner.

Edward had explained that they needed a place to stay a few days on the Colonel's orders.

Kit had placed her bag in on the bed when it was shown to her. The room was a decent size with a bed, a dresser, a bookshelf and a desk. It was simplistic and identical to other guest rooms she had been in.

Closing the door to the room behind her, she took her laptop from her bag and sat at the desk with it.

- **Edward's POV** -

He watched as Kit walked off to her room. She was probably going to talk to her mom or Roxi. Most likely Roxi. His mouth went dry as he realized she may tell her about Xerxes. His face flushed from the memory of it.

"Well that explains why she said she wouldn't be able to reach them by phone." Pinako said.

He couldn't help but snort at that. Pinako and his father looked at him.

"You'll find she can do whatever she likes. Though if she called it might be staticy." He explained.

"Edward, do you know how she got here?"

He turned to look at Hohenheim.

"She's a gift from 'God', so it's not really my place to tell her secrets, especially to you." He snapped.

- **Kit's POV** -

She sent an IM to her mom and Roxi telling them she had just returned from Xerxes. She had made it a group chat to make it more convenient for her. Roxi wanted to hear all about it while her mother wanted to know if she wore sunblock.

Apparently Roxi had been showing Kit's mom FMA lately to ease her mind a little. But Kit was sure it just worried her more. Ed and Al got into a lot of trouble throughout the series.

She simply informed them that it played out the way it was supposed to, only she was there too. Leaving out altogether what had happened between her at Ed. That was from her selfish need to not get yelled at by either of the women she was speaking to. Because Kit knew that her mother would be disappointed and tell her that she was kidding when she gave them permission.

Then Roxi would freak for her not telling her about it moments after it happened.

And Roxi would get in trouble for encouraging her.

It was just a lot of unneeded drama. She didn't want to deal with it. Not then, not ever.

- **Edward's POV** -

After dinner he went to bed, taking the room off the dining room.

He really had intended to go to sleep. But as he laid on his side there, eyes closed and trying, he heard the door creak open and light flooded in from the dining room. and someone came in.

Opening one eye, he looked at the wall and saw a large shadow. Then he could practically feel the large hand hovering over his head. Instead of getting a pat on the head he heard Hohenheim leave the room. Closing the door quietly behind him.

Then he and Pinako began to speak.

Curiously, Ed got out of bed and opened the door a crack, listening in.

- **Envy's POV** -

"What do you mean 'She's gone?' Envy, that girl could be a sacrifice. Or maybe something more useful altogether. And you're telling me that you 'lost' her? I want her found. Yes we hit a snag with Lust's death. You need to now be everywhere at once. Do not fail me again. We need to keep a close eye on her."

He flinched as Father scolded him. It wasn't his fault. Who knew one little girl would be so much trouble.

"Yes, Father. I will find her as quickly as I can." He commented bitterly.

"You had better Envy. You are far to useful to share Greed's fate."

He nodded and turned, walking out of the lair.

- **Kit's POV** -

In the morning, Kit woke and came downstairs as Hohenheim was leaving.

"Morning." She said.

Hohenheim and Pinako nodded in acknowledgement and she slipped outside.

She remembered that Ed and Pinako would dig up what Ed made. So she wanted to do a little training. After all, she didn't need to be a part of everything, right? She needed to work on whatever skills she had.

Taking a deep breath, she extended her arms and red sparks erupted from the ground around her and several hardened ground poles rose up from the ground. An angry Ed face forming on various spots.

The light bought Hohenheim and Pinako to the scene as the poles grew to nearly her height.

The adults stared at her as she then reached up to her throat. She grabbed the mallet charm and pulled. The charm grew into the giant mallet it really was and she gripped it's handle in both hands.

She closed her eyes for a moment and upon opening them again, she began swinging. Aiming for the Ed faces. The poles broke apart. When they were all broken, she waved a hand and with more red sparks the poles flew back together.

And she continued with this as Hohenheim left.

- **Edward's POV** -

After he awoke, he wandered outside to find Pinako watching Kit swing her mallet at poles with a small angry looking him on it. When they were all broken she would put them back together, make some thicker or taller. She would even move around where his face was.

"Granny."

"Yes Edward?"

"Can you help me do something today?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I want to investigate what Al and I made."

"So you were eavesdropping..."

"Of course."

"Very well. I'll get ready."

"Thank you."

She nodded and went inside. Kit was looking at him.

"Yes?" He asked as she lowered the mallet.

"We never talked about what happened in Xerxes. I mean technically you started it."

"Oh. Yeah, I actually don't know what came over me. I think I wanted to see how you'd react to me kissing you for a change and this just sort of escalated from there."

"Gotchya. Well then, will you help me later? I need to work on my hand to hand combat. You know in case my mallet gets destroyed or I'm not able to get it."

"Yeah, sure. Will you be coming with Granny and I?"

"No. I think I'll hang back. You know I could just tell you what you want to know."

He had forgotten about that but her shook his head.

"Nah. I think I need this."

"Okay. Happy hunting." She said with a smile.

- **Kit's POV** -

She waved as Ed and Pinako left. Looking up at the sky, she took a deep breath and smiled while pulling her hair up into a ponytail. It was going to rain soon. Kit loved the rain.

This would actually be the first time it's rained since she got her memory back.

Adjusting her grip on the mallet she swung it. Easily demolishing thin poles and swinging harder to get the thicker ones.


	34. Chapter 34

**Where is my Mind? #34**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! has been uploaded. There's a big development in Kit and Ed's relationship. ;3**

 **idburnthecitydown** **: Oh my Goddess. THANK YOU! I love that you're hooked! Do you have a favorite part? But, of course, I'll certainly continue. Story isn't over yet. I just need a little time to work on chapters. Can't always update daily.**

 **And honestly, That question is for everyone that reads Where is my Mind? Do you have a favorite part? Or a least favorite part? I love hearing everyone's opinions. Review with your answers and opinions.**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

As the rain poured onto her, she set her mallet aside and she stretched. Lifting her arms above her head and rolling her shoulders as she bent her torso to the left and then to the right. Sitting and stretching her legs out in front of her.

She didn't care if she got muddy. After all, she had known it was bound to rain today and she still went outside barefoot. In her white 'Bad choices make good stories' shirt and a pair of black pants that Ed had bought her that she had cut into capris. Her drenched hair was sticking to her a little as she moved around.

Taking a deep breath, she laid back on the muddy ground and wiggled her toes.

When it had started to rain her continued training with her mallet. She slipped on a particularly slippery patch of mud and fell onto her right side. Mud covered her feet, splattered up her legs to her ass, striped her shirt and upper body from falling and getting up. Then wiping water from her face got mud from her hands onto her face.

"How did Ed and Pinako stay clean during their part of this in the anime?" She asked herself.

The image of Edward Elric covered in mud as she was filled her mind and she couldn't help but laugh. Winry would absolutely murder him if he got mud stuck in his arm.

The poles that had been her targets stood broken around her still. Raising an arm she simply flicked her wrist. In a flash of red the poles sunk back into the ground and her mallet shrunk down to a charm again and reattached itself to the choker at her throat.

As she laid there she closed her eyes and enjoyed the rain.

- **Edward's POV** -

He heaved again letting more stomach acid out. Honestly he was in agony. The joints attached to his automail were agitated by the rain. Which made part of him regret telling Kit he didn't want to hear what she offered to tell him.

Kit...

He was curious about what she would be doing while he sought the truth. He had a feeling whatever it was, it didn't involve Den. She and the dog had avoided one another.

Which he actually found amusing.

"Do you need a moment?" Pinako asked as he straightened up.

Ed shook his head.

"No. I'll be fine." He told her as he picked the shovel up once again and returned to digging.

As he shoveled the rain lessened and he wasn't hurting as much anymore.

Soon he felt something under the shovel and he tossed it aside while dropping to his knees.

Digging with his hands he found some hair and the bones. He gathered some hair in his hand and went to the bucket Granny had brought. It had filled with water while they worked.

Keeping a good grip on the hair he dipped his hand into the bucket, rinsing mud off the bundle.

His eyes went wide and he showed the strands to Pinako.

"Mom's hair was chestnut... This is black." He told her.

Together they dig up the rest of the bones and Pinako laid them on where they would go. Being a surgeon as well as an automail engineer she could identify the bones better than he could. So Ed stood back as Pinako set about measuring and inspecting the body until she deduced that this, was in no possible way his and Al's mother.

- **Kit's POV** -

She was still laying in the mud when the rain stopped and Ed and Pinako strolled back to the house. Den was pacing excitedly inside. Kit loathed dogs so she had kept her inside while she trained and relaxed.

Ed laughed when he saw her. She was laying in the mud with her hands just sitting on her breasts and a serene expression on her face.

"Fuck you Ed. I'm comfortable." She said looking over at him.

"Your filthy." Pinako noted.

"I'm also barefoot. So please leave a bucket by the door so I don't track mud through the house."

"Will do." She nodded going in.

"I have something to do. Then we can spar."

"Okay. Tell Izumi hello for me."

He nodded and went in as well.

Getting up she stretched again. Then she unstuck her hair from her back and took her hair out of it's ponytail only to put it in a bun. That was mainly to keep Ed from going for the cheap shot of pulling on it. Though she actually thought he was much more of a boob punching type of guy. Or he was the type of person that was too noble for those kind of attacks.

She knew he wasn't opposed to fighting dirty. But hair pulling, boob hits and groin shots don't typically occur in FullMetal Alchemist. And Roy ripping Lust's philosopher's stone from her chest doesn't count as any of those.

- **Edward's POV** -

He called his teacher, passing along Kit's hello and telling her about his discovery. The he posed the question of whether the baby she had tried to bring back was indeed her child.

That had thrown her off. Izumi hung up on him.

He shrugged and hung up.

Stretching, he walked back out. Kit was pulling her hair into a bun. He smiled and watched her for a moment.

As she prepared she took the bottom hem of her shirt and raised it, tying it in a knot so rather than sitting on her hips it was up at her waist. Her stomach was the only part not covered in mud. Her pants sat low on her hips with the top hem of her red and black underwear peeking out a little.

He stood and watched as she then reached up her shirt and shifted something around that made her breasts jiggle around. He looked away with a blush.

Without looking at her her cleared his throat.

"I'm ready." Ed told her.

- **Kit's POV** -

She looked up and finished adjusting her bra. She couldn't help but laugh at his blush as he continued to avert his gaze.

"Seriously? You've seen my stark fucking naked yet adjusting my bra is too much for you?" She demanded as she laughed at him.

He turned to look at her quickly.

"That was completely different! We weren't standing where granny, God and the whole country side could see us!"

"Ed... don't bring God into this. Neither of us believe in It."

"Ugh... Are you ready?"

"Yea." She nodded as she got into a fighting stance.

He grinned and walked toward her before taking a fighting stance of his own.

"So, any rules you want to se- AHHH!" He started, cutting himself off with a scream as she lunged at him.

He just barely dodged her. And while he did she pinched his ass.

For the rest of the fight, when she went to hit him he'd block and lung into an attack. That lead to her screaming and kicking at his groin. Unlike anime characters, Kit was not above going for that kind of attack.

He'd realized what she was doing and grab her ankle tugging it off course.

"And here I thought you liked that part of me." He commented as she fell, right ankle in his left hand, left leg between his legs.

Her face turned a vibrant shade of red and she propped herself up on her elbows.

"It's just a part Ed. If I really liked it, I would make a replica of it with my gift from Truth."

He gaped at her and his grip on her ankle loosened enough for her to pull it free. Sweeping her left leg over she kicked his right leg. Which disrupted his balance and knocked him down.

Kit climbed on top of him, sitting on his stomach and grabbed his wrists. Pulling his arms up she pinned his arms to the ground by his head

"You look good under me." She grinned.

"Don't get too comfortable." He warned.

"What? You don't like me up here?" She asked pouting.

- **Edward's POV** -

He raised an eyebrow at her pout. To be honest, there was a lot that he didn't like but how she was now was not one of them. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

He squirmed underneath her trying to shake her off. However her tightened her grip on him. He blushed as he felt her thighs and knees dig into his sides. He would have to think fast if he wanted to win.

He raised his head and smashed it against her.

She gasped and released his arms and held her head.

Ed took that opportunity to roll them over, pinning her beneath him. He held her arms by her head.

"Okay. Okay I give." She said smiling.

"Glad to hear it." He told her releasing her arms and sitting up.

"I guess we go back to Central soon?"

"Yea. Who knows what kind of trouble Al got himself in."

"I know what trouble he got in." She laughed lightly.

"I don't want to know."

"Of course you don't. Why ruin the surprise?"

- **Kit's POV** -

She grinned and would kiss his cheek before going inside and showering. Ed showered after her and went to her room with a towel around his waist.

"We'll head back tonight."

"Okay." She nodded and blushed as she caught a glimpse of his muscled body.

She had finished dressing before he came in so only she got a glimpse of him.

He nodded and left her so he could dress.

She packed up her things and pulled her booties on.

And after Edward was ready the bid farewell to Pinako and boarded a train to Central. It was mid-afternoon so they wouldn't be back in Central until late that night.


	35. Chapter 35

**Where is my Mind? #35**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! has been uploaded. There's a big development in Kit and Ed's relationship. ;3**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

She sat in silence next to Ed. He was to her left looking out the window. Her head was on his automail shoulder. She didn't mind the hard metal. Actually, Kit preferred to lay on firm surfaces. As long as a soft fabric covered it anyway.

"Kit, don't fall asleep. We'll be there soon."

She tilted her head to look up at Ed. His gaze was gentle and tired. It was a long day for him.

"We could have waited until tomorrow." She told him.

"No. I want to get back to Al tonight. He needs to hear what we learned."

"I am aware of that Ed. But you look as though you are going to drop at any minute. Do you want him to scold you for not taking care of yourself?" Her tone was playful. tired but still playful.

"Of course not. Just, priorities dictate that telling Al comes first."

"Those are some odd priorities you have. But oh well. While you do that I need to get my meeting with Mustang out of the way."

"What meeting?"

"Oh, I kind of watched him pretend to kill Maria and assured her that she would be fine. So he wants to know my deep dark secrets now..."

He stared at her, wide eyed and curious.

"I see. So you've been keeping more from me than I realized."

"There's still so much about me that you don't know."

"Well, now is as good a time to tell me as any."

"We seriously don't have the time it would take just to explain the world I'm from."

"Try me."

She sighed and sat up, rubbing her temples

"Okay then... First off alchemy isn't really a thing there. I mean it was, like way back in the eighteen hundreds. I guess. The year is twenty-sixteen and I honestly couldn't tell you a damn thing about the differences in science or math. But I know our technology is more advanced. I'm from an area that's similar to Resembool. The similarities being it's rural and has livestock farming. It's stunted by choice and filled with old, religious nuts that I refuse to associate with. I am.. no I guess I was would be more appropriate, a shut-in for the most part. Coming out of my room to dance or spend time with Roxi. I was obsessed with a show that is You and Al as well as a book called Alice in Wonderland. Which is centered around a girl that falls into another world. I guess it's about growing into an adult. I haven't actually read it but I read something that was basically a zombified re-write of it that I loved. I collected porcelain dolls and figurines. All of which simply gathered dust on my desk. My life was ultimately centered around my laptop. As I was uninterested in meeting new people. I wanted to dance and read fanfiction as much as I could with Roxi reading over my shoulder or trying to beat me at things. I am an only child but it never felt that way as I spent so much time with Roxi that her older brother felt like my older brother. I have a strong dislike of girls that over overly feminine, children that go to play with things that are not theirs without permission and people that talk down to or over me as if my input doesn't matter or what I have to say is dead wrong."

- **Edward's POV** -

He nodded along as she spoke. Taking in each word like it was oxygen. Her side of the gate seemed different. Not really too different, but still different. It didn't really sound like anywhere he personally would want to go.

He couldn't help but look around the train car as he listened. It was empty. Which wasn't surprising given how late it was.

Her soft voice and tired tone drifted to him for what felt like hours, though it probably was only several moments and when she finished she laid her head on his automail shoulder one again.

"How does that not bother you?" He asked as he mulled over all the things she told him. She simply shrugged tiredly

"I don't know. I find it comfortable."

"Okay. Go to sleep, you're spouting nonsense."

"You, sir, are an angel and when I awake I'll be a good girl."

He shook his head she she closed her eyes and gave into sleep. He'd look down at her as she slept. She actually looked comfortable on him and while he was happy that she wasn't bothered by how he was perplexed by how she found it comfortable.

Though she didn't seemed bothered by the stone ground at Xerxes either.

As he looked at her, he felt his eyelids grow heavy and he laid his head back against the bench as sleep took him.

- **Kit's POV** -

As she fell asleep, Kit felt as though someone was trying to pull her from her body.

She gasped and her eyes shot open. However, she was no longer on the train. Looking around she was in a familiar white void with a familiar grinning being before her.

"Ugh... What do you want?" She asked. Kit was positively exhausted and dealing with Truth was the last thing on her mind.

"I wanted to check up on you. Is that so wrong?" It asked, sounding mock offended

"It is when you're interrupting my sleep." She growled.

"Don't worry. Your body and mind are resting with the little alchemist. You will be completely refreshed when you awake."

"Don't call him little." She blurted.

It's grin grew wider and for a moment she thought of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Why did you even want me in this world in the first place?" She demanded.

"Oh that? You see I was bored and wondered how you would do in the chaos. "

"Sure. What's next? Are you going to say that you're my father? Because that's the biggest load of bullshit that I have ever heard. If I was just here to entertain you, why was it so important that I get this?" She asked motioning to her throat.

"I could be your father. It'd certainly explain your eyes." It mused

"Talking to you is about as helpful as talking to a wall." She complained turning and laying her forehead against the stone slab that was her Gate of Truth.

"Think about it Katherine. You've seen your parents. Blue eyed mommy and brown eyed daddy and a periwinkle baby. Wait no," It reached out to her shoulder and turned her to face It, getting too close to her before adding, "Those are lavender eyes."

"Lavender? What? My eyes are not lavender." She denied, her eyes going wide.

"Oh, but they are. Accept it."

"How..."

"Is this possible? Now there's something I can't answer."

"Send me back to Ed. I don't want to hear this anymore..." She demanded.

"Very well."

- **Edward's POV** -

When he awoke the train had come to a stop at the station in Central. Kit was still sleeping.

So he maneuvered her onto his back and picked up their belongings.

Carefully he carried her to the hotel and she awoke on the way there. Gasping for breath and flailing. He stopped walking and let her down, leaning her against a nearby building.

"Hey. It's alright. I'm here. You're okay." He told her softly

"Ed...?" She asked looking up at him. Her eyes were wide and filled with an emotion he couldn't place.

"I'm here, what's the matter?"

"Tell me it's not true... Tell me they aren't... They can't be."

He stared at her confused. She wasn't making any sense.

"What? What can't be?"

"My eyes, It said they were lavender. They can't be. Tell me they aren't." She pleaded frantically.

He took a deep breath and cupped her face in his hands. As he looked into her eyes, he bit his lower lip. Her eyes were indeed lavender.

"Kit... I... Well. Wait, It?"

"When I was asleep, Truth pulled me to it. No trades, no tolls, just talking." She explained simply.

- **Envy's POV** -

As he searched through the city on his Father's demand, he caught a glimpse of a familiar pipsqueak and red head. The girl looked upset about something with the short one tried to soothe her confusedly.

Letting out a breath of relief over there return, he turned and hurried to notify Father that they were back.

- **Kit's POV** -

When Ed hadn't answered about her eyes, she turned and looked in a window nearby. Truth was right. Which left her wondering if her sarcastic insinuation was accurate. Could Truth even have children? It didn't exactly have a gender.

As she thought, Ed's left arm snaked around her waist and he slowly lead her to the hotel. And she just let him. Kit was lost in her thoughts, now contemplating whether her entire life was a lie..

They made it to the hotel in one piece, going into Ed and Al's room to find it filled with Winry, Ling, Lan Fan and a broken Alphonse.

Edward gaped at his brother as he directed Kit to sit on a bed, placing their belongings on the floor beside her.

"Al! What the hell happened? I'm gone a few days and this? And what are you two doing here?!" He shouted from Al to Ling and Lan Fan.

"Eating?" Ling answered questioningly before he and Lan Fan got kicked out.

Winry stared at Kit, having never seen her so confused. Even as an amnesiac, Kit had at least some sense of self and that seemed to be completely shattered now.


	36. Chapter 36

**Where is my Mind? #36**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **Sorry about this taking awhile.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Winry** **'s POV** -

As Ed fixed Al, she continued to stare at Kit. She hadn't seen anyone with an expression like this before, it was confusions, worry, dread and shock all mixed together.

"Kit? Did something happen?" She asked as she moved to sit beside her.

"Have you ever felt like everything that you thought you knew was just some big lie? All I did was ask one rhetorical, sarcastic question and everything got turned upside down." Kit answered without even looking at her.

"Oh... Uh, it can't be that bad. I'm sure Ed didn't mean to make you feel this way."

"Ed isn't responsible for this. Surprising as it may seem, he is not the center of the universe Winry."

She blinked and stared at Kit.

"What the hell Winry! I seriously just calmed her down." Ed said turning to look at them after hearing what Kit had said.

"Excuse me for trying to help." She mumbled as she threw her hands up defensively.

- **Kit's POV** -

"Whatever. Ed wasn't there something you wanted to share with the class." She said, shaking her head.

She could think about what Truth had suggested later. Until then, she wanted to focus on what was going on now.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Kit." He smiled at her and proceeded to fill Al in on what they had learned in Xerxes. She made a mental note about how he didn't say anything about the Ishvalans or what that did that night. She had no place to judge him or get upset about that though and she knew that. After all, she didn't tell Roxi or her mom about it.

Tuning in once again, she rolled her eyes as Ed asked Al and Winry about why Winry wouldn't be with either of them. She couldn't help it. Since they had been friends for ages he could have asked anything.

After rolling her eyes, she saw Ed look at her questioningly and Kit just shrugged halfheartedly. He shook his head and continued, going into a long speech about how Al hadn't died during the transmutation and that his body could still be in the Gate.

That's when Kit got up and walked out into the hall. It was all she could do to avoid telling them exactly what she knew.

- **Edward's POV** -

He watched as Kit left the room.

"What's going on with her?" Winry asked him. She sounded genuinely concerned, despite Kit's snapping at her not too long ago.

"She's probably tired. She was practicing with her mallet and sliding around in mud all day. Just leave her be." He told them calmly.

"Brother?"

"Don't worry Al. She enjoyed herself."

"Um, okay then?" Winry stated questioningly.

He blushed as he realized how that sounded.

"Uh... Nevermind!" He exclaimed as he nearly ran out into the hall.

Kit was leaning against the wall opposite the door. She looked up at him as he closed the door.

"Hey you." She smiled at him softly.

"Hey. Feeling better?"

"Not particularly. But I'll think about that later. And before you ask, I don't want to talk about it. At least not yet."

"Okay, okay. I get it." He chuckled.

- **Kit's POV** -

"Thank you for understanding." She told him softly.

"Least I could do if I have to wait to get an explanation for what just happened."

"What just happened was I'm questioning my entire existence and Winry accused you of being at fault. And I needed to come out here to avoid telling everything I know."

He brought his left hand to his face and shook his head. As if to say 'Of course!' Which made her laugh lightly.

She pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on and closed the distance between them as he lowered his hand.

"I suppose you told your mom and Roxi about Xerxes." He wondered softly as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"All I said was that we went, it was hot and it played out like it was supposed to."

He gaped at her, surprised and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't tell my mother everything and it's not like you jumped at the chance to tell Al."

"I couldn't tell Al. Not when I made a promise not to indulge in luxuries when he can't."

"Ed, his soul is bound to a suit of armor. Everything is a luxury."

"Yeah, yeah. So what haven't you told your mom?"

"She doesn't know that I want to stay here."

"You do?" He asked breathily.

"I do." She nodded.

- **Edward's POV** -

Kit nodded and he grabbed her shoulders. Surprising them both as he impulsively pulled her into a kiss. She gasped, hesitating. His cheeks flared red from the suddenness of his own actions.

"Ahem... Mr. Elric?"

He and kit separated and he turned to see a young man in a simple uniform that indicated that he worked at the hotel.

"Yes?"

"You have a call at the front desk."

"I'll be right there. Thank you."

He nodded and went on his way. Ed turned back to Kit to see her blushing.

"Um, you go on ahead. I'll tell Al. Say hell to Izumi for me." She told him.

"Okay." He nodded and smiled at her as he turned and went down to answer the call.

- **Izumi's POV** -

After first talking to Edward, she and Sig had set to finding out the truth about what she had done.

Izumi found that it had not been her baby. And like that a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

- **Kit's POV** -

"Al?" She asked as she went back into the room.

Alphonse and Winry sat together on the couch. They both looked up at her.

"Ed got a call that may interest you and I was actually hoping I could have a word with you."

"Okay, sure."

"Thank you."

She smiled as he got up and the two left the room together.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as they headed toward the lobby.

"On the way here, I fell asleep on the train. And Truth pulled me to see it. To see how I was doing, it said. So like a sane person I asked why I was brought here."

"What did it say?"

"That it wanted to see how I would be in the chaos."

"Bet that went over well."

"I got sarcastic and rhetorically asked if it was going to say it was my father next."

"And it's reply got you freaked you out?"

"It said that it could be and that it would explain my eyes. Then it went into a rough explanation of genetics to justify that."

"To be honest, the purple you have isn't exactly genetically possible."

"Al! Don't tell you you agree with Truth on this?" She asked while looking up at him.

"Well... um..." He looked away from her.

"It's not even physically possible! In case you haven't noticed Truth doesn't even have genitals. And I think my mom would have told me if she had sex with a featureless being."

"Kit, it calls itself God. I think if it wanted to procreate, it wouldn't have to physically be there."

"Are you says that I could legitimately have three parents? Great now I have two dead-beat relatives. This is about as weird as when I had a crush on Eric."

"Eric?"

"Roxi's older brother. He's four years older than me and I swear I thought I was madly in love with him when I first met him. But after becoming best friends with his sister and finding out he was more girlish than me, I lost interest."

By the time she finished the explanation the two stood beside Ed as he hung up the phone.

"I see. So this Eric fell out of your favor by being more feminine than you?"

"If you want to word it like a nerd. Yes, Al, that is absolutely correct."

"Who's Eric?" Ed asked looking at them.

"What's a nerd?" Al asked.

"Roxi's older brother, nevermind that." She told them.

"Oh." Ed commented.

"So what was the call about?" Al asked his brother.

"Teacher called to tell me that, like with what we made, it wasn't her baby." He answered.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yes, Al, it is. It means that now she's free from the guilt of killing her child." She supplied for Ed.

- **Edward's POV** -

He smiled and nodded.

"Oh, that is good." Al said.

"You still feel guilty, don't you?" Kit asked knowingly as she turned to look at his brother.

He followed her gaze and stared at his little brother.

"Al?" He asked.

"Um."

"He can't help it Ed. Al is pure sweetness. He'd feel guilty about getting his body back if it meant that others had to die." Kit informed him, speaking for Al.

Beside her, Al nodded.

"Then we'll find another way." He promised.

Kit smiled at his promise and kissed his cheek.


	37. Chapter 37

**Where is my Mind? #37**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **Sorry about this taking awhile.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Alphonse** **'s POV** -

Back in the room, he was struck by a thought. Something he hadn't had a reason to think about until now.

"What if my body is rotting away though?"

He looked around after asking. He was seated on one couch, next to Winry. His brother sat on the one across from them and Kit was sprawled out on Ed's bed. She actually looked pretty comfortable and calm.

"I'd be more worried about it's lack of muscle than the smell Al." Kit commented.

"Yea, I'm sure your body is just fine." Ed said.

"How could either of you be so sure?" Winry asked.

"Have a theory, Brother?"

"Of course he does." He heard Kit say.

"That's right. I'm thinking that when we tried to bring mom back, by using our blood, we made some kind of connection between me and your body. "

"Sounds about right. And before you say anything, Ed, that has nothing to do with your stunted growth. Winry's heavy creation is weighing you down. No offense Win. It's beautiful work. Really it is but it's kind of heavy on the system. Especially one as, um, vertically challenged as Edwards."

"None taken Kit. Thank you." Winry smiled at Kit.

"Hey! Offense taken on my part!" Ed pouted.

"Good thing I don't care that much about offending you. Winry is much more deadly. Have you not met her wrench?" Kit argued rolling her eyes.

- **Kit's POV** -

"Oh, I know it all too well." He answered, shaking slightly.

She smiled at him. Back when she was watching FullMetal Alchemist, Kit usually burst out laughing when Ed got hit. She found it really amusing for some reason.

"Well I'm going to head to bed now. Night, you three." Winry yawned as she stood and went to the room she and Kit were supposed to share. The remaining trio called good nights after her.

Kit sat up and looked at the brothers.

"I know it's a bit late but I think I'm going to get talking to Mustang over with now." She said.

They turned to look at her and Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I really don't want to put it off any longer. Besides, it'll give you boys some time for brotherly bonding time." She stated standing and picking up her bag.

"Anything in particular you want us to bond over?" Al asked.

"That's between you and the short stuff. I'm off. Later fellas." She told them as she crossed the hotel room to the door and waved at the boys as she left.

- **Edward's POV** -

He and Al watched her close the door behind her as she left. Then they looked at one another.

"So... uh... She's really improved in her combat skills." He started awkwardly.

"You really want to talk about Kit? Of all subjects?" Al laughed.

"Not particularly. Any other subject would be great actually."

"Okay. So did anything else happen in Xerxes that you didn't tell us earlier?"

He felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat.

"I found out that i was Scar that killed Winry's parents." He said softly

"What?!" Al gasped.

"Shhh! Not so loud." He shushed.

- **Kit's POV** -

She walked into the hospital and wandered around.

"Can I help you?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

Kit turned and grinned at the nurse.

"Kit?"

"Hey, Miss Bernadette."

"Is everything okay? What brings you back here?" The nurse asked looking Kit over as though she were a child.

"I'm fine. Really. My amnesia is gone, Ed and Al are fine, my ankle is completely better too. I just came to see Colonel Roy Mustang. He wanted to talk to me at some point and I can't put it off anymore."

"I see, very good. You are aware that visiting hours are coming to a close, right?"

"I know but I really want to deal with it now. Surely you can help me make it happen, please? Pretty please?"

Kit looked up at her and popped out her lower lip, twisting her face into a pleading pout. Bernadette sighed and shook her head.

"Okay! Okay, I'll allow it. Just this once."

She grinned again and flung her arms around the nurse.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Shhh. Come on then."

She nodded and followed as Bernadette lead her to the room she sought.

The nurse stopped before a door and knocked softly.

"Who is it?" Riza Hawkeye's voice called cautiously.

"Visitor for the Colonel."

The door opened and Riza poked her head out. When she saw Kit she raised an eyebrow.

"Kit?"

"Yea. Ed and I just returned from our visit to Resembool a few hours ago and Colonel Mustang wanted to speak to me about... things I know. I'd like to get that out of the way now."

"One moment. Sir?" She asked and turned to look over at, most likely, Roy.

"Let her in Hawkeye." A masculine voice said, clear as day.

"Very well, Come on in Kit." Riza said, opening the door.

"I'll see you hopefully later Kit." Bernadette said, smiling as she walk off.

"Okay, later. Thank you again." She smiled and went into the room.

Riza closed the door behind her and Kit looked around the room. It was nearly identical to the room she had stayed in when she first came to Amestris. Roy sat up in one bed, legs crossed and dark eyes fixed on her.

In the beside him was a spiky banged blond man with fair skin and blue eyes. Jean Havoc. Laying as he was, Kit assumed he was slightly taller than Roy and a touch more muscular than the Colonel. Though he wasn't as attractive. In fact, Havoc looked downright pathetic.

Riza stood behind Kit and a little to the left of her.

"You said you'd explain yourself. Please began." Roy ordered.

"Ah, right! Well, you see..." Kit then told him her story. From being home to waking up in the hospital with Edward. Her first memory recovered. Everything she could think of being as worth telling him. So everything except how she may or may not by Truth's offspring.

The three around her looked skeptical.

So, for proof, she pulled out the notebook full of FullMetal Alchemist information and passed it around. Starting with Riza who passed it to Roy before it went to Havoc. When Havoc finished he handed it back to Kit.

"Does anyone else know?" Havoc asked.

"Well there's Ed and Al, Armstrong, Hughes knew, Izumi, Miss Gracia, Two Xingese men; Mr. Han and Fu, Maria Ross, The Homunculi; well the ones that are in the loop and alive. So that's Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Father and maybe Pride. Then my mother and best friend back home know too." She answered putting her book away."

"Well... It appears to be a better kept secret than Ed and Al's." Roy commented and she simply shrugged.

"It's no where near as well kept as the Fuhrer's." Kit laughed.

"And what is he hiding?" Riza asked.

"What you didn't read it in my book?"

"I guess I missed that part." The adult woman admitted.

"Well, all in good time then." Kit smiled playfully.

Roy smiled at her.

"I should head back now. But first... Colonel?"

"Yes?"

"Well I've been compiling a sort of bucket list and I was wondering if you would allow me to check something off it."

"A bucket list, huh? Okay. Go ahead." He nodded.

"Great. Thank you." She smiled and walked over to the right side of his bed.

He turned and looked up at her, curious as to what she had in mind. Kit raised her right hand. In a swift motion she slapped Roy hard enough to leave a pink spot on his cheek.

Riza gasped and Havoc laughed while Roy stared at her stunned.

"Thank you! Now I can cross that off." She said delightedly before running out.

"Wait!" He called and she stopped in the doorway.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at him.

"What else was on your bucket list?"

"Tugging Edward's clothes off and kissing Envy. Envy is a shapeshifter and I already kissed him."

"So all that's left is to strip Ed? Good luck with that." Roy scoffed.

"Actually I almost did that several days ago. But you wouldn't want to hear about that." She said and Roy's jaw dropped as she continued on her way out.

- **Edward's POV** -

"So. I was thinking."

"About what Brother?"

"Luring out Homunculi to question them."

"What about asking Kit what you want to know?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You're like a child. How are we so sure that you are really the older brother here?"

"Al! Really? I'm offended you would ponder such a thing."

"I'm not." Someone else commented.

The brothers turned and saw Kit closing the door. Grinning and walking towards them.

"I hope you don't mind. But I would like to sleep in here again." She told them.

"Is something wrong with the other room?" Al asked.

"No. I... I'm just more comfortable sleeping with you guys."

"It's fine with me... I guess." Ed shrugged and she smiled, sitting her bag onto the couch as she slipped off her shoes before climbing onto his bed. As he watched her he felt his face heat up.

"Thank you." She told him as she laid on her left side.


	38. Chapter 38

**Where is my Mind? #38**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **Demona Evernight: Not entirely sure how to respond to your review. Thank you for reviewing though.**

 **Sorry about this taking awhile.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit** **'s POV** -

She was asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. Kit didn't even feel bad about taking over Edward's bed. Actually she was sure it went without saying that if he really wanted to sleep on it, he could always join her.

Not that he actually would.

Sleep was nice after Truth even insinuated it was her parent and talking to Roy. Talking to Roy Mustang was enough to tire anyone. And a nice dreamless sleep would have been perfectly acceptable.

However, the dream she did have was better than anything she could have asked for.

She and Edward were in her home, in the living room. The room wasn't too big or small and light seemed to flood in through large windows that had thin white curtains.

The two were dressed quite casually with Ed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. While Kit was in a light sundress and leggings. Both were barefoot and sitting on a leather couch.

Well Ed was sitting. Kit was laying with her head on his lap.

They were watching a fifty inch wall mounted television that was across from them. Playing was one of Kit's favorite movies, Bride Wars. Occasionally she would look up at Ed. Upon seeing an unamused and somewhat terrified expression take hold of his features, she couldn't help but laugh.

The movie was almost over and the part playing was the bachelorette party scene.

"Don't look so scared Ed. Women are bat shit fucking crazy. That should be common knowledge by now." She told him.

"I know that, but damn. I didn't think that they were this crazy." He replied in her dream.

"Crazier than you know." She laughed.

All in all, her dream was pleasant.

- **Edward's POV** -

He watched as Kit fell asleep. There went his chance at actually using the bed.

"There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Huh?" He asked, turning to look at Al.

"Your plan. There's a catch, right?"

"Ah. Yes. We need to draw out Scar. I figure that the Homunculi wouldn't want us dead."

"Oh I see. Sounds reasonable. Though I still don't see why you don't just ask Kit what you want to know. She might know the answers brother. And if she doesn't she could look it up. Remember? She said her laptop was supposed to make research easier."

"I remember Al. I want us to do it ourselves." He said as he looked over at Kit. She smiled as she slept.

"Brother... It sounds like you don't want her involved in this."

He felt his cheeks heat up and Edward continued to look at Kit.

"Oh, brother. You do know that you really don't get a say in that, right? From what I know she's in about as deep as we are. Truth brought her here, she's got the Homunculi's attention and with what she said Truth implied she may actually be in deeper than us."

"What?" Edward turned to eye his brother seriously.

"Oops... I don't think I was supposed to mention that."

"Alphonse! What did it tell her?" He demanded.

"Brother, not so loud. If you wake her up Kit'll be angry with me." Al's voice came out sounding a bit distressed.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll be quiet."

"Is that how you plan on interrogating the Homunculi? They may laugh at you."

"Hey! Don't distract me!"

"Wouldn't dream on it." Al stated.

"Don't get cute with me either. Tell me what it told her."

"Edward if Kit wanted you to know, she would have told you. You guys are pretty close maybe she doesn't want you to worry or freak out."

He stared at his brother.

"And honestly I think she only told me just to get it out of her system. Just don't worry about it and get some sleep."

"Okay..." He trailed off as he laid on a couch.

- **Kit's POV** -

By the time she awoke, Ed and Al had left the hotel room. A note that they left beside her said that they were going to visit Roy and do some things around the city. Of course she knew about their plan. She did remember this part of the show.

Taking a deep breath, she folded up the note and set it back on the bed and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Picking up her bag she placed it on her lap and looked at it carefully. The Alice in Wonderland print was faded, but it was supposed to be. The straps were showing signs of wear. Not surprising as she had the backpack for at least a week before coming to Amestris. Not to mention that she's been there at least a couple months.

She didn't really keep track of time. So she didn't really know how long she was there. Kit also didn't think it mattered how long she's been there.

Getting up, Kit went to the bathroom with her bag and stood in front of the sink. She took her toiletries from the bottom of her bag and examined the bottles.

Her products were almost completely gone. Well her face wash and one of her tubes of lotion was gone. If she was really careful about how much she used, it was possible that she would get two maybe three uses out of some of it. But she worried about how she would dispose of the bottles when she ran out.

Brightly colored plastic bottles wasn't exactly a common sight here and she didn't want to start some kind of witch hunt.

"I could always send it home like I sent Roxi's purse. Or is that cheating?" She said to herself as she started a shower.

She shrugged and tried to watch how much she used as she showered. However, she ended up finishing her body wash and conditioner.

- **Winry's POV** -

She awoke later than she intended to and got out of bed.

"Damn that's a comfortable bed." She mumbled as she got dressed and pulled her hair into it's usual ponytail.

Looking around the room she saw that Kit hadn't slept in the room and that there was a slip of paper on the floor by the door.

"Well that's new." She said said walking over to it and picked it up. Ed's neat handwriting met her gaze.

"'Hey Win, Kit's asleep in our room still. Al and I are going to be doing things around the city all day. Please keep Kit occupied and don't leave the hotel. We really don't want either of you to get lost.' Wow, feeling the love guys..." She said after reading the note aloud.

- **Kit's POV** -

After showering, she pulled on the outfit she had been found in when she first came to Amestris. Her hair was wrapped in a towel.

Leaving the bathroom she took her bag back to the bed and sat. She pulled her remaining bottle of body lotion from her bag and applied a little to her feet, hands and elbows.

As she put the lotion away there was a knock on the door.

"Kit? It's Winry. You up?"

"Yea. Come in." She answered while removing the towel from her hair and closing her bag.


	39. Chapter 39

**Where is my Mind? #39**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **-FatalFlaw15: I know what you mean. It's hilarious to picture! The face I see on him is a combination of horror, embarrassment and curiosity.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Winry** **'s POV** -

She opened the door to see Kit sitting on the bed and combing her fingers through her long damp curls. Winry was almost jealous. Her hair was longer than Kit's but Kit had slightly curly hair that looked nice all the time.

"So they left you behind too?" She asked as she crossed the room.

"Yea. It means they want to do something stupid and don't want us getting hurt. It's actually sweet. If you don't over think it." Kit told her, wincing as her fingers got caught on a knot.

"Need help? I have a brush in my suitcase."

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled.

- **Kit's POV** -

She returned Winry's smile and followed her to the room that they had been meant to share.

"So... you and Ed."

"Oh boy... What about us?"

"Oh boy? I just mean that you're kind of adorable."

"What? How?"

"Um, well. You're so close and uh." Winry said while she searched for words. As she spoke, she walked to her suitcase and took her hair brush out.

"Us being close doesn't really make us adorable, it just means we found things to bond over." Kit stated as she approached Winry.

"Oh? Like what?" She asked, handing Kit the brush.

"Well there's him, I like him and he is him. Alchemy, we both do it. Izumi Curtis, she taught and abused both or us." She answered while brushing her damp curls.

Winry's jaw dropped as she processed what she was told.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Where did I lose you?"

"At the part where you like Ed?"

"Oh, yeah, I like Ed. Actually I love him. He's passionate and sweet. Loyal and generally amazing. Ya know?"

"Yeah... Does Ed know about this?"

"He does. I told him that he didn't need to reply and haven't brought it up since." She told Winry as she brushed her hair.

"Wait. You guys haven't talked about it? At all?"

"Of course not. He has a lot on his mind. I don't want to distract him."

"That's very considerate of you. But, aren't you worried that you two never will?"

"Knowing Ed, it's bound to come up when there's a lull in the action or never. Honestly though, him only knowing how I feel is good enough."she shrugged and returned the brush to the amazon before her.

Winry blinked and stared at her as she put the brush away.

- **Winry's POV** -

She was thrown by Kit's statement. So she ended up gawking at the redhead as she put the brush away.

Kit seemed to be so genuinely sincere about it.

"Wow."

* * *

 **Special Note: I may start a Kit-Centric series of one shots called Kit's Adventures in Amestris. They won't have anything to do with the plot to Where is my Mind? it'll just be a bunch of fun one shots.**

 **Who would be interested in that?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Where is my Mind? #40**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any Lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **-Guest that left a review on Chap. 5: Thank you for reading to Chapter 5 before calling this typical and boring. I was just starting it then and was easing into the story. As well as figuring out what I wanted to do at the time. But thank you for giving it a chance.**

 **-Nightwing Elric: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you're enjoying this! I'm sure you've probably seen it by now, but I post the first one shot already, It's titled 'Mommy' and I actually think it's sorta cute. But then again I wrote it so I may be biased.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit** **'s POV** -

As the girls talked, the conversation turned away from how she felt about Edward and onto other things. Such as family, personal favorites, automail and various other topics. For instance, Winry learned that Kit's parents have been legally separated for the last eleven years, her father cheated on her mother and hasn't seen her since she was four years old, that Kit's favorite color was a really pale, almost white shade of blue called Alice Blue, her favorite animals are foxes and cats, and that she loved angel food cake with whipped cream and raspberries. Winry was surprised that Kit knew a little about automail and that wasn't in any hurry to get to her home.

Kit learned, and that word is used quite loosely here, that Winry's parents died during the war in Ishval, her favorite color is green, she like dogs but cats aren't that bad. She learned that the way Ed should oil his limbs is to spurt oil into the joints and use a rag to lightly coat the limbs and that Winry really worried about him and Al. Though that was obvious from the very beginning.

Then finally,

"Okay, um, I've been dying to know. As an alchemist, can't Ed fix his own arm if he breaks it? I mean, can't he repair it with alchemy? Small breaks not big breaks like when he totally destroys it." Kit inquired. That had been something she had always wondered.

"What?! No, of course not. Though I guess he could if he knew all of the inner workings... Maybe? I don't really know for sure." She answered with a shrug.

"So you assume that maybe if he knew all about the inner workings of his limbs you would become obsolete when it came to small breaks? Well I think you're in the clear on that. There's a very slim chance that he will pick up an automail book and learn to fix or build limbs himself."

"What I relief. Granny and I really have made a habit of overcharging Ed. It'd be a shame if that stopped." Winry commented with a playful grin. Kit laughed and nodded.

"Yea, it'd be a real shame."

She then frowned, looking away from Winry. At the rate she was going Olivier Armstrong would know her secret before Winry. And while she wasn't really a fan of Winry, she had come to like the tall blond and friendships shouldn't be built on lies. However Ed didn't think Winry would be able to handle this. Kit really didn't want to get hit with a wrench because her truth sounded insane.

"Are you okay?"

- **Winry's POV** -

She watched Kit frown and go silent. For awhile neither said anything as she appeared to be deep in thought. And as the frown deepened, she grew worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on Kit's shoulder. Which actually made her jump and look at her.

"EEEK! Huh? Oh sorry. Yea I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You got awfully spacey just then."

"I was just thinking. Relax a little Win."

"I was relaxed until you totally spaced out on me!"

"Honestly, I was just thinking about my mom getting a damn dirty canine while I'm gone."

She looked at Kit questioningly. Despite the two having just gotten to know one another, she still didn't know Kit very well. It felt as though she was holding back, keeping more private subjects to herself. She was about to bring that up when there was a knock on the door.

Sighing, Winry stood and crossed the room.

"Yes?" She asked opening the door to find a hotel employee there.

"Miss Winry Rockbell?" He asked looking between her and Kit.

"That'd be me." She answered with a polite smiled.

"You have a call at the front desk."

"Oh, Okay." She nodded and looked at Kit, who smiled and stood.

- **Kit's POV** -

Together, she and Winry went to the Lobby. Kit knew that she didn't have to go with Winry. But it seemed like the nice thing to do. So while Winry talked to a deeply upset Garfiel, She leaned against the counter.

Actually Kit could hear Garfiel whine about how Winry was better than him as an automail engineer and their customers wanted her back.

"Just tell him you'll be back soon. Your needed there." She told Winry.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

The girls turned their heads and saw Ed and Al coming towards them.

Kit smiled but put a finger to her lips, shushing them.

"See he looks functional so you can go back to the people that need you." Kit said, turning back to Winry as the boys silently stopped beside them.

"Right. Mr Garfiel? Yeah, I'll be back soon." Winry told the effeminate man and quickly held the receiver away from her ear as a loud cheering occurred.

"Sounds like all of Rush Valley is excited to get you back." Kit smiled as Winry hung up.

"Apparently. But, it's nice to be so needed."

"Yeah. So what do you want to do before you have to go?"

"You may think it's a little depressing but I -"

"You want to rob Hughes' grave and freak Roy Mustang the fuck out! I am twelve thousand percent on board with that!" Kit said, cutting her off. Ed and Winry gave her freaked out looks.

"Um, no. I just wanted to visit him."

"Oh... Right. Sorry." Kit blushed.

"While your idea did sound fun, let's freak him out with something less illegal and disrespectful to Hughes." Ed said.

"Yeah, yeah. Ed I get it. No playing with corpses." Kit sighed.

"I think just visiting will be just as fun." Al commented.

"Right! Let's have a picnic there!" Kit suggested.

"Oh yeah... We missed lunch didn't we.." Winry remembered.

"What the heck did you do to forget to eat?"

"Brother, relax, Kit hardly eats."

"HEy! We got pre-occupied with talking and doing the female bonding." Kit informed them.

"Um can we just go? You're making Kit over excited."

"Yes Winry let's go!" Kit looped her right arm with Winry's left arm.

The two girls turned and went back up to the rooms. Kit needed shoes and Winry needed to pack her suitcase back up. So they separated and Kit went into the boys room while Winry went into theirs.

- **Edward's POV** -

He watched as the girls went back to the rooms. He was curious about what they talked about, but didn't voice it.

Instead he turned to the front desk and checked out of the room Winry had slept in. He figured that Kit would just keep stealing his bed so it was pointless to have the second room.

- **Winry's POV** -

She made sure that her things were in order before grabbing them and going out into the hall. Kit came out. Together the two walked back down to the lobby. Ed and Al were at the front desk. Ed was talking to a mean looking woman working at the desk.

Winry stopped them and looked at Kit.

"Promise me that you'll remind him about how you feel. I know he's supposed to be some sort of genius, but he's really dense."

"I promise."

"Good."

- **Kit's POV** -

"Good." Winry said with a smile.

She smiled back and the two went to Ed and Al. Together they talked Ed into buying pastries and a small bouquet of roses that they laid across Hughes grave before sitting and eating the pastries. She sat with her head on Ed's right shoulder with Al and Winry side by side across from them.

"I still don't get how you're comfortable like that."

"Al, I just like hard and uncomfortable surfaces."

"I've just stopped questioning it." Ed said shrugging.

"Oi! Don't move my pillow!"

"I can move it all I want! It's attached to me."

"Not while I'm on it!"

"When did they become on old married coupled?"

Edward and Kit turned to look at Winry, both of their faces was red.

"I think since the day they met."

"Al!"

- **Alphonse's POV** -

"Al!" His brother and Kit shouted at him in unison.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent!" Kit squeaked.

"Um, Does anyone know when the next train to Rush Valley leaves?" Winry asked to change the subject.

"No. I can't say that I do." He answered her.

Ed and Kit shrugged.

"Guess it's time to go then?" Kit asked.

"Apparently." Winry nodded.

"You can have the leftovers for the train ride." Kit told Winry as they got up and walked to the train station.

"All that's left is the bland ones, right?"

"Yep."

"No thanks."

They went on like that until Kit shoved the bag of pastries into Winry's suitcase.

"No backsies!" She giggled and hid beside Ed.

- **Kit's POV** -

"Ugh. Fine..." Winry mumbled.

She locked her right arm with Ed's left.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Ed commented softly, so only she could hear.

"I really am." She smiled as she spoke just as softly as him.

"Good."

"Oh before I forget. I'm supposed to remind you that I love you. Winry thinks that you'll forget or something."

"I see. Do I want to know how your feelings came up today?"

"I just sort of blurted it."

"Ah."

"Don't freak out though, she's still in the dark about Xerxes and my big secret."

"Okay. And I, uh, still don't know - "

"Edward, relax. You still don't have to reply to my feelings. I won't force you to do or say anything. That would be unfair to both of us."

"Aww. Look at how adorable they are!"

She and Edward turned to look at Winry and Al only to find the duo staring at them.

Kit blushed again.

- **Edward's POV** -

He watched as Kit's face went red.

"Winry! I told you earlier that we aren't adorable!" She shouted and took her arm away from his so she could freely run after Winry.

Al laughed as he watched and the brothers walked while the girls ran on ahead, Winry trying to outrun Kit.

"They've certainly bonded."

"Yea. I don't know how I feel about them talking about me though."

"Brother... I think it was bound to happen."

"I guess."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just need to think about something."

"Oh? What aren't you telling me brother?"

"A couple things... But don't worry about it."

"Hmm..."

"Come one, let's catch up before we lose them."

Al nodded and the two caught up just into time for him to pay for Winry's ticket and see her off.


	41. Chapter 41

**Where is my Mind? #41**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit** **'s POV** -

It wasn't long before Roy came to get the trio. Al and Kit sat in the backseat while Ed sat in front. She looked out the window as the guys around her spoke. To her, their words sounded like the adults in the Charlie Brown/Peanuts cartoons.

"Kit?"

She jumped and turned. Alphonse was looking at her. The car had stopped and Roy had left the vehicle.

"Wha-" She asked, slightly dazed.

"You seem a little out of it."

"Sorry. I'm a little bored at the moment. I mean technically speaking there's nothing for me to really do. Not to mention I had a big morning of inadvertently stopping something that was supposed to happen."

"What did you stop?"

"Oh, well Ed and Winry were supposed to have a moment where she overhears how Scar killed her parents and he was supposed to talk her out of killing him and promise to tell her everything. But you guys leaving us to bond put a stop to that." She answered, rolling her eyes.

- **Edward's POV** -

He sat back in his seat as he listened to his brother and Kit talk. He found it a little interesting to actually hear what should have happened earlier.

"Alright kids, we're off." He could hear Mustang say as the driver side door opened as well as the door behind him. Turning, he saw Kit move onto Al's lap as an older looking man with glasses sat beside the two.

"Hello Doctor." Kit said politely.

"Hm? Do I know you?"

"Nope. You don't. But I know of you."

"Edward, Alphonse, Kit this is Doctor Knox. He's an associate of mine." Mustang told them as he began to drive them again.

"Nice to meet you." Al chirped politely.

What strange company you keep Roy."Knox noted bluntly.

"Well I'm rather fond of them. And Kit's easy on the eyes, which makes up for Edward's attitude and Alphonse's innocence." Mustang replied.

Edward couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. But he growled under his breath all the same.

"Roy, we've talked about this. I prefer angry blondes. And in case it happened to escape your keen sense of attention, I'm jailbait." Kit added to the conversation, sighing.

"Oh yes, I forgot about your preference. It's so specific I should be able to too. But it just won't stick."

"Your forgetfulness with this matter is creepy." Ed mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Relax Fullmetal, I'm kidding."

"Maybe you shouldn't have used your serious voice Colonel." Al suggested.

"Or maybe Kit should help her little boyfriend with his little jealousy problem."

"Little!? I'm not little! I'm still growing." He shouted at Mustang.

- **Kit's POV** -

She laughed as Ed spazzed in the front seat.

"Actually Ed grows to be around five foot seven at the end of this series. Of course the real growing happens after the switch to his cold weather automail. Apparently lightweight carbon fiber and aluminum makes a difference." She told them with an absent minded shrug.

"I'm sorry, what?" Doctor Knox asked while the other three men sat in a stunned silence as Roy drove them a little ways out of the city.

"I know things, lots of things. For example, I know that your wife and son will come see you when this is all over and that Selim Bradley is one of the eight Homunculi." She told him.

"One step away from just announcing your secret to the whole nation." Roy told her.

"Only the people on our side." She shrugged.

"Let's go back to the subject of growing." Ed suggested, snapping out of whatever fantasy he just had.

She rolled her eyes.

"Edward, you will be several inches taller than Winry by the time that the Promised Day comes around."

"The Promised Day?"

"It's when the Homunculi put what they've been working towards into action. Duh."

"Walk me through how that's supposed to go down."

"No."

"What?"

"I refuse." She stated and Roy slammed his foot on the brake and turned to stare at her.

"Young lady, I -" Roy started only for Kit to cut him off.

"You what? Order me? I'm not a State Alchemist or part of the regular military. I'm also not a citizen of Amestris or this universe for that matter. I don't have to do anything you say. And where I'm from it's illegal to question a minor without a parent present. So don't even try asking."

"Damn." Roy growled as he hit the steering wheel and eased off the brakes.

"And that gentlemen is how you make technicalities your bitch." She chirped.

Roy groaned and sped down the road to an abandoned, but well kept, yellowish house.

"Geez, take a pill Roy. I won't leave you completely in the dark. It happens around the time of Resembool's sheep festival, on the day of an eclipse. Um which kind is it if the moon passes between the planet and the sun? A solar one, right? It'll happen on the day of a solar eclipse."

"That's actually pretty helpful. Thank you." Roy smiled as her turned off the ignition.

"Yea... Also, this is a touch delayed but Ed's not my boyfriend. Please refrain from saying he is, even when attempting a joke."


	42. Chapter 42

**Where is my Mind? #42**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **-WestOfTheGlass: Thank you! I hope so too. I'll do my best!**

 **-The Impala has my fez: I'll update when I feel like updating! :D Glad you're enjoying it! Also your pen name amuses me ^.^**

 **-Nightwing Elric: Glad you liked it? I think..?**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

While the others went inside, Kit hung back and sat outside. She didn't have to go in there to know all that was about to go on was introductions and Doctor Knox caring for Lan Fan's shoulder wound with Riza's help.

Sighing, she laid on the ground outside. She wasn't ready to go inside yet. Kit looked up at the sky. It wasn't too bright out. Which meant the sun was most likely at an angle where it was hidden by the trees of the forest near the safe house.

"Amestris has some really weird geography..." She told herself.

"And your home nation's geography isn't?"

She looked up to see Edward bending down to sit next to her.

"It does. But as I'm pretty sure it's bigger than Amestris, I find it acceptable."

"Size doesn't matter Kit."

"Says you!" She giggled and moved her head slightly, laying it on his lap.

He laughed and shook his head. He didn't argue with her though. Actually he just combed his left hand's fingers through her hair slowly.

"Whatchya doin?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing."

"Liar. You're playing with my hair."

"Am I?"

"Don't play dumb with me Edward."

"Is this bothering you Kitty Kat?" He asked with a sigh as he momentarily stopped.

"No. Actually I like when people play with my hair. And we've talked about you calling me that."

"I see. Talked? No, you tell me not too and I ignore you."

She rolled her eyes and sat up. Ed's hand dropped from her hair. Kit turned and looked at him.

"What?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"I'm thinking."

"You're staring."

"Your face helps me think."

"That's too weird to be true."

"Not when it comes from me."

"What's on your mind then?"

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy." She admitted.

"No crazier than usual." He countered with a playful smirk.

"Not funny Ed. I'm not crazy. I'm just not this particular universe." Kit told him seriously.

Something was bothering her, something that she had said; Edward wasn't her boyfriend. And technically he wasn't. She also had no real basis of comparison to know for sure. But Kit felt guilty about saying he wasn't. She didn't know exactly why she felt guilty, but, she did.

- **Edward's POV** -

He watched as she thought. Her eyes seemed to get unfocused as she became lost in her thoughts. And Ed stayed quiet while he watched. Until she started to chew on her lower lip.

"Okay, okay. I won't think you're crazy What's on your mind?"

She blinked as his voice pulled her back to reality. Then she just sort of stared at him. Soon a playful smiled formed on her lips.

"I don't want to tell you." She told him, giggling.

"What? Why not?"

"Because."

"You're a pain."

- **Alphonse's POV** -

After they had arrived at the safe house and gone inside while Kit stayed outside, he sat idly by as introductions were doled out.

Doctor Knox was introduced first. Then he and Miss Riza went to the room Lan Fan was resting in.

"What the hell were you thinking!? The injury is bad enough without you running through the sewers! Ugh!" Doctor Knox shouted not long after entering the room. Then the Colonel and Ling changed the subject with an official meeting.

Alphonse stood quietly and watched as his brother went outside and the Colonel and Ling got to know one another.

He could hear pained groaned from the room Lan Fan was in. Cleaning wounds and working to stop the bleeding sounded like a difficult and painful process. Especially since he saw when he had got there that her left arm had been cut clean off.

But when it was done, Miss Riza came out wiping a cloth across her forehead where sweat had gathered before looking around.

"Where did Edward run off to now?" She asked.

"Outside, probably to bug Kit." He answered her simply.

"Oh, this I have to see!" The Colonel declared excitedly as he and Ling walked to the door and peeked out. They saw Al's older brother sitting on Kit's stomach as she laid on her back. Her laughter filled the air as Edward tickled her.

"I thought you said you weren't a couple?" The Colonel questioned loudly.

- **Kit's POV** -

"I thought you said you weren't a couple?" Roy's voice called to them.

Edward froze in response and Kit's face went red. Not just red, bright red. Sitting up slightly, she hid her face using Ed as a shield.

"I'm thinking it's safe to say that they're more than friends." She could hear Ling add to Roy's question.

"Brother... You should probably get off Kit. You don't want to squish her... do you?" Al suggested to his brother and she looked up at Ed. He was still frozen in place, a blush spreading over his face.

She bit her lower lip to keep from laughing at him. Looking past him at the door to the safe house, she saw Roy, Ling, Riza and Alphonse looking out at them. All but Al looking at the duo with playfully eyes and smirks.

"We may never hear the end of this." Kit commented to Edward as she looked up at him.

Ed jumped slightly and he accidentally kicked her with his automail before falling off of her.

"Yeouch!" She squeaked and the stones against her throat tingled against her skin as they stopped the spot from bruising or worse. But it still hurt and the small red sparks as the stones as it healed her caught the attention of her audience, making them gasp and her hand shot up to cover them.


	43. Chapter 43

**Where is my Mind? #43**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **For people that haven't seen all of FMA Brotherhood, Here's where I add a spoiler warning.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please?**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

She gulped as Roy and Ling stared at her throat. A look of wonder and greed in their eyes. Kit hadn't really told anyone but Ed, Al and Izumi about the stones. Which was dumb, but she didn't want to risk losing her memories of her former home. Which was exactly what may happen if she took the choker off.

"Are those...?" Ling and Roy started to ask.

"No..." She answered uncertainly.

"Sure they aren't." Roy stated, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Stop looking at me like that! I can't take them off."

"Why not?"

"Without them, I can't remember my past. I don't want to go through that again. And without that knowledge, I'm useless to you guys." She told Roy before hiding behind Ed.

"Fullmetal! How are you okay with this?" Roy demanded.

Ed jumped slightly and his head shot up to look at Roy, which made Kit jump.

"Huh?" He asked.

"How are you okay with her having Philosopher's Stones and not using them to fix you or your brother?" Roy asked. To kit, it sounded like he was accusing her of something.

She and Ed stared at the older man.

"I can do that? Like, that's allowed?" She asked softly.

"I just never thought about it." Ed shrugged as he answered Roy.

Ed then turned to look at her after he realized what she had asked.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't even know if you can? You can bring things from your world to here yet you're unsure if you can fix us?" He asked her, eyes wide.

"I can try but you guys really rely on how your bodies are right now. Though as Al is basically a ticking time bomb..." She trailed off and thought about what was supposed to happen.

First Gluttony goes momentarily insane because of Roy and 'swallows' Ed, Ling and Envy, Al and Gluttony bond as they go to Father to find out how to 'cough up' Ed, Ling and Envy. Then Ed gets them free in time to actually meet Father, who is surprised to learn that Hohenheim procreated. Fighting ensues, Scar learns the truth about the massacre of his people, May is put in Al, Ed showers and Al cock blocks fangirls everywhere.

All of which is followed by a meeting with Wrath, who threatens Winry's life to make Ed behave. Ed and Al meet Wrath's 'family'. Then comes Briggs and Ed and Al's time apart.

Before she could finish thinking about what was to come, something warm and soft met her lips.

- **Edward's POV** -

"I can try but you guys really rely on how your bodies are right now. Though as Al is basically a ticking time bomb..." She trailed off.

"I don't know how I feel about..." He started to say before noticing her eyes go unfocused.

"Oi!" Edward said loudly, trying to get her attention. When that failed he waved a hand in front of her face.

Turning he looked at the group in the doorway to the safe house.

"She's completely zoned out." He told them.

"So take drastic measures." Al suggested. Ed gulped at his brother.

"Go on Ed, do something drastic."Ling urged.

"Yeah, fine... Whatever." He nodded and took a deep breath. He could slap her. But she would definitely hurt him later. So he looked at Kit again before pressing his lips against hers.

She snapped out of her thoughts and blushed. But she didn't pull away from him.

No, it was Ed that slowly pulled back, his hands on her shoulders.

"Huh?" Kit asked, dazed.

"I said that I wasn't sure how I felt about you trying something when you're unsure of the results."

- **Kit's POV** -

"You seemed fine with it in Xerxes." She teased, winking.

This time Ed blushed while the crowd in the doorway watched curiously.

"That was completely different!"

"It was only different because Al wasn't involved and we were naked!"

"Keep it down!" Ed blushed furiously.

"What happened in Xerxes?" Al asked.

"Nothing!" Ed shouted to his brother.

"Don't lie to us Fullmetal. You're getting too dramatic for that to be true." Roy called, teasing him.

"It's not your business what we did." Kit commented.

"It's kind of my business... Ed is my brother." Al pointed out.

"Then I'll tell you later sweetie but, until then, Xerxes is off limits." She told him.

"But I di-"

"Shut it Ed." She said cutting Edward off as he tried to object to Al ever learning what had happened. He gaped at her but she ignored him and looked at the sky. It was starting to get dark now.

Looking back at everyone, she motioned for them to come over. While they came, Kit moved onto Edward's lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What is it?" Al asked.

"When Gluttony finds out Roy is here, he'll go insane and try to eat him."

"Why?" Riza asked.

"Roy killed Lust. He had this really weird mother son like relationship with her. She was probably his world."

"That is not good." Ed comments as he rests his chin on her right shoulder.

"No shit." Both women told him. Riza then looked at Kit seriously.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Me? Why are you asking me?" She asked the older female.

"Seems like a good idea to." Riza shrugged.

"Right... um... Well, getting Lan Fan and the doctor out of here would be ideal. It'd be best to avoid Gluttony 'eating' Ed and Ling. However, a lot of male bonding happens then and Ling becoming Greed when they meet Father after that is kind of a main plot point... And it could be viewed as educational as Edward refuses to ask me what he wants to know... Hmm... Roy give me your coat and get Doctor Knox, Lan Fan and Riza out of here." Kit said. During her monologue, she briefly rambled to herself then looked up at Roy.

"You plan to provoke Gluttony, don't you?" Al asked.

"Yes. When they get 'eaten' Gluttony will relax and you will be lead back into central, by him, to meet Father. By the time you get there Ed will find a way out."

"Why do you need my coat?"

"To start the rampage. Gluttony has an amazing sense of smell. But he's also not very bright. I don't want him to run after you after we make it sound like you're here."

"Interesting." Roy nodded.

"Isn't it?" She asked, smiling.

"So you plan on letting me get eaten? Really feeling the love..." Ed muttered sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

"I plan to let Ling get eaten too. Although you won't really be eaten. You'll be taken to a false gate where there's not an exit."


	44. Chapter 44

**Where is my Mind? #44**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, Read Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! and Kit's Adventures in Amestris. Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! is a smut oneshot that fits between chapters 31 and 32 and Kit's Adventures in Amestris is a series of Kit-centric oneshots!**

 **\- chris low2456: I'm glad that you're enjoying this ^.^ Thank you for reviewing**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

She watched as Roy stayed outside while Riza filled Doctor Knox in on how they had to leave now. Ed and Al stood beside her, one brother on each side of her with Ed to her left and Al to her right. She was resting her head on Ed's shoulder.

Riza helped Lan Fan get into the car. Ling was telling her to relax and that he would be fine. Dr. Knox got into the back seat with his patient while Riza, Ling and Roy walked over to Kit.

"You kids be careful." Riza told them.

"Don't worry. We can handle this." Ed grinned.

"Are you all properly armed for what may happen?" She asked as she opened the front passenger seat door.

"Riza, you're mothering us. Of course we're all armed. Al is literally a can of kick ass, Ed's arm extends into a swordy-blade-thing and as far as I know Ling is equipped with a sword that kind of screams 'I'm over compensating for a tiny penis!'" Kit stated smiling.

"Hey!" Ling shouted from next to Al, offended.

"And you, Kit?" Riza asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask. Step back a little gents." Kit's smile grew into a Cheshire Cat grin as she straightened up. The guys stepped away from her as she reached up. Like she had in Resembool, She gripped the mallet charm on the choker from Truth and pulled.

In a flash of red, the charm detached from the choker and grew into its true self. Everyone around her gaped at the sight.

"Ta-da!" She giggled childishly.

"I forgot how big that was." Edward mumbled to her.

"And you said I'm over compensating." Ling stated.

"Ling, as a girl, I can get away with having a weapon this big." She told him. An almost threatening tone taking the place of her usual calmness.

"Ling… I'm warning you, man to man, don't piss her off." Ed told ling with Al nodding along beside him.

"We should go now. Here you go." Roy said, tossing his coat at kit, it landed on her head.

Pulling the coat from her head she watched as Roy and Riza got into their seats and drove off.

"Is it too late to not follow the plot?" She asked, suddenly worried that anything could go wrong.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Al asked.

"I mean… Is it too late to just run and prepare for the Promised Day?"

"Gluttony is still calm so I don't think it's too late. However, you said Brother and Ling being 'eaten' could be educational." Al reminded her.

"That's only because Ling becomes the new Greed afterwards and when he and the essence of Greed stop being Father's lackey's after Ling teaches Greed about friendship or some shit like that… oops rambling, sorry. Anyway Greed makes it possible to defeat Father." She explained in a spacey tone.

"Is there a way to skip to that then?" Ling asked.

"Actually… yes. I think there is." Kit nodded.

- **Edward's POV** -

He stared at her. Ed wasn't sure about how he felt about her saying 'I think' it actually worried him a little each time she did.

"You think?" He asked her.

"Yea... We just need to wait a little. Can one of you burn this to avoid chaos" She asked, referring to Mustang's coat as she returned her mallet to it's charm version.

"Just bury it." He suggests, shrugging.

"Okay then." She nodded and sat on the ground. Using her hands she dug a hole, making an angry face as dirt went under her nails. When she finished burying the coat she stood.

He watched her wipe the dirt from her hands onto her clothes. His gaze passed over her curves as she picked at the dirt under her nails. Al apparently noticed and elbowed him.

"Huh? Sorry!" He cried, spastically.

Kit looked up at him, her eyes filled with concern.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He blushed, looking away from her.

"Okay then?" She shrugged.

Beside him, his younger brother and Ling were shaking their heads. Al's armor clanking noisily as he did.

- **Envy's POV** -

"Find him? Find him? What am I? That moron's babysitter?! Ugh! Why me?" Envy muttered angrily to himself as he ran through the forest outside of Central. He was following a tip he had gotten from Wrath along with an order from Father to retrieve Gluttony.

He was practically growling by the time he made it to the location he had been directed to.

"Great... A house in the middle of nowhere." He mumbled as he got closer.

Standing outside the house was Katherine, the runty alchemist, his brother and some foreign boy.

His eyes narrowed at the redhead as he remembered their last encounter. She had kissed him. Sure, he had agreed to it. He had been curious. But when it happened, he could practically _taste_ her humanity. That disgusted him less than he thought it would.

Which left him disgusted with himself.

- **Kit's POV** -

Next to her, Ed began to scowl and growl. Turning she could see why. Envy was coming closer to them.

"Envy!" She grinned. He glared in response.

"I'm here for Gluttony. But I'm sure you know that, don't you Katherine?"

"Of course! Nice to see you again."

Ed and Envy grumbled unenthusiastically. She rolled her eyes and Ling and Al stared on.

"I don't get why you two are so sour right now. It was one kiss and it'll never happen again. Really Ed, after Xerxes you have nothing to worry about."

"Xerxes?" Envy asked.

"Oh... uh, Ed and I went to Resembool a while back and we thought about what life would be like in Xerxes. Thing's got got rather... _colorful_." She lied quickly.

Envy eyes her skeptically but shrugged.

"I just came to get Gluttony.: He said placing a hand on his right hip.

"We'll give him to you but you have to so something for us too." She said.

"Something like what?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We would like to meet Father."

"What?" Envy's jaw dropped.

"How can we cooperate with the plan for the Promised Day if we don't know the person trying to control us?" She questioned, nudging Ed in the gut. He got the hint and nodded.

Envy looked unconvinced.

"And he needs a new Greed, right? Here's a willing candidate!" Kit motioned to Ling.

"Huh?" The prince asked.

"It's the only way you'll get a Philosopher's Stone." She whispered to the foreigner.

"Oh. Right!" Ling nodded.

"Please Envy?" She smiled sweetly.

- **Edward's POV** -

He glared at Envy as she smiled at the Homunculus.

It felt as though his blood was boiling, more so than when someone commented on his height. Ed wasn't entirely sure why her being friendly to Envy enraged him so. Envy was the enemy but it was more than that.

He didn't want to share Kit. At all.

"Fine." Envy sighed.


	45. Chapter 45

**Where is my Mind? #45**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, Read Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! and Kit's Adventures in Amestris. Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! is a smut oneshot that fits between chapters 31 and 32 and Kit's Adventures in Amestris is a series of Kit-centric oneshots!**

 **Reminder that my Pinterest has a board devoted to this fanfic. I'm also insane so I made Kit's AIM and she has her own pinterest which is under her name; Kit Whitworth.**

 **This chapter might by a touch on the short side, I'm sorry about that. I haven't worked on this as much as I would have liked.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

The walk to the safe house to Father's lair in Central felt, to Kit, like it was taking days to complete. Though it was probably more along the lines of a few hours. But she really couldn't be a hundred percent certain.

During the walk, she couldn't help but notice how Ed glared at Envy. As much as she loved Ed, she found that the death glare fixed on her favorite Homunculus really bothered her. She thought that there was no need for it.

But she didn't comment on it. No, instead, she ended up quietly holding onto his left hand. Her fingers laced through his and a small smile gracing her features. Kit held onto his hand for the whole walk. Though that was mainly due to the firm grip he had on hers from the moment she took hold of him.

Her hand almost hurt when they reached the door to the lair. Though she didn't complain or even pull her hand free. She did, however, make Ed hang back with her when the group reached the sewer door.

"Your lair is in the sewers? Ed asked Envy mockingly.

"Can you guys give us a minute? I apparently need to remind Ed why we're here." She said, pulling the blond that gripped her hand away from the others.

"Be quick about it." Envy spat after them as they walked away before he pushed Gluttony into the sewer.

"Ed? What's going on with you? We aren't here to pick a fight." She stated as she stared at him.

"I know that we aren't! Envy just rubs me the wrong way though."

"Well, first off he shouldn't be rubbing you in any way. That's my job. Secondly, don't worry about Envy because when you see Father you may become too freaked out to care about him."

"What?"

"Remember when we first met? And I made you read a notebook I had?

"Yeah. What's that got to do with - Oh right. Hohenheim's blood went into creating Father. But why would seeing him freak me out?"

"Edward, he looks exactly like your father. And we all know how he's just your favorite."

"Oh..." His grip on her hand tightened a little.

"Deep breaths Ed. Also you're starting to hurt my hand"

"Sorry." He loosened his grip and she smiled at him.

"I don't mind that much. I just thought that you should know." She informed him, bringing a smile to his lips.

His smile, in her opinion, lit up his features in a favorable way. Making him, if it was possible, even more attractive in her eyes. Which made he chew on her lower lip and look down at their hands.

- **Edward's POV** -

His smile became a smirk as Kit looked away from his face.

"Oh? What's got you so bashful all of a sudden?" He asked, teasing her.

"Me? Bashful? Are you high?" She asked defiantly as she looked up at him.

"Aw come on. I think it's cute when you're bashful."

"I think it's cute when you're honest. But have you ever even seen me like that?"

"I think I did when we first met."

"I was an amnesiac when we first met. It doesn't count as me."

"Damn it." He muttered as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Are you two coming?"

Ed looked over at the person that had asked, his brother.

Al was looking in their direction while Envy, who had just finished ordering Gluttony to go on ahead of them, was turning to face them and placing his hands on his left hip, pushing his hip out.

"Wow, Envy, that is some killer hip action you have going on." Kit said, looking in Al and Envy's direction.

None of them were sure if that was a compliment or not. Regardless though Ed growled under his breath and turned to Kit.

"Edward?" She asked, furrowing her brow and blinking in confusion.

"Bad Kitty Kat, making weird comments about Envy." He muttered before looping his free arm around her waist and pulling her to him. She gasped from the suddenness of it as he crashed his lips against hers.

- **Alphonse's POV** -

He gasped as he looked away from his brother and Kit.

"Does she kiss everyone?"

He looked at Envy, who had narrowed his eyes at the sight of his brother and Kit kissing.

"Just you and Brother as far as I know. But mostly Brother."

"Interesting... Oi! We have to go now!" Envy shouted at the kissing duo.

- **Kit's POV** -

At the sound of Envy's call she and Ed jumped apart, both blushing.

"Uh right! Off we go! Watch your step! Don't look up! And definitely don't fall in because eww!" She rambled before pulling him back to the sewer door and motioning to Envy to lead the way.

"Aww. How adorable. A little flustered human." Envy says with a smirk as he entered the sewer.


	46. Chapter 46

**Where is my Mind? #46**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, Read Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! and Kit's Adventures in Amestris. Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! is a smut oneshot that fits between chapters 31 and 32 and Kit's Adventures in Amestris is a series of Kit-centric oneshots!**

 **Reminder that my Pinterest has a board devoted to this fanfic. I'm also insane so I made Kit's AIM and she has her own pinterest which is under her name; Kit Whitworth.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

She grumbled irritably as she and the rest of the small group entered Father's chamber of the sewer lair.

"Something wrong Kitty Kat?"Ed asked her. She turned to look at him only to see him looking around the area, a confused look took over his face as his eyes went over the highly visibly industrial pipes that lay scattered all across the floor.

"Yeah! I just washed my hair this morning. Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to get rid of the sewer smell?" She pouted and Ed turned to look at her.

"Wha-"

"Yes because your hair is what matters right now." An angry foreign voice from behind them cut Ed off sarcastically.

Kit turned, jumping slightly at the sight of Ling. He had been so quiet up until now that, honestly, She had forgotten about him being there.

"Jeez Ling! I forgot about you. Make a noise or some shit before passing judgement out of nowhere!" She screeched as they neared Father.

"I'll consider doing that next time." He said through grit teeth, his dark eyes fixed on Father.

Father was a tall, fair skinned man with a bear and a head of long pale blonde hair. He looked fairly middle aged. Though Kit found herself disgusted with his choice to wear a white robe with a mess of white sashes.

Then she noticed his beady golden eyes were fixed on her. Just as her round purple eyes were fixed on him. Kit averted her gaze to look at Ed, who was also staring at Father. Her grip on his hand was firm by now.

- **Edward's POV** -

He didn't look at Kit as her grip on his hand only tightened. Ever since she had first took hold of his hand, neither had let go nor were they going to at anytime soon.

But he wasn't really thinking about that now. No, he was focused on the man that looked eerily like his father. Focused, in this case, was more like staring intensely. Watching as the man looked at Kit.

"Envy, what is this? I asked you to get Gluttony." Father said without looking away from Kit.

"Oh that's my fault. I talked him into bringing us. You see that I have wanted to meet you since I met Hohenheim in Resembool." Kit explained.

"And why would that be... Katherine."

"I wanted to see if all in all you were really just Ed and Al's creepy uncle. I mean given your origin, aren't you basically that or some shit?" She asked only for all the men around her to stare at her.

However, Father did not get a chance to reply.

"Though when I really think about it, you were born from Hohenheim's blood and Alchemy, right? So you're more like Ed and Al's creepy big brother." She stated and Ed's jaw dropped.

I was a weird way to look at it. Though when she explained it like that... No, even then it was still weird.

"What happened to 'We're not here to fight?' This looks a lot like picking a fight!" Ling said, gripping the hilt of his sword.

- **Kit's POV** -

She jumped once again as Ling spoke up.

"Seriously man! I was getting to you!" She shouted behind her to Ling.

"What is going on here?" Father asked looking unamused.

"Surely Envy told you about my situation? Well, as such, I know that you replace Greed and I have a willing candidate for you."

"I see... Very well." Father nodded and Kit held up her free hand. The stones on her throat tingled against her skin and a small, sharp knife appeared in her hand.

"Greed's stone has to enter through the bloodstream, right? Do you want the honor, or should I do it?" She asked, making Al gasp.

"How about I do it myself?" Ling suggested.

"I want to though!" Kit pouted.

"I thought you were a pacifist." Al pointed out.

"Al, I have my moments. Please don't be a total you and let me cut Ling!"

"Total me?"

"Sweetie you are the nicest guy in the world. And don't deny it because I've seen this show way to many times so I have tons of examples. And I totally just realized that you've been walking around with May Chang's stunted panda." She said finally noticing the little panda that had been on Al's shoulder this whole time.

[Yes I did forget about her in the last few chapters]

"Fine! Do it! Clearly you need it." Ling decided, caving to her desire to inflict pain.

"YAY! Thank you! I really need this, There's way too many things I don't get to do when I want to." She grinned before turning to face Ling. Ed moved with her so they could keep holding one another's hand.

"Make it quick." Ling ordered.

"Hey I've never done this before, relax... Aww I'm losing my cutting virginity to you! Funny, I thought Ed would get all my firsts. Oh well." She shrugged while mentally adding that he had gotten the one that mattered.

"Just get on with it Kit." Ling ordered.

She squeaked in response and tightly gripped the knife handle before swinging her arm. Kit cut the Xingese prince across his chest. Ling hissed in pain and blood welled up in the cut.

At the same time a gelatinous, crimson orb formed in Father's right hand. Ed pulled her against his body as Father stepped forward and pressed the orb against the cut.

On contact with the wound, the orb seemed to become sentient and wriggled into the young man's veins. Ling's eyes shot open and he fell back onto the floor. He began to writhe violently, howling in agony.

She screamed at the sight and buried her face in Edward's chest, dropping her knife.

In the anime, this scene was tolerable because the audience see's Ling talking to Greed. In person, Kit didn't have that luxury and found it traumatic. Now she understood why Ed looked so frightened when it was over.


	47. Chapter 47

**Where is my Mind? #47**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, Read Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! and Kit's Adventures in Amestris. Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! is a smut oneshot that fits between chapters 31 and 32 and Kit's Adventures in Amestris is a series of Kit-centric oneshots!**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place.**

 **-Reply to a Guest review on Chapter 1: Thank you for your review, despite you probably not sticking around to see this, Thank you for at least saying that I had correct grammar. I love receiving feedback! Now I don't think that I was all that bad about POV switching. Also when they first met they didn't have a crush on each other. I really don't think that being realistic has a place in Fan Fiction, especially anime Fan Fiction. Now as to Kit's appearance, I'm sorry that you feel it's a bit on the Mary Sue side of things. I wanted her to be unique, to stand out. Again, realistic has no place in anime. On the subject of 'no teenagers having perfect skin' though, I did. Seriously when I was Kit's age I had smooth pale skin with no break outs or anything, with the exception of freckles. Which Kit also has. Though I think I forgot to mention her freckles because I don't think I put it in my pre-story notes.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Edward's POV** -

He gaped at Ling's writhing and howling, his eyes wide. He held Kit against him. The sight before him was really making him rethink the 'We're not here to fight' mentality she had all but beaten into him.

"Ling?" He asked softly as the prince that annoyed him stilled and opened his eyes, which were now about as purple as Kits.

"No... That's Greed 2.0. He's got all the fun of Greed 1.0 minus the memories of betraying Father. All rolled up in a Ling shaped box. I mean Ling is in there but Greed is calling all the shots." Kit informed him, looking up from his chest.

"I see..." He mumbled watching as Ling... No Greed, as Greed stands. The way Greed moved was completely different to how Ling had moved. Ling was was agile but a bit clunky. The first Greed had gone around with an air of confidence. Then there was this Greed. Maybe it was because he was just made , but Ed found that he had a more fluid, carefree movement to him.

Kit shifted to look at Greed. Her eyes were wide still from the sight of Greed taking over Ling.

He watched as Greed stretched, sighing while he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Greed, How do you feel?" He turned to see Father ask.

"Yo pops! I feel great. Like I could conquer the world!" Greed responded, grinning.

Ed grit his teeth to keep himself quiet. Ling hadn't exactly been a friend of his. But that didn't mean that he agreed with what happened. Even if it was Kit's idea.

"I suppose you know about my plans?" Father asked, shifting topics as he looked away from Greed and at Kit.

In Ed's arms, Kit turned to look from Greed to Father. He saw her eyes return to their normal size and the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly.

"I know it. And in a vague way Ed and Al does. And as much as I love him, I gotta admit say that, Ed is far too prideful of his ability to find answers to ask me for the answers." She said.

"Would you care to enlighten me on what you know then, Katherine." Father asked her sharply, practically spitting out her name as though it was acid.

"Of course. I know that you need five sacrifices, that Sloth is digging a large circle under Amestris right now. I know that the border conflicts were all arranged by you to create the crests of bland on the land that will make up the points of the transmutation circle you're constructing. Then, because the Promised Day is on the day of an eclipse, there will be a second circle. One to draw all the souls of Amestrian citizens to you and the other to open a door to the universe, to put it lightly, I guess. Want to know what else I know? You'll fail. The people that you picked as sacrifices are very smart. You shouldn't underestimate them."

Edward's jaw dropped as he listened to what she had to say. Father didn't look to pleased either.

- **Kit's POV** -

She looked around the room. Al was looking from her to Father. Envy and Greed looked uninterested. There there was Gluttony, who was sucking on his massive fingers.

"Well, um, I think we should go now..." Kit said. Or, rather, she tried to say. She was cut off at 'I think' by the sounds of fighting from the sewers that they had come through originally.

Everyone's heads had jerked in the direction of the door. Well everyone's but the Homunculi's. Soon the door got flung open and a green scaly monster fell in.

Kit figured it to be one of Father's feral chimera guards. Following it in was a little girl. She was pale with dark eyes and black long hair that was styled in multiple braids. The little girl also wore a lot of pink, which quite frankly freaked Kit out.

"Where is she!?" The little girl shouted. Behind her was a tall, dark skinned man with sunglasses and shock white hair. Two people that Kit knew to be Scar and May Chang.

"Al, can you please give her back her panda? We're still trying to avoid starting a fight." Kit commented as she slipped out of Ed's arms and walked up to Scar. His face was fixed into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her curiously, despite his dislike for the people around her. His voice came out sounding like a raspy growl.

"Meeting the enemy. That is, the man behind all of the fighting. She answered calmly as Al took Xiao-Mei and returned her to May Chang, who was glaring at him.

"Sorry I didn't get her back to you sooner." He told her softly.

Scar's scowl went from her to Father as he caught the hint she was dropping, about Ishval.

"We really should go now." Kit said.

"Yes. Envy! Take Katherine and the Elrics upstairs. Now." Father ordered.

"Okay... This way." Envy sighed and ushered her and the two boys out of the room and into an elevator.

"Well he seemed eager to get rid of us." She commented.

"I'm not surprised. You certainly know how to push people's bottoms." Envy stated.

She shrugged and leaned against a wall.

* * *

 **Sorry about not posting this sooner!**

 **I got writer's block, then I started working on The Trouble with Thursdays.**

 **Excuses, Excuses, am I right?**

 **Anyway...**

 **It's up! It's a touch half-assed, but it's up.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Where is my Mind? #48**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, Read Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! and Kit's Adventures in Amestris. Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! is a smut oneshot that fits between chapters 31 and 32 and Kit's Adventures in Amestris is a series of Kit-centric oneshots!**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place.**

 **-Reply to a Eddie [a Guest's] review on Chapter 1 and 2: Thank you for your reviews, I'm with ya on your curiosity about the amount of feedback this is getting. I'm happy that you love it!**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

The elevator came to a halt and Envy took the form of a soldier as the door opened. She giggled while Ed and Al gaped at the hallway.

"No way! This is Central Command!" Ed squawked.

"No shit. Haven't I been telling you that the military is the root of all evil?" She asked as she pushed off from the wall of the elevator and walked into the hall with them.

"Not in so many words..." Ed mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I should have properly beaten it into you." She joked lightly.

Envy directed to a nearby room, ushering them in while telling them that they stunk. Ed opened the door and she peered in with him. It was a bathroom type room was stalls of showers lining the wall across from them.

She and Ed looked from the contents of the room to each other and then to Envy.

"Hit the showers kiddies." He told them.

"Um... Isn't there a ladies shower Kit can use?" Al asked awkwardly.

"It'd be inconvenient for me to hunt one down so it's not my problem."

"We'll make due. It's nothing that I haven't seen before." Kit shrugged. Then she caught sight of Ed and Envy's surprised looks. She rolled her eyes and explained, "Roxi has a brother. One time I really, really needed the bathroom. He had been getting out of the shower. We had just gotten back from shopping so he probably planned on free balling it back to his room. Well I went in without knocking because it wasn't unusual for the door to be closed when the room was empty. Anyway I saw everything."

Envy nodded while Ed stared at her.

Kit understood why. He had probably thought that he was the first man she had seen like that and that she had meant Xerxes. It was a reasonable assumption. He was, after all, her first in other aspects of her life.

"But..." Al trailed off nervously.

"Al, sweetie, I'll stay in the stall the whole time. I promise. I won't subject your innocent little eyes to my nudity. It's easiest for us to talk if I'm actually with you two. Ya know?"

If he could Kit was sure that Al would be blushing. However, he couldn't so he nodded awkwardly.

She went into the bathroom first and went into a shower stall, locking the door behind her once she was in. Then she stripped. Kicking her clothes and shoes out of the stall.

Then she turned on the water

- **Edward's POV** -

He blinked as he watched her start to shower. He looked at his brother

"Bring out their clothes and I'll get them washed." Envy told Al.

"Okay." His brother agreed and they went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

After the door closed he went to the stall next to Kits and turned the water on. Jumping out of the way of the water, he kicked off his boots and let his hair down. Over the sound of the showers he could hear Kit humming to herself.

"What did you want to tell us?" He asked her. Then he stripped, tossing his clothes onto hers.

"Shower first. Use hot water. Wash everything, twice." She told him when she stopped humming.

"Got it." He nodded and got into his shower. He listened to Kit resume her humming and Al's armor clanking as he picked up the clothes before taking them to Envy. The next thing he knew something was being placed over the stall door.

Turning he saw a towel. Clanking sounded as Al moved in the bathroom. He ignored that through and washed himself. As he did, Kit stopped humming as Al struck up a conversation with her."

"Kit?"

"Yes Al?"

"Why do you treat Envy the way you do?"

"What do you mean? I treat him like a person."

"That's what I mean. After everything he -"

"Do you mean Hughes? Alphonse I treat him like a person because he is a person. A painfully misguided person that's jealous of humans. He's not bad. He's just... He is what Father made him to be. I don't think he should be held responsible for all of his actions."

Edward's jaw dropped as she explained herself to his brother. Her logic seemed reasonable enough, but they weren't about to overlook his murdering a friend of theirs just because a pretty girl explained how she felt in a logical manner. Or, rather, he was't about to. He couldn't speak for Al on that matter.

He didn't add his opinion though. He just continued to wash himself.

Kit did not resume humming. No, instead she turned off her water.

- **Kit's POV** -

She turned and pulled the towel Al put on her stall door down and dried off,

"After this we'll be taken to Wrath. You two know him better as King Bradley. I believe I told you that before. When we get there he'll be waiting with Roy. Roy has been digging around to find Hughes' killer. Which means that he's been naughty. As he is a candidate to be a sacrifice, being naughty is a no-no. So Fuery, Riza, Falman, and Breda got taken away from him. Riza is now Wrath's aide. A hostage really, to keep Roy in line." She told them.

"What?!" Ed shouted as he turned off his water.

"That's right. The military is taking hostages. Shocker, right?" She said sarcastically. The she continued, "Don't worry you boys won't be left out. He's got men watching Winry."

There were two gasps with that newsflash. Which didn't surprise he. The silence afterwards surprised her. She half expected them to rampage. But they didn't. They were just silent. Which was actually worse than a rampage in her opinion.

"Let's see, the State Alchemist program is actually how father planned to find his sacrifice candidates. However, he's decided on you two, your father, Roy and Izumi. Maybe me if Roy won't do the human transmutation required to become a sacrifice. But I don't really know how I factor into anything." She shrugged and put her towel back over the stall door before she wrung water from her hair.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Father can turn off the alchemy in Amestris. I never really got how that works. Scar and May Chang can still use alchemy when it happens. But May uses alkahestry, which is Xingese alchemy, and Scar's alchemy is mixed with alkahestry." She told him.

She ran her fingers through her hair, combing it slowly while Ed opened his stall and kicked open hers, breaking the lock on the door. The shock of it made her drop her towel.

"He can do what?!" He demanded as she squeaked.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed in surprise while he jumped up. Being as tall as the armor was, he got the same view that Edward had of her.

"Al! Don't get up so suddenly!" She shouted, turning around so her back was facing the boys. With both of them looking at her she began to blush darkly.

"AH! Sorry Kit!" Al called she heard clanking as he turned to look away from her.

"Kit. Can he really do that?" Ed asked, placing a hand on her right shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him. He had a towel draped around his shoulders and was letting everything hang free. She nodded slowly.

"So we should look into alkahestry?" Al asked.

"I would if I were you." She asked, though in her mind she was calling him Full Frontal. Bending her knees, she squatted down and picked up her towel and stood again.

She wrapped it around her body and followed Ed out of her shower stall saying, "The only problem is that the library won't be much help. However if you go you'll meet Wraths family and get a letter from Alex to his sister. But ultimately it'd be best to hunt down May and learn from her. Now, if I didn't screw anything up by letting Scar and May stay alone with Father and his 'children', they will take Dr. Marcoh from his cell in Father's lair and go North. To Briggs."

"I see... Wait, 'if you didn't screw things up'?"

"Yes, a giant fight was supposed to break out and I'm afraid I may have ruined something by avoiding that." She said distractedly.

"It seems like that isn't the only thing on your mind." Al said.

"It's not. Al, you're a time bomb. Soon your soul will try to return to your body. Don't worry about actually dying, your body is sitting in the Gate, it's waiting for you. I worry that Roy was right and that I might be wrong about not trying."

"Oh... Kit." Al turned and pulled her into a hug. Then he said, "But you were right about how we rely on how our bodies are now."

"Thanks for making me feel be-" She stated.

"Brother! Cover yourself!" Al ordered his brother, interrupting him.

"Al, don't worry about it. I don't mind him being like this. The only reason I even covered is to not scar you further." She told him.

"Wait... does that have something to do with what happened in Xerxes?" Al asked. She blushed in response. Apparently he hadn't forgotten her promise to tell him about that.

"Kinda. I'd say more, but Ed doesn't want you to know for some reason. I think he's embarrassed" She shrugged.

Edward gaped at them and said, "Oh so now it's a crime to want to keep something that we did between us? Well excuuuse me for my desire to keep some special things private."

"Ed, relax. I was kidding. What we do is nobody's damn business. And Al, we will tell you but not yet."

"Are you three ready no-" Envy started as he came in carrying clothes for Ed and Kit. However, he cut himself off with a scream as he came face-to-face with Ed's nudity. A scream which Ed returned.

Kit stood back and laughed at the two. For a moment. Then she went up to Envy and took her outfit from him. She went into a dry stall and got dressed. When she came out and used her alchemy to clean her and Ed's boots, pulling hers on when she finished.

"Okay as fun as you two ogling each other is, Ed you need to get dressed now or I will demonstrate for Al exactly what happened you know where." She threatened snapping her fingers in front of Ed's face.

He blinked and snatched his clothes from Envy and went into a stall. Then she turned to Envy.

"So... How was the view?" She asked in a playful manner.

She didn't get an answer. Actually she got a glare and a growl. Which she giggled at. Soon Ed came out, dressed and pulled his boots on.

"Okay, ready." He mumbled.

"Good. Let's go." Envy said sharply turning on his heel and walked out into the hall.


	49. Chapter 49

**Where is my Mind? #49**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, Read Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! and Kit's Adventures in Amestris. Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! is a smut oneshot that fits between chapters 31 and 32 and Kit's Adventures in Amestris is a series of Kit-centric oneshots!**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place.**

 **I am SO SORRY about how long it took to write this chapter! I really am! But I'm rewatching the series to re-invigorate my interest and it's actually working ya know aside from were I can only really incorporate a little of it into my work and now I need to think of a consequence for all of Kit's plot changing. That may show up in Chapter 50, but I don't know yet. May half ass the story a tiny bit for a little while. Again, I am so sorry about how long I've kept people waiting. _She says after only one month._**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

The walk from the bathroom to Wrath's office was a quiet one. Envy knocked and let the trio in. In there already was Wrath and Roy Mustang. They sat at a round table. Next to Roy was two vacant seats and a box. Kit assumed that the box was for Al so he'd be level with everyone else. Or as level as Al could get in a seven foot tall suit of armor. Both men looked up at them as they entered.

Without having to be told to, Kit walked forward and took a seat beside Roy. She then smiled in a polite manner as she crossed her legs at her knees and said, "Hey hotstuff." to Roy.

Roy, in response, chuckled and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. He was looking towards the door, towards Ed and Al.

Kit didn't follow his gaze to the small alchemist and his brother. Instead she fixed her eyes upon Wrath. He was watching her calmly.

"Hello Wrath. Lovely to see you again." She said, trying to hide her discomfort over him staring at her. So she ended up continuing to talk, "Did we miss hearing your origin story?"

Ed sat beside her and, suddenly, she felt as though they were in high school and had been sent to the principal's office. Now Kit had been a good girl for most of her time in school, so this comparison made her cringe.

"Yes. It couldn't be helped though. Colonel Mustang can tell you if your that interested though Katherine."

"No. Thank you. All pity your origin makes me feel vanishes as I remember your anger at Elicia Hughes at her father's funeral. And do not give my that bullshit about how funeral's should be silent and respectful. She's a little girl and she didn't understand what had or was happening to her daddy and, unlike the five of us, six if Envy is still in here, She didn't know that he knew too much." Kit spat at the Homunculus across from her venomously.

"Kit?" Ed asked her soft enough that only caught it and she felt a hand take hold of her right hand.

"I'm fine..." She answered quietly as she looked to the right, at Ed. She caught a glimpse of Al, sitting on his little box on Ed's right, also looking at her. But she couldn't tell what expression he was going for because of the kitty like helmet face. So she smiled lightly and looked at the floor.

"And you two... You don't seem surprised about me. So Katherine mu-..." As Wrath spoke Kit zoned out and the words turned into the sounds that adults made in Charlie Brown cartoons.

Absentmindedly she ran her free hand over Edward's left hand. Her vision blurred a little as she stared at the floor.

The sound of the men around her talking seemed to go on and on. Their Charlie Brown's adult voices was actually fairly soothing. He eyelids began to droop and she blinked as the talking around her stopped.

"Huh?" She questioned looking around. Ed was looking at her calmly. So she asked, "What, are we going now?"

"Yeah. Come on." He answered nodding.

"Okay." She nodded as she released his hand and stood. Quietly she pushed her chair in and went towards the door. As she walked she crossed her arms under her breasts, like how Lust had. The others stood after her.

"Katherine."

She stopped as she reached the door. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Wrath standing and staring at her.

"What?" She asked flatly.

"You've managed to avoid being apart of any fighting so far. Should more occur, I wonder if you'll be able to keep avoiding it"

"Keeping tabs on my actions, have you? Guess you'll just have to keep it up to find out." She told him as she opened the office door and went out into the hall. Ed, Al and Roy followed her out with Roy closing the door behind them.

With the door closed firmly behind them, Ed turned to Roy and rudely demanded some change from the Colonel. Kit rolled her eyes as he and Al then took off without her to call Winry.

"That was rude... Thank you Roy. Their manners from me in Edward's place. Now I'm sure you'd like to make sure that Riza is where you left her so I'll be off now too. Later sir." She said before taking off after the Elrics.

When she reached them they were already on the phone with Winry. And based on how aggravated Ed sounded, she had just called him calling creepy.

Kit laughed to herself and gently nudged Al. He saw her and moved out of the way. She smiled and slipped into the phone booth next to Edward and glared at him for abandoning her inside before kissing his cheek.

"I'm going back to the hotel room now. Later boys." She giggled and hopped up, Kissing Al's helmet before running off. When she was out of their line of sight, she slowed to a walk. While she walked she crossed her arms under her breasts, again like Lust had before Roy killed her. She could help but think about what Wrath had said.

She had managed to avoid fighting. And part of her blamed Ed for that. But, thinking back on it, Her convincing Envy to take them to Father got her out of fighting and... technically back in Dublith, Greed 1.0 got her out of fighting. Then in Xerxes, when she and Ed were attacked by Ishvalans, she had just moved out of the way.

Looking back the only fights she actually was apart of was the combat training with Izumi and Ed. And that didn't count because, as the name suggests, it was only training and not a serious fight.

She was completely lost in thought by the time she made it back to the hotel. So she ended up walking into the door rather than through it.

"Oof... Owie..." She whined rubbing her face.

Shaking her head she opened the door and went up to the room she shared with the boys, immediately after closing the door she kicks off her shoes. Then she ran over to the bed that she had claimed and had her bag on.

"Roxi, my love, please be on." She mumbled as she yanked open her bag and got her laptop out, opening the lid and turning it on.

Using the touchpad she opened her AIM and signed in. Her mom was offline, of course, and so was Roxi's forgotten account, again of course.

"Kitty Kat!" A chat window popped open with a loud beep. She smiled at the screen brightly.

"Hey Rox! I just got home... er back to the hotel after meeting Father. I don't think that the bearded bastard likes me."

"Awww that's a shame. Did you like him any?

"A little. I didn't believe that we would become besties. But I didn't think that he'd be so hostile."

"He was hostile?"

"Lil bit yea."

"Okay. anything else happen?"

"Well I showered in the men's room after that and Al saw me naked."

"What! He saw you like that? Now I really don't stand a chance with him."

"Well to be fair you don't really stand a chance from where you are now."

"Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up Kitten. Chances are you'll be coming back here."

"HA! Not likely. Apparently I'm a freak of nature of Truth's design. I belong here just as much as I belong there."

"What? What do you mean?"

With that one message Kit was reminded of how she hasn't spoken to Roxi or her mom since she and Ed was in Resembool. She sighed softly.

"Truth has informed me that it may have had a hand in my conception..."

"...Oh. So you really are a freak of nature. I knew it!"

"What!? Rude."

"What? Your appearance along is way rare and you don't get zits! That's just cruel to us normal teens."

"You bitch! I just have good genetics and, quite possibly, magic on my side. Don't hate me cause you ain't me." She actually laughed to herself as she hit send.

"Lol."

"So what's going on there?"

"Let's see... Good news first; Eric's got a girlfriend now, some blonde bitch named Arielle that he supposedly works with. Now bad news; Excalibur just got his balls cut off. Oh and your dad's been hanging around your house 'Keeping your mom company' "

"Aww poor Excali- Wait what? My who is where? And congrats to Eric."

"Yeah... Your dad. He first came while your mom and I were watching some FMA. Apparently Clara had called when she still thought you'd run away and after a few calls he decided to check on her in person."

"That's sick. I'm gone for several months and here he comes... Cockblock for me Rox?"

"You got it babe. So scale of 1 - 10 how bad was Ling becoming Greed in person."

She chewed on her lower lip as she thought . She had only seen a little of it. She'd have to thank Ed for that. But what she did see wasn't that great. So she sent, "38 out of 40. I think I'm going to take a nap now. Tell mom hi for me."

"Okay. Sweet dreams." Roxi sent quickly. Kit sent a kiss emoji before logging off and shutting down her laptop. Closing the lid, she secured it back in her bag and set her bag carefully on the floor beside the bed.

Crawling under the covers she thought about what the guys would be doing. Chances are one or both of them would be deliver Ling's message to Lan Fan. Because regardless of how he became Greed, Ling would still tell her about the stone.

She wondered if Ed would still go to Riza's and ask about Ishval. He didn't have the gun to return because of Kit. But maybe he'd go to her to see how she feels about being reassigned.

Shrugging she curled up and closed her eyes.

- **Edward's POV** -

He walked through Central at a slow pace. There wasn't exactly much for him to do.

Greed had asked he and Al to deliver a message to Lan Fan for Ling. And Al decided to go along. He'd told Edward that chances were they'd need to tell Lan Fan the delicate news of Ling's current status and he'd be insensitive about the situation.

Al did have a point about that. But now he was bored.

He supposed he could go to the hotel and spend time with Kit. But he wanted to give her a little space as they were together basically all of the time. He kind of didn't want her to get sick of him. And rather than risk anything he just kept walking around.

Stopping in his tracks, he looked around. Chances were that he was lost. He wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was going. Around him was several apartment buildings and cafes.

"Doesn't the Lieutenant live it this area?" He asked himself.

- **Kit's POV** -

She woke up after only an hour of dreamless sleep. Something was suddenly bothering her. Leaning over the side of the bed, she pulled her bag up and took out her laptop. Once it was on she went to AIM, logged in and sent Roxi an IM since she was still on.

 _"Who the fuck is Arielle!? Eric is too much of a fucking nerd to attract ladies."_ [ **A|N: N** **ot nerd-shaming her** ]

 _"O.o What? Wait... somebody sounds a weetle jealous."_

 _"I'm not jealous. Who the fuck is Arielle?"_

 _"Ok, if you say so. Well apparently she just appeared while we were in Amestris and she hung around my house, practically interrogating me about you since I returned. She seemed obsessed. I didn't say anything. My personal pain in the ass did."_

 _"Grrrrreat... I meant what was she like? What did she look like?"_

 _"Oh right. Well she's kinda odd. A little dark, a little childlike... A little like you. The she has this reallly long blonde hair and she's realllly pale. Then um I think she had these real big violet eyes. Why?"_

Kit sighed. Arielle being mentioned suddenly had bothered her because when she was seven, she had an imaginary friend. And, it was just typical for how her life went, that friend was named Arielle and she looked just like what Roxi had described.

 _"It's just that, that description of her reminded me of my seven year old self and my imaginary friend, Arielle..."_

 _"Isn't she the excuse you used when you broke an ugly vase of my moms?"_

 _"Yes and It wasn't an excuse. That bitch had me wrapped around her demented little finger."_

 _"Damn. That's amazing. I thought only Ed had that power."_

 _"Excuse you? Ed doesn't have that power."_

 _"Lies!"_

 _"Truth!"_

 _"Ohh... Arielle's here. I gotta bolt. I vacate the premises every time she's here."_

 _"Okay... Bye then."_

 _"Later babe."_

 _"Can you tell Arielle I said 'Hi.' Watch her actions for me."_

 _"Sure, I'll harass your stalker."_

 _"Thanks. Bye babe."_

Then Roxi was gone. Offline to hide from Arielle.

She wasn't really sure if Arielle was who she thought she was. But any Arielle that's apparently obsessed with her can not be good. The Arielle she'd known was a monster.

* * *

 **Next time is Chapter 50!**

 **Wooooo**

 **So for Chapter 50 I'll be doing something different.**

 **Next time it will not be in Amestris at all!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Where is my Mind? #50**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **So like I said at the end of Chapter 49, this chapter does not take place in Amestris. And while this is happening; Kit will be sleeping, Ed will be at Riza's learning about Ishval and Al will be helping Dr. Knox clean. Also Scar and May and Xiao-Mei will have escaped from Father with Dr. Marcoh in tow and will be going back to Yoki to discus plans. And when we re-enter Amestris for Chapter 51 Kit, Ed and Al will be in the library searching for Alkahestry.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, Read Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! and Kit's Adventures in Amestris. Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! is a smut oneshot that fits between chapters 31 and 32 and Kit's Adventures in Amestris is a series of Kit-centric oneshots!**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

-. **?.?.'s POV** -

She stood in front of the vanity in the bathroom of her 'boyfriends' house. She leaned over the sink and reapplied her dusty rose lipstick to her full lips. She honestly preferred darker colored lipstick. When she was done she put the cap back on the tube and dropped it into her small black purse. Then she ran her fingers through her pale blond hair that was pulled back in an elegant half up ponytail.

She wore a pink tank top with a white strapless bra, a pale blue denim mini-skirt a pair of white capri leggings and white strappy sandals.

"Okay, you can do it. Find out where she is. Roxanne will break. You know she knows. She will tell you. If not today, then soon." She told herself softly, her purple eyes watching her mouth in the mirror as she spoke. Her teeth were clean and she had a slight overbite and her upper canines with long and sharp.

"Arielle? You okay in there?" A concerned masculine voice called in.

"I'm fine Eric. Just washing my hands." She told him, quickly turning the hot water on and washed her hands. Turning off the water she dried her hands on a white hand towel. Then she opened the door and looked up and the boy standing there.

Eric was tall, fair skinned with dirty blond hair and bright green eyes that were fixed on her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She told him before standing up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She had to do get onto her tiptoes because she was only five feet tall and he was five foot eight.

"It's alright. I found a movie. How's The Princess Bride sound?"

"Perfect." She smiled and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She held her hands behind her back and picked at her dark purple painted nails.

"Great." He smiled and he lead her to his home's living room.

It was a white room with a couch, a rocking chair and an armchair. As well as a wall mounted TV. The TV had a paused scene of the movie on it which meant that Eric had set it up when she was in the bathroom.

She actually rolled her eyes at that. Eric was basically a woman. A really feminine woman inside of a really feminine man.

Together the duo sat, curled up next to one another on the couch and he pressed play.

While he watched the movie She thought about the things he had told her about the girl she wanted, Katherine. Arielle hadn't been around Katherine since Katherine was 8 and a half. She was only with the red-headed girl for a year and a half and then they had nothing to do with one another. She hated Katherine.

Eric had informed her that Katherine now went by Kit. What kind of moron shortened Katherine to Kit. She'd rolled her eyes at then when Eric wasn't looking. Arielle was 'dating' Eric simply because Katherine had wanted him when she was still with Katherine.

Apparently after Arielle left her, Katherine reverted to being a mostly good girl. A girl that voiced her opinions but didn't get in trouble much. That made Arielle physically ill. Also Katherine excelled in her dancing after she wasn't there to make her 'accidentally' kick another girl in the gut or face.

That had been a good time actually. Katherine was a pacifist. She'd been morally opposed to hurting anything. But Arielle had gotten her to do it and Arielle loved watching Katherine cry because she didn't mean to.

Then Eric told her that Katherine got interested, thanks to Roxanne, in something called FullMetal Alchemist. Whatever that was. Arielle didn't bother looking into that though.

"Going out Roxi?" Eric asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. Her eyes lit up and she looked up. Roxanne stood in the rooms doorway with her eyes fixed on her and Eric.

"Yeah. But I need to deliver a message to Arielle first."

"Oh? What's that?" She asked sweetly. A little too sweetly she realized after she said it.

"Yea. Kit wanted me to tell you hello for her." Roxanne said flatly. Eric gasped slightly next to her.

Her face contorts into a scowl and she jumped up, lunging at the taller girl. She wrapped her small hand around Roxanne's neck and pushed her against the wall across from the doorway to the living room.

"Where is she!? Where?! I'm going to kill that little bitch!" She shouted, digging her nails into the girl's neck.

"Roxi! Arielle, stop!" Eric ordered, getting up and tried to pull the small girl off his sister.

"Tell me where the fuck she is!" She shouted, standing firmly with her hand around Roxanne's neck. Eric's hand pulled at her shoulders as Roxanne tried freeing herself. Arielle was strong for her size. She was five foot tall with an average sized chest and no visible muscle. So her strength was surprising to Roxanne and Eric.

"L-let me go!" Roxanne pleaded.

"WHERE IS KATHERINE!?" She screamed childishly and used Roxanne's neck to pull the taller girl down to her level, tightening her grip on her.

"Arielle! LEt go! I don't think she can breathe!" Eric shouted.

"She can to breathe. NOW! Tell me! I'm running out of patience! Where the fuck is SHE?!" She demands.

"...A-Am-Amestris." Roxanne whimpered quietly into her ear.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT?!" She shouted. But she had gotten an answer so she released Roxanne's neck. Roxanne fell to her knees and gasped for air.

"I think you should leave now." Eric said firmly.

"Fine. I was getting bored with you anyway. Oh, Roxanne please tell Katherine that I'm coming for her." She said darkly as she pushed Eric's hands off her shoulders and got her purse from the couch.

"Wh-what are you g-g-going to do to her?" Roxanne choked out as Arielle walked past her and toward the front door. She looked over her shoulder and saw Eric moving closer to his sister.

"I'm going to devour her. I'm going to trap her in a dark oblivion like what she did to me and I'm going to make sure that the world forgets all about her." She promised darkly. Then she smiled and exited the house.

"Roxi, you okay?" She heard Eric ask as Roxanne broke into tears while she closed the door behind her.

"Now... Where is Amestris and how did I get there..." She asked herself trailing off.

She growled to herself and walked to a local library. Getting on a computer out of sight she searched for Amestris. The results the popped up was information on the Persian queen. But there was also something about a country in FullMetal Alchemist.

She looked confused at the screen. She wanted to rule that out but it was the only place called Amestris.

"Now... How do I get there? Better question, how do I find her?" She asked herself.

"Do you really want to know?" A raspy chorus asked her.

She blinked and looked around.

"What?" She asked

"Do you really want to join Katherine?" The voices asked. It sounded as though they were coming from the screen. She looked back to it to find the screen had gone completely black before a large purple eye opened to stare at her.

"Yes. I do."

As soon as the sentence left her lips tentacle like black hands erupted from the eye on the screen and pulled her in.

The next time she opened her eyes she was laying in bed in a dark room. Someone was laying beside her. She blinked and sat up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly.

Laying beside here, fast asleep, was Katherine. Katherine was laying on her back, her hair the color of blood was in two braids. She reached up and gently touched Katherine's right freckled cheek. Her skin was warm.

"Hello Katherine... It's been so long. You've grown up quite nicely, haven't you? I wonder If I look any different to you. I suppose I'll ask the next time I see you. You should be grateful that your asleep. I want you awake when I devour you. I want to see if you'll fight back." She said softly as she hovered her face over Katherine's, slowly lowering herself until their lips met.

She kissed her in a sweet chaste manner that smudged her lipstick and let some product transfer on Katherine.

Pulling back she smiled and wiped the smudging around her mouth away as she got out of bed and crossed the room to the door. She wanted Roxi to pass her message along before Katherine found out she was there. Opening the door she realized she'd been brought to a hotel. Sighing she made her way out of the building. She had no money or a change of clothes or even the vaguest knowledge of the world around her.

What was she going to do now?


	51. Chapter 51

**Where is my Mind? #51**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **We start off this chapter a couple days after chapter 50 with Ed, Al and Kit in a Central City Library.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **Also, Read Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! and Kit's Adventures in Amestris. Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! is a smut oneshot that fits between chapters 31 and 32 and Kit's Adventures in Amestris is a series of Kit-centric oneshots!**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place. I also apologize for taking so long.**

 **Italicized text is for flashback shit and instant messages.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

She sat beside Al in the library, reading a book that Al had gotten down. The book was open but she wasn't actually reading it. She was thinking about something weird that hap happened after Roxi told her about Arielle.

She'd woken up to the sensation of being kissed. But when she opened her eyes she was alone in the dark with something smudged on her mouth. A trip to the bathroom revealed it to be lipstick. A pinky lipstick that her mother wore sometimes, mostly on special occasions like her birthday or Christmas.

But how did it get on her? Why was it smudged on? Who kissed her?

"Kit?"

She squeaked and looked up. Al was looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Clearly you're not reading that, why don't you go and check on Brother?"

"Yessir Alphonse dearest!"

Nearby a girl with long black hair, a pale complexion and bright blue eyes shushed her. She looked at the girl apologetically as she got up. She said a soft sorry before walking away with her bag.

She found Ed talking to Alex Armstrong between a couple bookshelves. Well Alex was handing Edward a letter for his sister, saying that it might not help but he should talk it anyway.

She snorted loudly making both men look at her.

"The second you give that to her she rips it up. Alex you know what type of person she is. Manning Briggs will not have changed that. She likes to decide for herself and puts no stock in the opinions of others." She said, fawning over Alex's older sister.

Ed and Alex stared at her, blinking in surprise. She smiled. Part of her loved it when they forgot that she knew things. The other part of her, however, found it annoying.

"Guys, Olivier Armstrong is my hero. There are basically no badass curvy girls in the media. There's also very few girls that aren't sexualized. Alex, your sister is a badass, opinionated, beautiful and she's got sound morals. Quite frankly I may have a bit of a girl crush on her." She explained smiling.

"And here we all thought you only had eyes for Edward." Alex teased her.

"Oh I do. But until he makes up his mind about me, I've decided to window shop. Maybe I can fall head over heels in love with someone else, just in case. Contingency plans my friend! Hmmm maybe Roy will have me. Or is that illegal here? It is where I'm from. What is the law here? That's one thing I don't know." As she rambled Alex looked as though he was now regretting his choice to tease her and Ed was scowling by the time she finished.

"Mustang wouldn't have you. And we're getting off topic." Ed growled softly.

"Right, sorry." She mumbled and Alex repeated what he'd told Ed, that May had been seen heading North and that they should see Alex's sister. She nodded and Ed grabbed her hand, leading her back towards Al.

"Al! Hey Al! We're leaving!" He said as he dragged her along.

"Quiet brother this is a library. So where are we going?" Al asked looking from a young fair skinned boy with dark hair and eyes dressed in a school uniform to her and Ed.

The boy followed his gaze and looked at them awestruck. Of course she knew exactly who this little boy was. He was Selim Bradley. Ed's biggest fan. But he was also Pride, Father's first born Homunculus.

Instantaneously, Selim came closer as Ed said, "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you everything on the way. For now, let's just get moving. first we'll need to stop by the hotel... Hey who's this kid?" She giggled to herself as he took notice of Selim.

"Mr. Armor called you brother. Does that mean you're Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist?" Selim asked making Ed puff up with pride.

"Yeah." He answered smiling.

"Oh cool! You are a tiny alchemist like everyone says!" Selim smiled brightly and Kit laughed as Ed made a pissed off expression.

"What was that? You little brat. Say it again, I'll send you flying. You hear me? Your little body will go out in space." Ed's voice came out raspy. It was almost scary and a little hot but Selim seemed to love it.

"That's true to! You hate being called small! Just like everyone says!" Selim cheered while Ed growled out threateningly. Though Kit continued giggling even as two men in suits came out of no where, pointing guns at Edward's head. Ed's hands shot up. He didn't let go of Kit, so her arm was yanked upwards.

"Step away from Master Selim." The man on her side of Ed ordered.

"Ah! Don't shoot him!" Selim demanded and the men lowered their guns. Kits giggling stopped as now the situation lacked humor.

"Master... Selim? As in Selim Bradley?" Ed asked. He seemed to still be in shock as his voice shook a little.

"Führer Bradley's son?" Al asked.

"That's right!" Selim nodded.

Rolling her eyes she began to tug her arm away from Ed. Despite being shocked, he maintained a firm grip on her.

"Ed! Let go of me!" She squawked bringing attention to herself. Apparently no one had even noticed her, even with her giggling just moments ago.

"Huh? Oh..." Ed mumbled letting go. Then he let glared and demanded, "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to leave us at the mercy of some kid?!"

She just smiled at Ed and shrugged, trying to appear innocent.

Meanwhile Selim's gaze fell on her. His eyes went big and awestruck once again then he cried out, "Wha~!? Are you Katherine?! Everyone says that you're the Fullmetal Alchemists girlfriend! Oh man! I'm so lucky to meet all three of you!"

She blinked and looked from Ed, who was now blushing, to Selim.

"People say what about me? Ed! Why is it that everyone apparently assumes it but I have to wait for it to be true?" She pouts playfully. Then she turned back to Ed, "Kidding! I'm going to clean up the hotel room. You boys have fun. Keep them out of trouble for me Selim?"

"Okay!" Selim cheers, continuing to play the innocent child as no doubt he knew that she knew about him.

"We'll try not the be too long." Ed told her softly. She smiled and hugged him, pressing her left cheek against his. She was really playing up how Selim had assumed that they were a couple.

"Take your time. I need a little girl time." She replied softly as he placed his hands on her waist. Which was most likely the closest thing to a hug that she was going to get from him.

"What, you don't like my company anymore?"

"Don't be an idiot Edward."

They were talking in such soft voices that, to others, it probably looked as though they were whispering sweet words to one another. Despite it actually being just a normal conversation.

She felt his cheeks puff up against her face and she pulled herself away from him, kissing his cheek as she did.

"Awwww!" Selim giggled.

"Shh." She told the 'child' placing her right index finger against her lips.

"Oh! Sorry." He whispered.

She nodded and waved to Al as she left the library. Her mind, even now was on Arielle. Which was where her mind had been for several days. It was funny, Kit hadn't thought about Arielle in years. But ever since Roxi brought her up, she's all she can think about.

She made her way back to the hotel. Taking a deep breath she pushed Arielle back to the back of her mind. Thinking, instead, about what she would do when she got back to the room.

"I'll start with a shower... use the last of the toiletries. Then I'll talk to Roxi, see how things went with Arielle." She said to herself.

All the thinking about Arielle had brought up long forgotten memories. Arielle had been with Kit between the ages of seven and eight. It wasn't very long but it had felt like forever.

Arielle first appeared to Kit four months after her birthday. She'd been jealous of the kids that had a whole family. She'd also been angry about her dad not wanting her. Arielle had come, appearing to be a sweet looking older girl.

She'd become enamored with Arielle in a matter of days.

Arielle helped her with her dancing and listened to the secrets she felt she couldn't tell her mom or Roxi. Kit had been a chubby little girl and even though she was quite flexible, she was afraid that she wasn't good enough to be a ballerina. Arielle helped her gain confidence in herself.

Around that same time, Kit was also terrified that her mom would leave her. She was afraid of that because days before her birthday she'd got up the nerve to speak to her dad before the first time in her life. Until then she'd just known that he had done something to upset her mom. Her mom never told her how he had felt about her.

She'd wanted him to come to her birthday party. Not for her but as a surprise for her mom, who'd seemed lonely lately.

'It doesn't matter how much you look like me, you are not my daughter. Do not contact me again,' was what he told her.

Even though she had no memory of ever having the man in her life, it still really hurt to hear him say that.

That call was one of the secrets that only Arielle knew. It was a bad idea to tell her anything though because when her mother was about to start dating, as Kit said it was okay, Arielle changed her mind about that.

'Really? You're going to let her date? And some guy you don't know? He didn't even try to get to know you. What if he only wants your mom? He could convince her to send you away. After all, your own dad didn't even want you. Why would he? And your mom's still young, she can always have more children.'

And just like that she went from wanting her mom to be happy to wanting to keep her away from the opposite sex.

She stopped walking and wiped her face. Tears had slid down her cheeks as she remembered the things that she didn't talk about. Roxi still didn't even know about any of this.

Looking around, she was standing outside of the hotel. She took a deep breath and went inside making her way to the room.

- **Edward's POV** -

"Brother."

He looked up at his brother. They were waiting outside of the library with Selim and one of his bodyguards while the other bodyguard got their car. Selim was talking excitedly with his bodyguard.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Has Kit seemed... off to you?" Al's tone was worried.

"I haven't noticed anything." He answered. But he had noticed something. She'd been quiet over the past few days. And she would get distracted as an unreadable expression crossed her face. Like she was afraid or upset about something.

However, as Kit told them the truth about Selim nearly a week ago, he wanted to be careful about what they talked about in front of the kid. He gave his brother a warning look to convey that. Al seemed to get the hint.

Selim, who'd stopped babbling as soon as Kit was brought up, looked at them and asked, "Is there something wrong with her?"

Al shook his head saying, "Ah, no. Now that I think about it she was probably just deep in thought."

"Oh. Okay!" Selim nodded and then the car pulled up.

After Kit had left, Selim talked him and Al into going home with him.

 _'So Katherine can get everything she needs done'_ was what he had told them. Al thought it was a good idea so Ed had to agree as well.

- **Kit's POV** -

After her shower, she tossed the now empty bottles of her shampoo, conditioner and body wash onto the bed. She was dried off and dressed in her 'Scream me to Sleep' t-shirt, her back and red pants, and her black bra and cheeky panty set. Her boots laid in front of the door and her bag was on the bed, propped up against a pillow.

Sitting on the bed, she opened her bag and set her laptop on the nightstand. Then she dumped out her backpack. Clothes, books, candy and a cosmetic bag tumbled out. As they would be heading North soon she wanted to send things that would be an inconvenience back to her mom's house.

Immediately she stuffed her undergarments back into her bag. Along with the clothes that Edward had purchased from her back when she had no memory. She couldn't help smiling to herself as she put them away.

Opening her cosmetic bag that she, admittedly, didn't open much. She found no time or reason to doll herself up since she came to Amestris. However, she wasn't going to get rid of everything in it. She took the lotions and face wash out, putting them with the empty bottles.

She had no use for products that would just, most likely, freeze. She then closed and put the cosmetic bag back into her backpack.

The books she had also went onto the pile. Same with the clothes that had come with her to Amestris, aside from the outfit she wore. The jewelry so no longer wore went onto the pile next.

The candy she'd had was rock hard, as Ed had gotten it for her when he bought her clothes, so she just threw it away.

Now all she had out of the pile was her make up bag, the outfit she wore, her laptop, the choker from Truth, her undergarments, the shirts, pants and coat from Ed, a black tutu and pointe shoes. [ **A|N: Remeber she got those way back in Dublith. Yeah they've just been hanging out in her bag.** ]

She didn't see herself ever wearing the tutu again so it went onto the pile while the pointes went back into her bag. Closing the bag, she set it on the floor and brought her left hand to her throat.

Running her fingers over the stones, red sparks formed on her fingertips and tingling started at the base of her throat. Placing her hand over the pile, she imagined the pile vanishing and reappearing on her bed at her mom's house.

And soon the pile vanished.

Smiling, she pulled her laptop onto her lap. Opening the lid, she turned it on and got onto AIM.

Only her mom was on.

"Hey Hun!" Her mom sent right away.

"Hey. How's dad? I hear he's been in touch lately."

"Who? ...Oh Roxi"

"Yeah. Roxi. That man is not the point right now. I'll be leaving Central City soon to go North. So I won't be able to talk again for sometime. Also, are you home?"

"Yeah. Just got here a little while ago. Why? And North? So your headed to Briggs to see the scary Lady?"

"That's right. The fabulous Olivier Armstrong! Anyway, can you go see it anything appeared on my bed?"

"Yeah. Give me a sec."

While she waited for her mom, Roxi logged on. Rather than speak through the group chat, Roxi sent a separate IM.

"Hey..."

"Hey! Are you okay?"

"Not particularly. Arielle bruised my throat so Eric's been mothering me."

"I'm so so so sorry."

"Don't be. You were right about her. She's... something else."

"Being right isn't always a good thing. Especially if it gets a really good friend hurt."

"You're too sweet. Don't worry though. She vanished after her outburst."

"She vanished?!"

"Yeah... Oh and she wanted you to know that she's coming for you."

"Of course..."

"She also said she was going to devour you."

"Sounds about right." She sighed as Roxi told her what Arielle wanted. She'd done something that her father had done to her.

"Just what did you do to her?"

"I acknowledged her existence. Then I ignored her until I forgot about her."

"Gee I wonder why you'd do that."

"Nice use of sarcasm my dear."

She laughed until a beep alerted her to a reply from her mother.

"Ah, mom just got back to me. Please don't say anything about Arielle to her."

She sent to Roxi before switching back the the chat with her mom.

"Hun, are you aware that a bunch of your crap just showed up on your bed?"

"Yeap. I just sent it there."

"What? How?"

"Well, turns out Dad was right when he said I wasn't his kid. My real fatherish thing is Truth and it gave me powers, kind of."

"Oh. Wait. Where did you head that he said that?"

"He told me himself. Just before my seventh birthday."

As she told her mom that, she felt as if a small weight was lifted from her heart.

"Oh hunny. You never told me you talked to him."

"Bet he didn't tell you either. Him coming to party was meant to be a surprise. But he said that. I didn't want people to worry so I didn't say anything."

"Oh... Listen, someone's at the door. Talk to me when you can. Okay?"

"Okay. Later mom."

"Love you Kit." And with that her mom logged off.

"Yeah... Love you too mom..." She whispered as she switched back to her chat was Roxi, who was still on. The only new message there was a 'Thank you' from Roxi in regards to the sarcasm comment.

"Has Eric questioned you about me?" She asked curiously. Since Eric was mothering Roxi, no doubt he was present when Roxi passed along her message to Arielle. So he would know that Roxi knew where she was.

"No. He was content knowing you were alive, healthy and happy."

"Sounds about right. LOL"

"LOL. Yea. So anything new there?"

"We're going to Briggs tonight or tomorrow. Oh and apparently everyone that I'm Ed's girlfriend. Which, while flattering, stings a little since short stack hasn't even decided if he likes me in that way or not."

"Yeoch... So snow?"

"Not thrilled about it."

"Course not, you're excited about Armstrong though."

"Course I am. So like I told mom, with us going to Briggs, I'll be even less reachable. I'm probably just going to send you my laptop so I won't worry about it."

"Then you won't be reachable at all."

"I know. And if I really am going to stay here to stay... maybe it's for the best that I don't have this way to reach you guys..."

"So you're going to stay in Amestris then?"

"I think so. Yeah."

"Even if Ed picks Winry?"

"Yes. Even if he picks her. I'll fake a smile and support them like a good friend and only die inside a little bit."

"That's certainly commitment."

"Yep."

"Eric's coming to check on me soon so I should probably go."

"And I should probably get some sleep before the guys get back."

"Okay. Bye babe!"

"Bye..."

Roxi logged off shortly afterwards then Kit logged off and turned the laptop off. Afterwards, like with the various other things she parted with, she sent it to a vacant spot in Roxi's room. It had to go there as her mother would worry and quite possibly become hysterical if she put it back in her room.

Then she laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.


	52. Chapter 52

**Where is my Mind? #52**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place. Also apologizing for it being a little on the short side.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Edward** **'s POV** -

When he and Al got back to the hotel they went right up to the room, figuring that they would get Kit and their things and then check out. However, the room was pitch black so he nearly tripped over a pair of discarded shoes. Al turned on the light while he stumbled a little.

"Gah!" He cried as he steadied himself. Then he slid the shoes he stumbled on, Kit's boots, out from in front of the doorway.

"Brother, shhh. Kit's sleeping." Al shushed him, bringing a finger up to the mouthpiece of his helmet while pointing at the bed with his other hand.

Kit laid over the blankets, on her side, with her hair in a braid. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her legs were bent at the knees while she had her ankles crossed so the the top foot fell behind the lower one.

"I was planning on leaving after we got back here..." Ed trailed off.

"Brother, it won't hurt to wait until morning. Get some rest. Besides, we probably missed the last train out."

"Yeah, yeah Al. Fine. G'night then." He sighed and made his way over to the rooms couch.

"Oh no you don't." Al said, grabbing the back of his shirt.

He squawked and looked at his brother. Then he asked, "Oh no I don't what? I'm going to sleep like you told me too. What more do you want from me?"

"You've slept on the couch during our whole stay here. That can't be good for your spine."

"Al? Are you suggesting he sleeps with me?" A sleepy voice asked.

He and Al's head, er helmet in Al's case, snapped in the direction of the voice. Kit was sitting up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Oh... did we wake you?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Would that be a problem?" Al asked her at the same time.

"Of course it wouldn't be a problem. He could climb in bed with me whenever he wanted." She said, making his face heat up, as she climbed under the blankets.

"Great, get some sleep brother." Al told him cheerfully while releasing his shirt and nudging him towards the bed.

He chewed on the inside of his right cheek as he went over to the bed. Kit was on the right side, so he made his way to the left side. Behind him he heard Al sit on the couch. Apparently he looked nervous because Kit said, "Don't be so scared Ed, I'm not going to eat you."

He coughed and quickly kicked off his boots before climbing into bed, crawling under the blankets beside Kit. While he did Al could be heard laughing."

"Al be nice. Your big brother's a little shy." Kit defended him as she laid back against the pillows and got comfortable

"Right! Sorry brother." Al said.

"Yeah... Night Al." He said laying down. He didn't even notice whether or not Al replied to him because upon getting comfortable, he found himself face to face with Kit.

[ **A|N: Obligatory Ed and Oc share a hotel bed scene!** ]

"You look cuddly. Would it be wrong to ditch my pillow and climb on top of you?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Not in front of Al, Kit." He whispered back, blushing.

"Edward, I don't know if I should be proud of you for taking that in a dirty way or insulted that you think I'd suggest something like that with Al here." She mumbled with a gasp before continuing quietly, "I meant that I wanted to bury my face against you and sleep like that."

"Oh..." He muttered, mentally kicking himself for making such an assumption. Extending an arm, he pulled her against his chest.

- **Alphonse's POV** -

He could hear his brother and kit speak softly to one another. Well he couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, until Kit giggled loudly that is. He turned to look at the older two only to see Kit wrapped up in Ed's arms.

He had left the light on so that Ed could easily get situated so he could see them clearly and he felt as though he was intruding on something intimate. If he could blush he certainly would have right then.

However, he couldn't. So he stood quickly saying, "I'm going for a walk!" Then he quickly left the room, turning the lights off as he did.

- **Kit's POV** -

She blushed as Al reminded them that he was there by alerting them that he was leaving.

"Now what did you want to do, since Al has stepped out?" She asked, one the door was closed again.

"Go to sleep Katherine." He answered in a worn out tone before kissing her forehead.

She cringed as he called her by her full first name. A disgruntled noise came from the back of her throat before she shifted in his arms. She turned so that her back was pressed against his chest.

As she closed her eyes she could hear him sigh.

"Night Edward." She told hims before going back to sleep to the sound of his heart beating.


	53. Chapter 53

**Where is my Mind? #53**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place. Also apologizing for it being a little on the short side.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Arielle** **'s POV** -

She watched Katherine curiously for a number of days.

This Katherine seemed different than the Katherine she had known. She'd grown up, obviously. Aside from that though, Katherine seemed happier.

It pissed her off. She'd wanted Katherine to be lonely and homesick.

Instead Katherine was mildly worried, generally happy and with a young man and a suit of armor.

She watched the three of them go all over the city looking or something or someone. Arielle stayed out of sight while she watched them.

"You lost or something?"

She squeaked and turned to see a young man with fair skin, pale blonde hair and bright golden eyes looking at her. His presence made her feel odd. Like she was home and about to die all at the same time.

"Oh... Uh... No. I'm not lost." She answered.

"Really now? Then what are your doing?"

"Um... Standing? Or people watching? Yes! I'm people watching!" She squawked and he looked at her suspiciously.

"People watching, hm? It looks more like you're spying on Katherine."

She straightened up and scowled while saying, "Katherine... So you know that damn bitch as well..."

"I do and she's part of Father's plan so you need to stay away."

"Not a chance. She's mine to play with and I do not share with anyone."

"Well see about that." He said before walking away from her.

- **Kit's POV** -

Over the next few days, the trio was on a train headed North. She was seated next to Al with her bag on her lap. She and Ed were bundled up in heavy coats.

Before boarding the train they'd bought scarves, gloves and a hat for Kit. She'd put those in her bag, she was going to pull them out at the North City station.

During the ride the boys talked excitedly about snow and she just sat quietly. She wasn't feeling very chatty lately. Something about having someone after her, giving up her way to talk to her mom and Roxi, then Ed calling her Katherine made her a little bothered.

"Kit? Everything okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up from the spot she'd been staring at and at the brothers.

"Everything okay?" Al asked her.

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you've seen a little off lately." Ed stated.

"Have I? I'm sorry. My mind has been all over the place." She told them vaguely.

"Why's that?" Al asked.

She really didn't want to answer him. But she knew that if she didn't it would just worry them more. She'd just have to tell them the least worrisome thing on her mind.

"Well, you see, Roxi informed me that after I came here my dad's been giving my mom all kinds of attention. And I guess I've just been disturbed that she's been accepting of it. I mean really if someone did to me when he did to her I would definitely not let them back in my life after only eleven years."

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" Al questioned as Ed looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes... Hm wait, Ed also called me Katherine the other night and that was a bit upsetting."

"But your name is Katherine." Ed pointed out.

"Yes but I prefer Kit. Only the villainous characters may call me Katherine." She told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what did your dad do to your mom?" Al asked curiously, changing the subject.

She looked at the floor as her face twisted into a scowl and she said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it bad?" Al's tone was worried.

"Only if you consider sleeping around and vocalizing that his four year old daughter wasn't his 'bad'." She scoffed. This was her sort of opening up to them a little.

Ed gawked at her and Al gasped. She looked up, feeling his gaze.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm fine. I'm so over my daddy issues. Not completely. But there's no lasting damage. As far as I know." She shrugged.

"Kit, it's okay to be - " Al started.

"Alphonse. Do not give me permission to be broken. I don't want to be. It's not good for mental stability."

"What is good for mental stability?" Ed asked with a small playful smile.

"Exactly." She smiled softly before asking, "So, I suppose now that I've given you two a scrap of personal information you'd like more?"

"Only if you want to." Al told her.

"Right, of course you'd say that..." She trailed off. Then she told them the thing that she'd told Winry the last time she'd seen her. With the exception of how she felt about Ed. [ **A|N: Favorite color, animals, food... basic things. Ya know from Chapter 40.** ] After which she said, "I had a crush on Roxi's brother for a few years. My mom spoiled me, for the most part. Not that I really asked for much. All I really wanted to do was dance. Well I also wanted to learn Russian."

"I feel like there's some things that you're leaving out." Ed commented.

"I'm not... Unless you count not saying that Truth, or 'God', is my gender-less parent leaving things out." She said calmly, looking at her nails.

"Kit, I thought that you weren't going to mention that to Brother." Al reminded her. Ed's jaw dropped and he looked from her to Al and back again. She continued to inspect her nails. Part of her wanted to paint them.

"I know Al. But it feels weird to keep something like that from Ed. It's a big secret to keep and nearly everyone that knows about me knows about it. So clearly it was time to bring it up to Ed."

"Oh. Okay!" Al commented.

She looked up from her nails and over at Edward. He was staring at her in disbelief. She tilted her head to the right and brought her braided hair over her right shoulder.

It felt as if he was inspecting her, trying to see if she looked anything like Truth's outline.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Al asked after a while.

"Fine. I just never would have guessed." He said and she could have sworn that she saw a curious twinkle in his eyes.

"Al! Ed's giving me the scientist look. Let's just change the subject! Plus the more I talk about my relationship with Truth, the more it feels like I'm promoting having a baby 'because it sounds fun' and that's just idiotic."

"Brother! That's rude. She probably thinks that you want to dissect her now."

"Well, since you mentioned it, I do now!" She cried looking at the two with a horrified face.

Around them, the few other people in the train car looked at them. Which only Al noticed and apologized. At the same time she moved from her spot next to Al to the spot next to Ed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to dissect you." He told her, looking at her.

"I know you won't. You like me too much to cut me open. Also, your not that kind of scientist."

"That was a cruel statement Kit."

"Fuck you. I'm a delight. And what part of me pointing out that you like me is cruel for you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know what I mean."

"Mmhm." She nods and shifts a little to get comfortable. The hard train seats was being a bother. So she sat up and moved onto Ed's lap. She sat with her chest against his, straddling his lap and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. Then she laid her head on his right shoulder and smiled.

"Uh... Kit? What are you doing?" Ed asked freezing up.

"Sleeping. What's it look like?" She asked looking at him.

"Something naughty." Al chirped.

Exactly." Ed agreed.

"Shhh... Girl with sleepy face here." She sighed.

"You can sleep on the seat like a normal person." He comments.

"Why do I like you again? You literally have no redeeming qualities." She grumbled.

"When you find out let me know." Ed mumbled.

"Will do... " She yawned.

- **Edward's POV** -

He stared at Kit as she fell asleep on him.

"She still seems a little off. Don't you think?" He asked while looking up at his brother.

"She always seems a little off honestly. I think there is something she's still not saying. Though she did get something off her chest." Al answered with something that could pass as a shrug.

"Yeah... As happy as I am to find out more about her, I never would have guessed that she had that..." He trailed off.

"People are full of surprises."

"I'm more than aware of that Al." He snapped.

"Don't snap at me just because you're worried about her!"

"Sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay brother." Al said, looking looking out the window.

He hummed in thought and held Kit in place. To keep her from falling, should the train stop abruptly he'd told himself. As he did he felt her grip the back of his coat.

He looked down at her. She'd buried her face against his neck and was trembling. Then he heard a breathy mumble, as if she were talking in her sleep, but he couldn't quite make it out.

Sighing, he rubbed her back slowly with his left hand.

- **Alphonse's POV** -

After a few moments of silence he could hear soft snoring. He looked over to see that Ed had fallen asleep holding onto Kit. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously at the sight.

They looked comfortable together. Sighing, he looked away from them and back out the window.

He watched the scenery pass by as he waited for the train to reach it's destination or for either his brother or Kit to wake up. Neither happened for sometime.

After a couple of hours there was a squeak.

- **Kit's POV** -

She squeaked as she woke and tried to sit up. Looking up, she saw Ed ward asleep and he had his arms locked around her.

"Kit?"

"Al? I think I'm stuck."

"Do you need help getting free from brother?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No. This is alright. I don't mind being stuck at the moment."

"Okay... So how's Roxi been lately?"

"Her throat's a little bruised but she's fine. She really misses you."

"Her throats bruised?! What happened to her?" He asked squeakily. She bit her lower lip, mentally kicking herself for saying that.

"Um... She got attacked by someone looking for me..."

"Someone looking for you?" He sounded worried.

"Don't worry about it Al. I can handle it on my own."

"You say that, but..." He trailed off.

"It's my problem Alphonse! I don't want you or Ed getting involved! Okay?! Arielle would eat both of you alive. So stay out of it!" She snapped at him before prying herself out of Ed's arms.

Ed awoke with a start and Al went quiet. She knew that she probably really hurt Al's feelings. But she didn't want him or Ed to be a part of her problem.

"Huh? What happened?" Ed asked, looking around.

"Nothing... But you had a death grip on me." She told him blandly.

"Oh. Alright then." She shrugged and she moved onto the seat beside him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Al." She said apologetically.

"It's okay Kit. I just worry."

"I know and I'm so sorry!"

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Ed asked looking from her to Al.

"Or something." Al tells Ed.

* * *

 **Okay, so no Plot this chapter. But I promise there shall be plot in chapter 54.**

 **I'm also very sorry about all the arguments with Al.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Where is my Mind? #54**

 **Pre-Chapter run down of what non- Kit, Ed or Al characters are up too; Scar and Yoki are going the long way North as they should be, May, Xiao-Mei and Marcoh are North already as they should be, Envy has gotten Kimblee out of jail to track Scar, Gluttony is with Father in his lair cause he be fucking useless, Arielle is hiding in Central and feeling weird as fuck about Envy, Envy [now that he's done getting Kimblee] is watching Arielle to make sure she doesn't mess anything up, Riza now knows that Selim is Pride and is living in terror of that little shit as she should be, oh and Winry is now extra worried about our trio of misfits because she just learned [from the hotel they were at no less] that they were headed North and Garfiel told her they were going to die!**

 **Now I'm lazy so Imma jump right to when we are supposed to meet Buccaneer. Kay? Great!**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place. Also apologizing for it taking awhile to be posted. I was sick then I was lazy.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

She quietly walked behind Ed and Al as they walked up the mountain in the blizzard. She was glaring at the ground while she hugged her midsection tightly. She hated being cold. Despised it actually. Not only that, but, she felt as though she was forgetting something.

In front of her the brothers began to argue about Izumi actually surviving here in the Northern mountains for a month.

Which could only mean... She bit her lower lip and looked behind her, a huge figure was there. Soon Ed and Al shrieked, hearing the man come towards them, Ed reflexively transmuted his automail into a short blade as she stood there calmly.

The man struck at them with his own automail right arm.

"That's no bear!" Ed shouted to Al as he pulled her with them as they jumped out of the way of the hit. Her hat blew off simultaneously which made her hair whip around her face in the wind.

"Stop right there!" She screeched as the man, that she was now sure was Captain Buccaneer, shot a net at Al, which effectively knocked the armor boy down. With the attention now on her she looked up at Buccaneer and forced her hair out of her face. Then, rather irritably, she adds, "Stand down Captain! I'm cold and not in a fighting mood. Now this little bunny-" She motioned to Ed. "- Has ordinary automail as a right arm and most of his left leg. He's risking exposure right now. So if you aren't going to kill us right this second, take us to Briggs."

Her tone was firm and hopefully commanding. She was trying to channel her inner General Armstrong. Too bad her shivering may have compromised that. Ed and Buccaneer blinked while Al struggled with the net.

She pulled herself away from Ed and helped Al with said net.

"Very well." Buccaneer said, amusement lacing both words. And with the storm letting up she could see why. Behind him was the massive, awe inspiring Fortress wall of Briggs. Then she heard the sounds of a number of men, smaller more average man sized men, surrounding them. But she didn't look at them.

No she looked upwards at a balcony-esque 'porch'. Standing there, with one man beside her, was her favorite woman in this god damn anime; Olivier Mira Armstrong.

As if possessed by Winry seeing some damn good automail, her eyes went all dreamy and she let out a high pitched squeal that drowned out Ed's grumbling about having a gun in his face.

"Buccaneer! Who are they?" Olivier demanded. Which made Buccaneer turn and promptly apologize for the disturbance.

Ed and Al quietly conversed about how this Armstrong and Alex looked nothing alike.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. My name's Edward Elric. Major Armstrong from Central Command sent us to meet the General in charge of this post. Now, can you call off your guard dogs?" Ed responded, relatively calmly.

"Search them!" She ordered instead, making Kit giggle and Ed squawk.

"Gah! But I'm with the military!"

"Sure. But how do I verify that? Anybody can claim to be someone famous."

The men of the snow guard looked in Ed's trunk and patted him down while removing Al's 'head'.

"Hey, he's hollow!" One exclaimed.

"Oh, you noticed?" Ed asked sarcastically.

Then two men approached her. She handed over her back pack to be rifled through and looked at the other man. She raised an eyebrow as he came closer before harshly commenting, "You pat me down and I'll break your fucking hands."

He raised his hands defensively and backed away. Which, despite the situation, made Ed chuckle while her bag was returned to her.

"what's this?" The man at Ed's trunk asked. He then closed the trunk and took it up to Olivier saying, "General!"

"That's a letter of introduction from Major Alex Louise Armstrong." Ed told them.

Olivier looked over the envelope as he spoke. After confirming that it was from Alex, she ripped the letter and let the wind blow it away.

Ed began to freak out at the sight so Kit covered his mouth with her gloved left hand.

"A letter of introduction means nothing to me. I don't put much stock in anyone else's opinion of a person. I prefer to judge the people I meet with my own eyes." Olivier explained. At the same time Ed noticed the height of the wall and gasped.

With his mouth covered he was unable to speak so Olivier adds, "Enter, Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed pried her hand from his mouth and exclaimed, "This is incredible! That wall is really, really, really, really tall!"

Olivier, who had turned to go in, turned back and barked out, "Quit gaping like an idiot and start walking, before I tear your little body limb from limb! - "She glared and Ed screamed."- Be warned; I won't coddle you because you're children! This is the Mountain Fortress, Briggs! Here only the strong survive!"

And while Edward looked like he might get sick, Kit lost it. She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly and giggled psychotically before shouting, "Teach me the ways of your demonic sorcery!"

Olivier's scary threatening face melted into on of confusion. In fact, all the men looked at her confused.

Well all but Ed. He'd known about how she idolized Olivier. So he probably expected this.

"Move your asses!" Olivier ordered, regaining her composure.

She grinned and huddled close to Ed as they began to head inside. With the excitement over she realized that she was freezing, more so than earlier. Her toes were sore and numb and her hands felt like they'd been plunged into ice water. Like, legit Arctic ice water. She looked at Al, who had his 'head' back on.

"Al? Is it warm inside of you?"

"Huh? I'm not sure... Probably not."

"Oh..."

"Whatever you're thinking, the answer is no. You may not climb inside of my brother." Ed tells her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"But... He might be warm..."

"Tough. We're almost inside. Leech my body heat."

"Ed! That only works if we're naked! And as much as I want to be naked with you again, doing it here will only get me frost bite on my fabulous tits."

He sputtered and turned twelve shades of red as Al snickered and teasingly asked, "Aren't they just the cutest thing?"

She giggled and nuzzled her cheek against Ed's. He shrieked in response before saying, "Kit! You're cold as death!"

"Am I? Who fucking knew?" She grumbled sarcastically as he lifted her onto his back, quickly marching her inside.

She blushed and held onto him tightly. Part of her worried that he would drop her. As she knew she wasn't the lightest person, given that at her age and being only 5 ft 2; her 153 lbs was considered being overweight. Something she was painfully aware of being a dancer.

Surprisingly for her he didn't.

* * *

 **A|N: Right, I bring up her weight now. No one get offended or anything. Also remember way way back to the first time he carried her? She was too dazed to worry about this and He didn't care about that so I didn't mention it and he dropped her _on purpose_ then, if you'll recall. Now Kit is considered overweight based on her age, height and weight and typically she _would not care_. But right now she is cold and someone she loves is carrying her, so she is worried simply because she is cold and does not want to be dropped on her ass in the snow. Plus how embarrassing would that be for Ed? To drop her like that in front of Al and all those Mountain Men in a place where strength is valued. Okay all done, On with your regularly scheduled programming. **

* * *

Once inside, Ed set her down carefully on the floor and pulled off his coat. Then he wrapped it around her, lifting the fuzz lined hood to cover her head.

Shivering, she tucked her hands into her coat pockets. Al knelt beside her when he got in and questioned in a concerned tone, "This isn't your first winter is it? I mean it snows where you're from, right?"

"Yes, Al, it snows where I'm from. Only I don't go out in it like a crazy person! I bundle up and stay inside with a heater. We're going to ignore that I spent all last winter in real short pajama shorts and a sweater because that was not one of my brightest moments! Point it; Cold and me? Not exactly besties."

"Sitting there isn't going to warm you up." Buccaneer told her. She looked up and nodded before getting up with Ed and Al's help. She was a little wobbly so Ed supported her as they were taken up to the infirmary.

Inside the infirmary she was taken into a warm bathroom and had to take a hot bath to warm herself up. When she was in the tub the doctor, she decided she'd call her Judy, then went back to assist and scold Ed.

Kit happily took the bath. She kept her head out of the water but wet her face to warm her cheeks. In the water she wiggled her fingers and toes, then she stretched her arms and legs. She slowly massaged her body after stretching to relax a little.

Satisfied that she was no longer freezing, she drained the tub and got out, drying herself off with a towel that was out for her. She secured the towel around her and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

The warm, damp air made her hair frizz up in an agitating way.

Sighing she combed her hair with her fingers before pulling it into a half up-do with her bangs left hanging in her face. She secured it before tucking the long ends of her bangs behind her ears, keeping it parted to the left.

With her hair dealt with she dropped the towel and opened her bag, Digging through it she pulled out a shirt and pants that Ed had bought her. As well as her creamy white bra and panties.

- **Edward's POV** -

He listened along as the doctor explained things to him. He was sitting on a stool in his boxers and a black undershirt. There was a hot cloth on his right shoulder and another on his left thigh. He nodded as she told him the difference between his automail and Buccaneers.

"Hey Doc, be careful, are you planning on telling him all our secrets?" Buccaneer asked crankily as he came back in after changing out of the tacky thing that was his right arm for something more practical.

"Why wouldn't I? He's a State Alchemist, he has a right to know, doesn't he?" She responded.

"You're kidding." Buccaneer said looking from the Doctor to him.

He smugly held up his pocket watch that identified him as a state mandated alchemist as the doctor said, "He has the pocket watch."

Buccaneer leaned close to him to look him over.

"If you're going to be in the North for long, you should switch to a different kind of automail. Do you have a mechanic?" The doctor asked, pouring a cup of coffee.

He removed the clothes from his limbs and pulled his outer layer of clothes back on.

"Oh fuck. I thought I forgot something."

"Kit! Are you okay now?" Al asked, crossing the room to the person that was now standing in the bathroom doorway. He pulled his coat on as he, the Doctor and Buccaneer watched Al pull her into a hug. He would have been there with Al, if he wasn't a bit pissed about her not telling them when she was basically a Kit-sicle. [ **A|N; Anyone else picturing Ed licking a Kit shaped Popsicle? No? Just me? Okay then...** ]

"Yeah, I'm pretty toasty now big guy. Sorry if I worried you, either of you. -" She peeked around Al to look at him. "- I don't really like being babied and I didn't want to delay you guys."

"You idiot. You're worse than Brother! At least he complains so we all suffer."

"Hey!" He squawked as she giggled and said sorry again. Kit sidestepped Al and came over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He sighed and returned her hug.

"I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment but I recommend that you send for your mechanic, assuming you'd like to stay alive." The doctor said.

"Fine..." He grumbled, resting his chin on Kit's left shoulder.

* * *

 **And that's all for 54 folks.**

 **Again, so sorry it took a while to post. I was lazy and sick and lazy again.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Where is my Mind? #55**

 **This chapter will be a little short as I was rather unmotivated. I was sick when I was writing and lazy and just unmotivated.**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place. Also apologizing for it taking awhile to be posted.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

She stood in the sidelines as Ed and Al talked to Olivier about why they were there and the past. Well a modified version of the trio's story. Kit wasn't really paying attention to what they were telling the General.

In all honesty she was thinking back to her last conversation with Roxi about Arielle.

Roxi had told her that Arielle had vanished from there and was after her. It made her wonder if Ariel had found a way to Amestris. And if that was true… Absentmindedly she reached up and touched her lips.

As she thought back to when she woke up with smudged remnants of lipstick on, she began to tremble slightly while her mind ran rampant with wonderings like; _did Truth bring her right to me? She could have strangled me then and there. Why didn't she? Does she want me to completely lose it first? Is she following me? Will she hurt Ed?_

While question after question assaulted her mind, her calmish exterior unraveled and she vigorously wiped her mouth with her coat sleeve.

- **Edward's POV** -

"And Miles, put them to work." That was the last thing Olivier said before leaving with Buccaneer.

"Yes sir." A man with dark lensed glasses said before turning to him and Al. It looked like he was about to say something to them when…

"Um, is she okay?" The Doctor asked, bringing their attention to Kit, who looked like she was having some kind of panic attack.

He gasped at her and stared as he was unsure of what to do.

"Kit!" Al rushed over to her and gently took her arm away from her face, before blocking her from view.

- **Alphonse's POV** -

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I don't know Al. I really don't know. Arielle is here, in Amestris and she's already been in kissing distance and… And I've never known her to be the mind games sort of monster. The Arielle I knew was more… I don't even know how to word it." She whispered shakily.

"Arielle? You mean the person who hurt Roxi?"

She nodded simply and he gasped.

Behind him, Edward was making a fuss about him swooping in like that.

"Al?" Kit asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Promise not to tell Ed about Arielle. There's too much going on and I still don't want you two involved. Please, promise me."

"Okay, okay. I promise." He told her, though it made him uncomfortable to keep something like this from his brother.

"Thank you."

- **Kit's POV** -

"Hey! What's the big idea Al? Swooping in like that?"

"Sorry brother."

She took deep breaths and watched as Al moved out of his brother's way.

"I'm okay, sorry about that." She said while Ed took Al's place in front of her. Her voice shook a little as she spoke. He looked at her doubtfully so she turned to Miles and asked, "So, um, you're putting us to work?"

He nodded simply and walked out of the room, motioning for them to follow. Al went ahead while Ed eyed her, concerned.

She smiled and took his hands in her own, dragging him after Miles and Al.

As they walked she turned out the world around her and followed the guys. Kit was trying to push Arielle from her thoughts.

Though, her paying attention wasn't that important. Nothing would alter the discussion about race that Ed and Miles have.

She zoned back into the sound of Ed squawking and the sensation of her getting jerked forward. At the same time a cold breeze assaulted her.

While Miles commented on how Ed's clumsiness saved them, Kit glared out at the snow. She was ignoring what the Major was telling them to do.

"Kit?"

She blinked and looked at Ed after hearing him speak up, "Yes?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing… When was I given a weapon?" She asked looking at the ice breaking implement she didn't remember being given.

"You don't remember? Major Miles just gave them to us." Al told her.

"Did he? I was busy glaring at snow."

"Seriously? You're extra out of it today." Ed stated as he shook his head at her.

"Am not! Now let me on your shoulders so we can get to work."

His face went beet red at her order. "What!? Why like that?"

"Ed, you and I are vertically challenged. The only way for either of us to reach, even with these, is to get on top of each other and I'm not strong enough to hold you up."

"Vertically challenged? Isn't that just another way of calling up puny little midgets?"

"... Yes. Yes it is."

He grumbled but complied with her suggestion.

When she got onto his shoulders it was Ed's weapony-do-dad that was placed against the wall so he could hold her steady as she hit the ice from the pipes.

She and Al managed to knock down a lot of ice, even with the boys forcing her to sit in a less open part of the hall to avoid her getting too cold again.

In fact, that's where she was when someone came to get them. It was a man with a deceptively older appearance, at least in Kit's opinion. She thought that because as she watched FullMetal Alchemist she'd noticed that only a few characters had their ages disclosed. And she didn't always pay attention but she was positive this man's was not one to be told.

She stood and joined Ed and Al as they talked to the man that they were oh so familiar with. Well she was somewhat familiar with him, that's not saying she had a high opinion of him. She thought that he was just sort of there.

Her opinion of him showed on her face as Ed formerly introduced him to her.

"Hey! What's with the face? You were so enthusiastic about meeting everyone else, what's wrong with Falman?" Ed asked, noticing her expression.

"What? You gotta problem with my face now? 'Cause that's all this is, -" She motioned to her unenthused face. "- my face. I'm sure Falman is a very nice man. But he's got an underwhelming presence."

"Kit! That's rude!" Al scolded her.

"It's not his fault he's just not that exciting."

"Brother!"

"Um… You know I'm right here, right?" Falman asked.

"I'm aware and I'm underwhelmed."


	56. Chapter 56

**Where is my Mind? #56**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **This chapter, for the most part, focuses on Arielle. Which means a big ol' chunk of it will be in her point of view and we see a new side of her.**

 **Oh and remember when I mentioned that I had a pinterest for this story? Well Kit herself has a pinterest account and I have a writing tumblr linked as DangerouslyDarkSublimeWriting . tumblr . com [minus the spaces of course] and it's titled LilWriting. On there I'll talk about my works in progress and complain about my lack of motivation, I'll probably mention if I update something on there too.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place. Also apologizing for it taking awhile to be posted.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

Al made her apologize to Falman before they finished the tour that Miles had started to give them of the fortress. She sort of trailed behind them as they went. Thoughts of Arielle hung around the back of her mind. She wanted answers.

No, She decided that she needed answers.

Touching the stones at her throat, she willed herself to the gate, to Truth.

The sensation of that felt as if her soul was being ripped from her body. She probably would have vomited from it, but her consciousness was going with her soul. The last thing she saw before everything went white was the floor coming closer to her.

- **Arielle's POV** -

Recently she'd been questioning why she hadn't followed Katherine when she had left this city, Central City she learned it was called. She couldn't, for the life of her, think of a single reason to stay behind.

But since Katherine left she'd filled the days with asking about her. Surprisingly, a lot of people knew a little about her.

Well they all actually said she was 'The FullMetal Alchemist's possibly Cretian girlfriend.' Whatever that meant.

Admittedly she still had a lot to learn about this world. And she did make an effort to learn. She spent a lot of time in a public library reading history books. It was a little impressive how the nation was built on blood shed.

Unfortunately, because she wasn't from there, she had no money. Which meant no food and no proper place to sleep. Actually she'd been living in a somewhat clean alley.

Aside from one person, the one that told her to stay away from Katherine, no one has spoken to her. Not that she blamed them. She was dressed very different from them.

Well she has noticed that someone has been watching her. Most likely anyone that caught a glimpse of her would watch her. But in that quick glance and look away way of watching. But one person in particular has been watching her quite often. She'd caught that person shamelessly watching her.

"Hello." A small, girlish voice said from behind her.

She jumped slightly and looked at the person.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you? I didn't mean to." A little girl said.

"You just startled me. I wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me…" She trailed off taking in the girl's appearance. She looked like an average eight year old. Small, fair skinned, bright blonde hair.

She had angry golden eyes which was a little weird. But who was she to judge.

"What's your name? I'm Keres." The girl asked.

"Arielle."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Come home with me for a proper meal and bed." Keres offered… More light ordered.

"I… Um… What?" She blinked, thrown by the demanding tone of the child's voice.

"You've been living in this alley, right? No real food or bed, right? That's no way to live! So come home with me." Keres said in a less demanding manner. Apparently she'd noticed how startled Arielle had become.

"Won't your parents mind?"

"It's just dad and I and he won't mind at all."

"Okay… Well, if you insist." She agreed hesitantly.

Keres grinned in an almost sickening way as she grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

She squeaked as she was pulled along and she tried to watch her surroundings. However, as she wasn't from there and had only been there maybe a week or two. So her surroundings overwhelmed her a little.

Keres' home was in a disheveled area of the city.

Which made her think that if this child killed her, no one would find her body. That actually scared her.

"Soo… Um. Is your dad home?" She asked the child awkwardly.

Keres giggled before saying, "Silly Arielle. Of course he's not. Daddy works really hard to support us."

"Oh, of course." Arielle bit the inside of her cheeks in an effort to hold back a cringe at the idea of being alone with this little girl.

Keres didn't seem to notice her discomfort. She just dragged her through the house and sat her down at the kitchen table all while talking a mile a minute. Most of which Arielle couldn't really understand.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't catch that." Arielle told her as she sat where Keres wanted her to.

"That's okay. It wasn't important. So where are you from?"

"The mind of a demented little girl." She answered making Keres giggle.

"Really? Whose mind? Whose? Whose? Whose?" Keres asked as she giggled.

"Um, I doubt you'd know her…" She said turning in her seat to look at the little girl as she shuffled around the small kitchen.

"Oh, so the other dimension hopper? What was her name again? Oh yes… Katherine. I've heard she prefers Kit and that she with the FullMetal Alchemist. Not like that really matters to me right now."

She gaped as Keres' tone of voice started to match the look in her eyes.

"Wha-? How?" She asked.

"Don' worry about that Arielle. Instead I want you to reflect on why you shouldn't go into dimensions you don't belong in." Kere said as she lifted a heavy looking skillet off the stove and raised it above her head.

Her eyes widened as the child came closer to her. She then screamed as the skilled came crashing down on her.

- **Kit's POV** -

She eyes fluttered open and she blinked, looking up at the ceiling. Her vision was a little blurry and she felt stiff all over.

"Brother! Look, she's up!" Al exclaimed.

She groaned and sat up. "Not so loud sweetness, I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"Are you okay? What happened?" Ed demanded.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." She told him, purposefully only answering his first question.

Ed seemed to notice that and he eyed her suspiciously while she looked around.

The three of them were sitting in a dimly lit, slightly cold cell. Beyond the bars of the cell was the source of light, a bright hallway. How it was so bright there and so dim in the cell was beyond Kit.

Then she looked down at her hands. They were unbound while Ed and Al had a sort of handcuffs on.

"Hey! How come I don't get some kinky ass handcuffs?" She pouted.

"You were unconscious, we're in trouble for not helping willingly. You couldn't have even if you wanted to." Al shrugged.

"Kinky?" Ed asked while Al explained.

"That's what I said Edward -" She winks at him. "- Oh, that makes sense. So you guys have met Sloth then, yeah?"

"Yeah! How did yo-... Oh right. I forget about that sometimes." Al said.

"It's okay sweetie. I forget I know about things sometimes too." She shrugged. She and Ed were sitting side by side with Al across from them.

Some men came to chat with them, but, rather than being social, Kit looked at the floor and thought about what Truth had told her.

 _"I did bring her here. I thought she'd be interesting. But, from what I've gleaned, she won't last too much longer." It told her._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean that in this world, there are some that don't look to kindly on those that travel from one world to another. And one has taken it upon herself to dispose of them."_

 _She gasped and covers her mouth with both hands._

It hadn't been a particularly long visit. But she guessed that time moved funny with Truth. Or It's answers actually stressed her out and she was asleep so long because she was sleeping it off.

She chewed on her lower lip and cupped her chin with her left hand. She found herself wandering about what Truth had told her.

It'd been off putting news, to say the least. A small selfish part of her was worried that the girl would could for her when she was done with Arielle.

"Kit?" A soft voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked looking up. The cell door was open and Ed and Al's chains were replaced with a rope around their midsections.

Ed stood close to her, offering a hand, while Al stood with Buccaneer and Falman outside of the cell. The men that had been there when she initially zoned out were gone.

"You alright there? General Armstrong wants us."

"Haven't I told you already? I'm fine. My boobs are a little frozen and that's no fun. But I'm fine." She smiled and pushed her worries out of her mind as she took hold of Ed's hand.

"Just making sure. You've been quite the handful lately." He smiled and pulled her into a standing position.

She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his shoulders while saying, "Only a little more than usual." Her tone was playful and after she spoke she leaned into him and affectionately pecked his lips.

"Oh brother…" Al groaned.

"Now's not the time for that!" Buccaneer growled and tugged on the rope attached to Ed, pulling them from the cell.

"So… Olivier wants us?" She asked, separating from Ed.

"Yes and she doesn't like to be kept waiting." Buccaneer nodded before leading them down to the access point of the tunnel Sloth's been digging for Father.

When they got there Olivier was waiting with a few horses. The General was on one of them already, looking at them impatiently. The men around her each mounted a horse and Ed helped her up onto his horse.

"Thank you." She said as she settled herself behind him on the saddle.

With them all set the six of them and the horses were lowered into the tunnel.


	57. Chapter 57

**Where is my Mind? #57**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **So, uh, recently I went back and tweaked Where is my Mind? A Night in Xerxes! By that I mean I went through it and fixed some spelling errors and I added a little bit to it. I've also been working on something in the same vein as A Night in Xerxes! called A Night in Resembool [Risembool? Does it matter how it's spelled?] I was supposed to be done with it back in February for Where is my Mind?'s birthday, but I wasn't feeling it so I haven't been working on it... whoops. Also I have to start from scratch because right now it's... well it's really bad.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place. Also apologizing for it taking awhile to be posted.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

She held onto Ed's waist as they rode the horse a ways into the tunnel. As they followed Olivier and Buccaneer she thought of what was about to happen.

Ed would tell them about the hostages before figuring out that the tunnel was for the nationwide transmutation circle.

Though before he goes into talking about the tunnel, she would probably have to tell them the truth about herself. Well she'd leave out the part about Arielle coming and her fate as that's not really relevant to what's going on in any way.

While she thought she could hear Olivier and Ed talking. Though it was only Olivier telling him about how a woman had stolen supplies from Briggs around twenty years ago. Which she, Ed and Al knew was actually Izumi.

After they were quite aways away from the hole they'd come in through, Olivier stopped and looked at them.

"This should be far enough. Dismount." The General ordered.

Obediently the boys, meaning Ed, Al, Falman and Buccaneer, got down from there horses. Ed then helped Kit down. She smiled and mumbled a 'thank you' and they stood around Olivier.

"Now then, we're safely away from any prying eyes. You can tell me everything without fearing discovery. And I mean everything." Olivier told them sternly.

"Uh…?" Ed gasped, his eyes widened in surprise, making Kit giggle softly from her spot to his right.

"Don't hold anything back. Yesterday, I asked you about that monster. Remember what you said? "I can't answer,' you refused me, and that, even as a hint, is a dangerous thing to do. I told you to answer my questions fully and completely. At great peril to yourself, you neglected to do so. I think there's something you're trying to hide and you'd risk your lives to protect it. Something or maybe someone. This time, don't lie to me. I want the truth."

She bit her lip to keep from squealing like a fangirl after Olivier's speech.

Ed swallowed and leaned toward Olivier as he said, "We need your help General..."

She took a hold of his automail and, like Al, let Ed explain the full situation with Olivier. Basically about the Philosopher's Stone and how the monster was actually a homunculus and the Bradley was one to. And that the military was a pawn of Father's.

When he finished, Olivier hummed thoughtfully and repeated key words, "The Philosopher's Stone, homunculi, Fuhrer King Bradley, A mysterious man called Father, Corruption in the Senior Staff."

"There are hostages involved as well." Buccaneer reminded her.

"Your childhood friend the automail engineer and all Mustang's men. We've done some joint training with Eastern Command over the years so I know Officers Hawkeye and Havoc, And I'd hate it if we lost either of them. I would like to help them." Olivier said.

"And, uh, what about Colonel Mustang?" Falman asked hopefully.

As Olivier was about to wave that very thought off, Kit laughed loudly.

"Oh please! Are you for real? She doesn't give a rats ass about Roy." She said as she continued to laugh loudly.

"Kit! That's not nice!" Al scolded as Falman's face fell.

"I'm not trying to be nice Al! I'm being honest." She retorted with a small scowl.

"Which brings me to you, young lady. How much of what they said about you is true?" Olivier asked, turning to her.

"My turn to tell the truth then, hm? Well I wasn't paying attention to what they said about me. So I'll just start and the beginning. My name is Kit Whitworth. Kit is short for Katherine. I'm currently fifteen and am from a rural village somewhere in America. I won't go into specifics about that since it's not important and I won't be going back, most likely. I could give you my life story right about now, and tell you about how my father never thought I was his and how a figment of my mind, an imaginary 'friend', basically tortured me for year and a half when I was seven.-" Ed gaped at her here. "- But what's the point? I don't want anyone's pity. So here's the truth you want from me, in alchemy there is something called the Gate of Truth. I got sucked into a picture of one, paid God my personal memories and came to Amestris. I've been with Ed and Al ever since. On my side of the Gate this is all fiction. So I know all." She told Olivier as she released her grip on Ed's arm.

Olivier blinked and nodded, choosing not to question Kit, she turned to Ed and asked, "What do you alchemists make of this tunnel?"

"That's it? You're just going to believe that, no questions asked?!" Buccaneer interjected before Ed could say anything.

"Of course. Don't you know? You never question the delusional. Because if they end up being mentally unstable they could hurt themselves or someone else in a fit." She answered for Olivier.

"Um… Kit can probably tell you more about the tunnel then I could." Ed said, trying to keep them on the subject that mattered.

"Right! Well this tunnel isn't from Drachma. It's from Father. Sloth, the homunculus from yesterday, has been digging it for ages. It's dug in a circle around this country to connect the Crests of Blood that the military has carved into the land." she explained.

"Why?" Buccaneer asked.

"Crests of Blood?" Olivier questioned.

"Why what? You're going to have to be specific. And Crests of Blood are spots where a shit ton of bloodshed have happened. Think Ishval, Riviere, Liore, what's now South City, Cameron, Pendleton. All the border conflicts, coup d'etat, insurrections. Everything the central forces have made Ed before you say anything about Liore… Eastern had it under control then Central came in. Like I told you, the Military is the root of all evil in Amestris. Back on point, this country was created solely to make this circle. There's one crest left to make…"

"Here?" Olivier suggested.

"Yes. Here at Briggs. You've been doing too good of a job here. I'm afraid Father wants an all out blood bath. Like with the other spots. Now if everything goes the way it's supposed to, General Raven will come here and make you put Sloth back in here and seal this up."

"What do you mean by 'supposed to'?" Buccaneer asked.

"I mean some things have changed since I came here, this world not this Fort. My pacifist ways got the better of me and I've been making an effort to avoid fighting. Which is unfortunate for me because this whole damn series's most important shit revolves around combat." She growled and kicked at the ground.

- **Edward's POV** -

He watched her glare at the lantern beside General Armstrong.

Reaching for her, he took hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze. When she looked back at him her expression softened.

"Is there anything I else you can tell us, if everything goes the way it should?" He asked with a small, encouraging smile.

"Actually yes. General Raven won't come alone. He will bring a certain crazy alchemist with him. And should anything happen to Raven, he has Bradley's permission to take over. And he'll bring Winry here. What good's a hostage if they aren't waved directly in your face. Also you need your winter Buccaneer here will get violently jealous over you having such a cute engineer while he has some scruffy man. I don't understand the attraction, the whole blonde hair blue eyed thing is so overrated." She said shrugging. Then as an afterthought added, "No offense General."

He saw the General just wave it off and asked, "Anything else?"

She nodded and said, "Yes. Kimblee, the man Raven is bringing, he has two Philosopher's stones and he'll offer one to Ed as payment to commit mass murder."

He and Al gasped.

"Two? What!? How-" He started saying but was interrupted by a Briggs man riding to them.

"General! You're needed back at the Fort! Lieutenant General Raven from Central is here to see you!" The man called.

The General sighed, "It looks like our time is already up."

He chewed on the inside of his cheeks for a moment before turning to the General. "Excuse me General Armstrong. I'd like to ask a favor of you."

She looked at him surprised.

"Kit can only be so helpful as she's admitted to changing some things. So, do you think you can con some information out of General Raven?" He asked. Kit raised an eyebrow at him but Olivier nodded and the group re-mounted their horses.

Well everyone but Kit.

He mounted his horse first and helped her up behind him.

"What is it with you and horses anyway Kit?" He asked as she seemed disinterested in the animal they were on.

"I don't know how to ride and I'm not entirely sure if I like the idea of having a large creature with a mind of it's on between my legs. And yes I am aware of how that sounds." She muttered as they headed back to the fort, their horse trailing behind the others.

He smiled to himself and nodded. "I get it. If you want I could teach you when this is all over."

He felt her leaning against his back as she laughed lightly and bury her face against him then she said, "No thank you Dearest. When this is over I going to take a hot bath and lick every inch of your body."

His face heated up and his jaw dropped as his body went stiff.

She seemed to notice that though as he heard a thoughtful hum and felt her hold onto him tightly as she leaned up against him and soon he felt her breath on the side of his face. Turning to look at her out of the corner of his eye, he saw her smiled and lean in close, licking his cheek.

"Yum." She giggled as she settled back down.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked facing forward again.

"Calm yourself Ed. It was just a taste."


	58. Chapter 58

**Where is my Mind? #58**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place. Also apologizing for it taking awhile to be posted.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

She sat behind Ed and Al as they, Buccaneer and Falman listened in on Olivier and Raven's conversation over tea. Generally she was disinterested and just leaned back against the wall of the closet they sat in.

It was a small closet with sacks along a wall. Conveniently there was a vent that connected the room to Olivier's office which Kit didn't question at all.

Kit did however pick at her cuticles as Olivier told Raven about Sloth and that she and the boys were there. Raven seemed interested in that detail in particular. She paused in her picking and looked over Ed's shoulder at the thing they were using to eavesdrop. Olivier went on to say they haven't said a thing about Sloth before suggesting that Ed was a Drachman spy, then;

"... I've locked them up. Perhaps you'd like to speak with them?" Olivier offered Raven.

"Hmm, certainly. They won't tell you anything?"

"Correct. They said they came here to research 'living transmutation' or something. What could be more suspicious? I distrusted them instantly." Olivier paused, there was a clink and Kit knew she had put her teacup down then she continued, "I have thought about torturing them to get information, but I am a woman after all. The thought of hurting those children… Let's just say I couldn't stand it."

Kit giggled and Buccaneer said, "Now that's rich. She would have tortured you in a heartbeat."

Ed and Al trembled slightly and she was sure that they knew what the larger man had said was true.

Back in Olivier's office, Raven laughed and said, "But General Armstrong, aren't you known as the 'Northern Wall of Briggs'? Walls aren't so soft at that."

Olivier chuckled softly and replied, "You know General Raven, at my age most women are expected to have a child or two at least. Unfortunately, I'm well past that now."

"Come now, surely men are lining up to have children with you."

"Hardly sir…"

Seeing the conversation going how it was meant to, Kit rolled her eyes and, disinterested, she leaned back again.

She'd always found Raven recruiting Olivier to be pretty cringey. To her it was like he was coming onto the female General in a way.

Ed and Al on the other hand got excited about it as it meant Raven had taken the bait. And those two eagerly listened to the proposition.

If she had still been an amnesiac she would have as well. But she knew what was going on and that Raven would take being cut off as they are as a yes.

But she wouldn't tell them that yet.

"It is intriguing. Can you tell me, General, on the day when this dream comes true, will my men share in this gift as well? Or is it only for me?" Olivier asked and Kit once again perked up, curious if Olivier would continue to say what she was meant to.

"I can tell you when the time comes." Was all Raven said.

"I see. And what about Katherine? While trying to get answers, I've come to know quite a bit about her and would like to take her in. Be a better role model than the Elrics."

She gasped and Ed looked at her.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"Before we split from Olivier I asked if she could see if Raven knew what was in store for me. I wasn't really sure if she would." She answered as she moved around Ed and sat in his lap.

"Katherine is to play a part of her own. I have yet to get details about that though." Raven answered.

She slumped back against Ed.

"So not helpful…" She mumbled while Ed rest his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get any answers Kit." Al said.

She looked at him and smiled weakly and laid a hand on his arm as she said, "I didn't actually think I'd get any from Raven."

Back in the office there was a knock on the door.

"Times up. Gotta go back to being prisoners…" She told them as the listened to Olivier getting news of the stunnel search party.

Kit and most of the men stood to leave. Ed, however, quickly transmuted some ropes and told everyone to wait.

"We have to be convincing, right?" He smirked and tossed the ropes to Buccaneer who tied Ed and Al up once again. Only this time the alchemists arms were bound up behind their backs.

"Okay, really? How come I don't get tied up?" She pouted.

"Because as far as we can tell, you're not going to be problem. Well too much of one anyway." Buccaneer told her.

She nodded and sighed, "Got it."

"Why do you want to be tied up so badly anyway?" Al asked as they left the closet. She, Ed and Al walking in front of Buccaneer and Falman.

"I looks like fun and I like the idea of being completely helpless while at the mercy of someone that means me no harm." She shrugged.

"In other words you like the idea of being completely helpless while at brother's mercy?" Al clarified and Ed's face went beet red.

"Who said anything about Edward? I don't think he's into something like that. Really, if anyone's going to tie me up, I'm thinking Envy is more the type to but if they did things might get fifty shades of really fucked up. Which, depending on what your into, could be hot. And Envy shapeshifts so think of all the possibilities!" She squealed excitedly.

To her left, Edward growled. She and Al looked at him, confused.

"Brother?" Al asked.

"Ignore it Al, Ed's just pissy because he hasn't come to terms with the fact he likes me and I'm talking about doing dirty things with my favorite Homunculus that, if they wanted to, could take the form of Ed and I'd be ecstatic about it either way."

Ed scowled at her.

"Kit is it really wise to instigate him though?"

She looked behind her at Falman, who'd asked the question.

"I'll make it up to him later." She shrugged.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Her head jerked to look at Ed after he asked that.

"I don't know yet."

"I see." He answered.

She walked closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder while she took hold of his sleeve. He looked down at her and his scowl softened.

"I'm sorry Ed. I shouldn't suggest strange things. Especially when I know you've got this weird thing against Envy." She apologized softly and leaned up, kissing his cheek lightly then she returned her head to his shoulder.

He sighed and tilted his head so it leaned against hers.

She smiled and looked in front of them.

Two men were walking in their direction. One of them was clearly Major Miles. With him was a tall, nicely dressed man in all white. Even his hat was white.

Cringing as the men came closer, she separated herself from Ed but continued to hold his sleeve.

"Buccaneer. What are you doing?" Miles asked as he and the other man stopped them.

"Prisoner transfer sir. I'm moving the Elric Brothers and Katherine from the east cells to the west. May I ask who this is?" Buccaneer answered.

"This is Mr. Solf J Kimblee. He's General Raven's honored guest." Miles informed them.

Kimblee adjusted his hat to look at them. When his eyes landed on Kit, he glanced at the stones on her throat. She immediately reached up with her right hand and covered her choker.

"Wait, did you say the Elric Brothers? You mean the FullMetal Alchemist?-" Kimblee was looking at Al as he said that so she interrupted him.

"Um, Sir, You're looking at Alphonse Elric. Edward is the FullMetal Alchemist." She said motioning to the brother that she was holding.

"Ah, thank you for clearing that up. It's nice to meet you. I've heard much about the FullMetal Alchemist." Kimblee said politely. She had to give him that, he may have been crazy but Kimblee was polite.

"Hello." Ed said, uninterested.

With that Miles let Buccaneer continue with what he was doing and the three were taken to the West cells. Ed and Al was untied and handcuffed and the three were put in yet another cell.

Al sat on the bench/bed on the right side of the cell while she and Ed sat together on the one on the left.

"Great another cell…" She mumbled.

Scooting herself behind Ed, she laid down on the bench/bed. She was on her side facing the wall. Then she closed her eyes.

- **Edward's POV** -

"She seems quite tired lately..." He noted as Kit laid down and drifted off behind him.

Al nodded and looked at her.

"I think she's just stressed herself out and is recuperating." Al stated before turning back to his brother.

"Yea… Maybe." He said. He got the feeling Al knew more than he was letting on.

But he didn't push it.

No the two sat in silence until an older man came and joined them in their cell.

"I am General Raven, from Central. I've heard a great deal about you from his excellency." The man said.

"Hello." He nodded in response and, without thinking, he scooted over a little to sit between the and Kit.

"It appears you've been good boys and kept your mouths shut."

"That was the agreement." He muttered.

"You don't seem happy." General Raven noted.

"Oh no, I'm absolutely thrilled. Who wouldn't love to have their friends taken hostage?" He asked sarcastically.

"Um, so you think you could release us from this cell soon? The deal was, if we didn't mess with you you would let us continue our journey." Al spoke up.

"There's no need to worry. I'll let you out of here soon."

"That tunnel… Is it part of whatever you're planning too? If they find out…" He trailed off, trying to get more information.

"Again, you don't need to worry. I've already spoken with the General. She's going to put the Homunculus back underground and seal up the tunnels opening."

He and Al gasped.

"General Armstrong's on our side now FullMetal." General Raven said before leaving him and Al. The two pretended to be shocked.

- **Kit's POV** -

She awoke to arguing. Blinking, she sat up and looked around. Ed and Al were arguing with Winry.

"Hi Winry… When did you get here?" She asked looking through the bars to see Winry looking dazedly at the brothers while Kimblee's hands rested on her shoulders.

Kimblee's eyes wandered to the stones at her throat as soon as her sat up.

"Hey Kit. I just got here now. Have you been asleep long?" Winry asked.

"I honestly don't even remember passing out…" She shrugged. Then she smiled and said, "Here to upgrade Ed's automail? You guys can go ahead. I'll keep Al company."

Winry nodded and looked at Kimblee, who in turn looked at a guard to open the cell. Ed's handcuffs were removed and he sent a look at her and Al as he followed Winry and Kimblee out.

When they were gone a new guard, one of Kimblee's chimeras she guess, stood guard outside the cell.

"Al There's some things I want you to know…" She said softly.

He gasped in surprise and looked at her.

"What brought this on?"

"I don't like the way Kimblee keeps looking at my choker. In case he gets any cute ideas I have to say some things."

"Okay, what is it?"

"First, I have a peanut allergy. Nothing serious but I get a rash and my tongue swells. That's why I don't really eat much, I don't trust food that I'm given. Second, there's no reason to worry about Arielle anymore."

"Oh… And why is that?"

"Remember when I passed out before the Sloth thing? I was visiting Truth. I wanted answers. And I got them. And Arielle isn't a problem anymore. Whatever that means." She told him.

"I see. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." She nodded.

After several moments in silence, Winry was brought to the cell and sat beside Kit. The girls smiled at one another in a friendly manner.

"So what have you guys been doing since you got here? Winry asked.

"I don't know about the boys, but I was sleeping." Kit answered with a simple shrug while Al shifted uncomfortably.

"What kind of misunderstanding gets people locked up?"

Al and Kit shared a look at Winry's question. The look in Kit's eyes urging him to lie to his friend.

"Oh... Uh... Brother. You know how he is. He, um, said something and the General here took a disliking to us." He said with a dramatic sigh.

"They sounds about right..." Winry nodded slowly.

Kit bit her lower lip. Part of her felt bad about lying to Winry. Al probably felt bad too. But a lie was better than nothing, right?


	59. Chapter 59

**Where is my Mind? #59**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place. Also apologizing for it taking awhile to be posted.**

 **Have I said thank you recently? No? Maybe? Doesn't matter, because I'm saying it now! Thank you everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited or followed Where is my Mind? I want you all to know that I really appreciate you and I hope you'll stick with this all the way til the end. Thank you all so much.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

- **Kit's POV** -

When Ed returned a while later, things went as they were meant to. She couldn't help but feel bad for Winry as he joined them in the cell.

When he actually dropped the hostage bomb on their unsuspecting friend, Kit's eyes began to well up. Though that confused her.

"What the hell? I'm leaking..." She mumbled to herself.

Beside her Winry began to cry. Ed and Al moved toward them to comfort her. However, Kit blocked their way and firmly grabbed Winry's shoulders. She had a hard look in her wet eyes.

"Enough. Crying isn't going to change anything. Didn't you want to know what was going on? Well now you do. Military equals a force of great evil. So what? There's nothing any of us can do about it. You're going to sit there and cry? We worked our asses off to try and keep you safe. In fact… Do you know what they call a hostage that knows she's a hostage but is annoying and sobs about it?" She paused her ranting to ask a serious question.

Winry shook her head, her eyes bugging out.

"Expendable. The military is a faction of psychopaths Winry. You keep up the crying thing and how long do you suppose it will take for them to decide to just off you and take Al and I away from Ed?-" She released one of Winry's shoulders and held up an index finger. "- One choice is all it takes to start a chain reaction of some very bad things. Do you understand me?"

Winry gulped and nodded. Kit smiled softly and wiped tears from the blondes face.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Kit?" Ed asked from behind her.

She turned to face him. He wore a horrified expression. Her soft smile became a frown as her gae dropped to the floor.

"Tough love baby." She told him simply. It's not like she wanted to be cruel. She just thought Winry needed to hear it.

Her gaze stayed on the floor and Ed continued into the part of his little explanation where he told them that he was now wanted to kill. Then Ed left the cell telling them that he would get a Philosopher's Stone for doing it. Al in turn acted disgusted.

Her attention shot away from the floor when Ed mentioned that he wanted to be the one to handle Scar because he was the one to kill Winry's parents.

"Ed… You have got to have the worst timing ever…" She mumbled as she glanced beside her. Winry was in absolute shock from the news. Kit wrapped her arms around Winry, laying her head on her shoulder while saying, "Sorry you had to find out like this…"

"Also, I need Al and Kit with me. Al doesn't have a body, so he's immune to Scars bodily destruction." Ed went on as they went farther from the cell.

"Well, that is helpful. And why Kit?"

Even with Winry's struggling not to completely break down she heard Ed's exaggerated sigh.

"Haven't you heard? She's my girlfriend, got to keep her close." She said before they left.

As he used what the public thought of them, according to Pride anyway, as an excuse to bring her along there was a tightness in her chest. Maybe it was because he said it so matter of factly. Hearing it like that felt… wrong.

But, if she was being honest, she thought she probably deserved the uncomfortable feeling from hearing it like that for how she had spoken to Winry. So she ignored the feeling in her chest and she focused on comforting Winry.

"Hey… It's okay sweetie. It's okay." She cooed softly.

"Why? Why would someone…? Why?"

"In Xerxes… Ed and I were told he did it in a blind fury after they patched him up. He, probably just say they were Amestrian and lost it."

Winry turned to look at her. She looked back at 's face was red and splotchy. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, I know it's probably killing you to find this out now and all you want is to hate him. But please forgive him." She asked of Winry.

Winry and Al gasped looking at her.

"What?" They asked.

"Hate is a disease. If you nurture that hate it will ruin you. I have no room to speak since I have people I hate. Hell, I'm related to them and it's a mutual hate. But I'm never going to see them again. We will see Scar again. So, please, forgive him."

"I… I don't know if I can. I guess I could try."

"Good." She smiled and wiped away Winry's tears.

"When did you become an advocate for forgiveness Kit?" Al asked.

She looked up at him and frowned. She bit his lower lip before saying, "I'm not. I just get the feeling we may end up working with him and this one sided hate will just be a bother."

Standing up, Kit looked out of the cell. She could see one of Kimblee's men.

"Excuse me. Sir?" She called to him.

He moved in front of her with a suspicious look.

"What? You can't come out if that's what you want."

"It's not my goal. But Winry can, right? She'd like to go see Neal, to pick up more automail tips. You know In case Ed's limbs break after this upgrade."

"What? Kit?" Winry asked.

"Very well." He nodded and unlocked the cell.

"Go learn and come when we leave." She whispered to Winry.

Winry looked confused but nodded and left the cell. The guard locked it behind her and lead her to Neal leaving Kit and Al alone.

"What was that about?" Al asked.

"Sometime after we leave, Central will come for Olivier. Then this place becomes a war one to the needed crest of blood. Winry is supposed to come along with Ed's new automail as her reason." She told him.

"Oh."

She nodded and sat on her bench again.

"Kit? Are you okay? You've seemed so tired lately…"

"Have I worried you? I'm sorry. I was so worried about Arielle I exhausted myself. I'll try to be more lively here on out." She smiled at him softly.

"Don't push yourself too hard."

She nodded and the two fell into silence. Each deep in there own thoughts. Kit leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"I wonder what brother's doing…" Al mumbled after several moments.

She blinked and looked at him.

"I don't know sweetie. But I don't like him spending time with Kimblee. That man is a little too crazy for my taste."

"You don't know?"

"No Al, I don't. The show doesn't cover every minute of your lives. The episode we're living now cuts between Ed leaving us here to us getting in a car about to go to a town or city called Baschool. That's when Winry joins in and the episode ends. I know in the past I may have said I know everything, but I was exaggerating. Because the show doesn't show everything."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense then."

She bit her lower lip as she looked at Al. There was one thing she wanted to do that had nothing to do with Ed. But she couldn't find the right time to ask. Now wasn't exactly a great time either but she'd just remembered it after months of not thinking about it.

"Alphonse? Can I try on your helmet? Or would that be to intimate for us?"

"You want to put on my head? That may be a little to intimate, then there's your relationship with brother."

I understand." She nodded. Then she added, "Funny you mention my relationship with Ed. Pretty sure that's over. You did see his face after what I said to Winry, right?

"Brother was just surprised. So was I for that matter. We didn't expect you to say something so bluntly."

"He looked horrified! Like I'd gone and eaten her arm or something!"

"You're exaggerating!"

"I am not!"

"Alright, you two, wait's over." Someone said.

She and Al turned, seeing three of Kimblee's men standing there. One of said men unlocked the cell.

"You first Al, they have to unlock your kinky ass handcuffs." She said as she remained sitting while Al stood and looked at her.

"Okay." She nodded going out first and she waited until the cuffs came off to come out.

The she and Al followed the men quietly out to the front of the fort.

Waiting for them with a few cars was Ed, Kimblee, Major Miles and several more men. Some of the men were Kimblee's and others were Briggs men.

"Time to play girlfriend then, hm?" She mumbled looking up at Al.

"I guess so. Make him regret his choice of reasoning?" Al nodded and gave her a small push forward.

She put on a big smile and ran around their escort over to Ed. When she was close enough to him, she stretched her arms out and leapt at him. The force of her hitting him made him stumble. She nearly laughed at his surprised face.

"Ed! I missed you!" She cried, purposefully laying it on a little thick. Just to be a little extra she buried her face against his chest. Then she looked up at him and whispered so only he heard, "If you're going to call us a couple then we have to play the part, even if it's just for show."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her before saying, "It couldn't have been that bad. You had Al right there with you."

"Al's great but I missed being with you…" She trailed off with an over the top pout.

"Yes, yes you're back together again, your car's ready." Kimblee said.

"Hmph, fine. We'll take our cuteness elsewhere!" She narrowed her eyes at Kimblee as she and Ed separated from their hug. Firmly taking Ed's hand she dragged him off to the car the men took Al too.

Ed opened the door of the back seat and looked at her. She shook her head with a smiled and motioned for him to go first.

Her smile grew as he looked confused. But he got in any way and scooted so he'd be in the middle. By now Al was there, patiently waiting on the other side of the car for them to get settled.

"So dense…" She mumbled as she thought what she wanted was obvious. Shaking her head she said, "Ed, make room for Al."

"But… Where will you sit then?" He asked.

"On your lap." She and Al stated for him almost in perfect unison.

As Ed processed she giggled softly and she pulled him toward her so Al could get in.

When Al was settled and his door was closed Kit closing the door behind her. She sat with her back against Ed's chest and her head resting on his right shoulder.

"What? You aren't going to tease me for that?" He asked softly.

She looked at him as she answered, "Hm? What kind of girlfriend would I be if I teased my boyfriend for being adorably dense?"

"I'm never going to hear the end of tha-"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

She looked behind them out of the back window to see Winry running toward them with her tool box.

"What's she doing here?" Ed grumbled. She simply shrugged.

Soon Winry flung the door beside Kit and Ed open. Then she thrust her tool box over them and onto Al's lap.

"Guys! Make some room!" She demanded.

"Winry! There's no room! Sit up front!" Kit cried as she turned on Ed so her back blocked Winry and she wrapped her arms around Ed's neck.

Then she heard Kimblee say, "Winry? I'm afraid you'll have to stay behind. We aren't exactly going on a picnic."

She turned to see Winry straighten and slam the door shut, she then opened the door to the front seat.

"Well, neither am I! I just did a complex upgrade that I've never done before…"

Kit sort of tuned Winry out here to snuggle herself against Ed. He held her in place by wrapping his arms around her.

After a while her comfort was intereupted as Winry slammed the front door while climbing in the car and Ed groaned, "You're such a workaholic!"

She smiled as she felt the rumble of him speaking. Enjoying the closeness of him she didn't pay much attention to Winry's response as they pulled away from the Fort.


	60. Chapter 60

**Where is my Mind? #60**

 **I only own my OCs.**

 **The Storyline and any lyrics I use belong to their respective owners.**

 **I apologize if this is all over the place. Also apologizing for it taking awhile to be posted.**

 **Have I said thank you recently? No? Maybe? Doesn't matter, because I'm saying it now! Thank you everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited or followed Where is my Mind? I want you all to know that I really appreciate you and I hope you'll stick with this all the way til the end. Thank you all so much.**

 **Leave reviews. Pretty pretty please? I love getting all kinds of feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

When they actually got to Baschool, she oned out and only really took notice of the cold and Edward's hand around her own.

She idly followed Ed and Al, shivering and holding on as the boys got them away from the military men in order to conduct their own search.

After they got away, they went up to the roof of the building they'd gone in. Then she blinked as Ed lifter her.

"Huh?" She asked looking around in a slight panic and she held onto him.

"Whoa! Hey, relax. I'm just handing you off to Al so we can move quickly." She told her softly

"Oh, Okay." She nodded and allowed him to hand her over to his brother whom she smiled and held onto.

While they went from roof to roof she tried to stay alert. But it was so cold and Al wasn't really the warmest person to cling to, not that she'd tell him she thought that.

Finally they stopped at a roof well away from the one they started on.

"Gah! This place is too damn big!" Ed shouted in frustration.

While he shouted she pushed herself out of Al's grasp. Then she crawled over to a corner of the roof and emptied her stomach contents there.

"... I'd give anything to have one of those ugly, puffy jackets…." She mumbled, wiping her mouth. In that moments she felt throat tingle and the coat Ed had bought for her was replaced with a grey puffy coat. With her new jacket she felt a little warmer.

"Kit?! Are you okay?" Ed demanded while running over to her.

"Fine… Al's bouncing around was just too much for me. And I'm cold." She answered making a note of how neither commented on her coat.

"Maybe we should go inside." Al suggested.

"Second it!" She agreed while Ed helped her up.

Ed groaned and nodded stiffly before saying, "Ugh! Fine. We'll go in and regroup."

She smiled and pulled away from Ed. Then she ran to the roof access, flung open the door and ran down the stairs.

"Kit! Now isn't the time for hide and seek!" Ed shouted when she was halfway down the stairs.

She could help giggling at Ed's shout. Kit looked behind her and saw Ed and Al coming in. However, as she looked at them, one of her heels clipped the edge of a step.

With a surprised squeak, she shielded her face the best she could with her arms as she tumbled down the stairs and onto the landing.

"Owie…" She groaned after she landed on her back.

"Such a handful." She heard Ed grumble as he came down after her.

"Seriously…" Al agreed as he followed his brother.

"Just can't take me anywhere." She mumbled with a wince as she sat up.

"Damn right. Now take off your weird jacket." Ed ordered kneeling beside her.

"Ooo, I love it when your demanding." Kit winks playfully and slipped out of her coat.

Ed shook his head at her and raised her shirt with his automail rose on her smooth skin at the feeling of the cold air. Al turned away politely.

"Brother! What are you doing?" He asked his older brother making her giggle.

"Relax Al, I'm making sure she didn't break anything." He explained while he looked her over. Her spine straightened as she felt him raise his left hand and gingerly run it over her.

At first she was confused about why he only used his left hand. Then she realized that he wasn't just trying to coax a reaction from her, as one would to check her for broken anything. He was feeling it for himself, like her reactions weren't all that trustworthy.

Not that she blamed him.

She waited patiently as she checked her carefully. She yelped once when his fingers went over a particularly tender spot along her spine.

"Kit?!" Al asked, turning to see why she yelped.

"I'm okay. Ed just found a sore spot. Don't worry." She smiled at him as Edward continued to check her out, his hand moving from back around to her abdomen, going over her ribs before moving to her stomach. All that achieved was getting her to giggle.

"I think that one spot was it." She lowered her shirt.

"You sure?"

She looked at Ed and nodded. "I'm sure. I'm sore all over but that's that only really tender spot."

"Just don't go running on stairs again." He told her, helping her back into her coat.

Ed wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her up as he stood.

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek appreciatively while he took her into a room of the abandoned building with Al following them.

Walking, even with Ed's help, made her head spin. With one hand she held onto Ed and with the other she reached up and held her head.

"Ooh… Head rush." She blinked, leaning into Ed.

"You okay?" He and Al asked her.

"Yes, fine. I think I might have hit my head on the way down. But I'm good. Don't worry."

"You say that but…"

"You can worry if it affects my balance." She interrupted Al. "However, I honestly doubt I have a concussion. So no worries. Down to business then?"

"Okay… It'll take weeks to search this place."

"Seriously. If it wouldn't be helpful to learn from May, I'd suggest that we leave."

"It'd be easier if she just came to us."

"No shit Ed. If we're talking easy… I should have asked your dad about Alkahestry back when I met him. Damn! Why didn't I think ahead?" She stomped a foot childishly.

"Dad? What do you mean?" Al asked.

"What? Oh… Right. Shit, I forgot about that." Ed mumbled.

"What do you two know that I don't?" Al demanded.

"You're father is the Sage of the West that assisted in the creation of Alkahestry." She said simply.

"What?" Al asked.

"What's going on in here?"

She looked at the doorway. A small girl with long black braided pigtails was standing there, staring at them.

"Your May Chang right? Princess of Xing, in the country illegally and looking for immortality, right?" She asking looking at the young girl.

"What? How did you-"

"You look just like you half brother Ling and since that's why he snuck into the country it was an easy guess." She interrupted May with a shrug.

May's face seemed to twist with rage at the mention of Long. The little girl looked as if she was about to burst when,

"Alright Kit, we aren't here to harass her."

She sighed and looked at Ed. "You're right Edward. We came to ask her to teach us alkahestry. Harassing her is just for me."

"Kit be- Oh...!" Al interrupted himself at a knock from his chest cavity. She blinked and turned, watching him open his chest cavity and let Winry out.

"Ow… Al! I kept hitting my head." Winry groaned.

"At least you're not throwing up like I did." Kit mumbled to herself. She didn't get carsick, but Al jumping rooftop to rooftop and roller coaster's made her vomit.

"Um… Who are you people?" May asked.

"What? You don't recognize us? Er… Most of us anyway."

"No, why would I- HEY! You're the one that kidnapped Xiao-Mei!" She shrieked, pointing at Al after interrupting herself.

"I did not! The two of you got separated so I looked after her!" He argued as he put his chest plate back on.

"His name is Alphonse Elric. If I have to be nice so do you." Kit crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Uh… Kit? What is that thing you're wearing?"

She blinked and turned to see Winry staring at her coat in confusion. Instead of answering, she looked at May again, "I'm Kit and, don't get too worked up, This is Edward Elric." She grabbed Ed's arm.

May's gaze turned from Al to her and then, excitedly to Ed. He was slightly taller than May and he was looking at Kit with a gentle expression as he was most likely worried about her after her fall. May's disappointment showed almost instantly.

"Oh and that's Winry." Kit added.

"Gee thanks for the afterthought Kit." Winry crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry Win." She smiled shyly. She could have used her tumble on the stairs but that would have been a lie as it was just an afterthought.


End file.
